For EveryDay of Forever
by jess2002
Summary: A heartbreaking tale of Edward and Bella in foster care. How do you become a "Normal" person after being abused in every way, brainwashed and manipulated? Can they make it through life together or will it rip them apart? R
1. Chapter 1

IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING STORIES ABOUT PHYICAL, SEXUAL, AND MENTAL ABUSE DON'T READ THIS STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND I WANT ZERO BITCHING IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE! ALL WILL COME TOGETHER IN THE END! I have wanted to write a story like this and I am not sure if I will be able to go into details with something so please bear with me.

I am just reposting this with smaller chapter and fixing the little things I see. If you have already read it, you won't miss anything, but there will be an epi that has never been posted! Enjoy!

I own nothing...

* * *

BPOV

I was lying on the couch; Edward was in the chair playing video games. Dinner was done; homework was done; and the house was clean. I was bored and I hated watching video games, but Edward loved to play them. As long as Edward and my dad were happy, I was happy.

"What time is dad supposed to be home?" I asked.

"He said he would be home by seven," he answered not taking his eyes off the TV.

"But it's almost eight," I said knowing that was out of character for him.

"That's weird, try to call him," he told me as I got up and retrieved the phone. I dialed his cell number, but it went right to voicemail. Something was wrong for the fact that he NEVER had his cell phone off.

"It went straight to voicemail," I said as Edward sat up in the chair.

"Bring me the phone," he said as I walked over to him. He pulled me into his lap and dialed the cell number again. "That is so strange," he said getting the same results I had.

"Do you think something is wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella," he said kissing my temple. "Is your homework done?"

"Yes," I said.

We both knew that if Dad wasn't around Edward was in charge. We sat together for another half hour, and he still wasn't home. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach, something was definitely wrong. My fears came to life when we heard someone banging on the front door. We both stood, and I hid behind Edward's back.

"SEATTLE PD, OPEN UP," we heard a man yell. Edward pulled me to the front of his body, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Neither one of us moved for the door, we didn't like cops, and we both had good reasons. "EDWARD, ISABELLA, WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE. WE HAVE JAMES HUNTER IN CUSTDITY, YOU'RE SAFE. PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR," the man yelled.

"What are we safe from?" I asked Edward as he kissed my lips quick. "I'm scared."

"I know. Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," he said as he tightened his grip on my waist.

"KIDS, YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO OPEN THIS DOOR OR WE WILL KICK IT IN," the man yelled again.

"I have to open the door. You say nothing! Do you understand? I swear to god I will beat your ass if you say one fucking word, got it?" I shook my head in understanding.

I knew he was serious. He had spanked me on more than one occasion. Dad taught him how to take care of me in case something ever happened to him. I needed structure and routine, that's what Dad always said. As we approached the door my hold on him grew even tighter. He unlocked the door, and I looked to the ground, I knew better than to make eye contact with strangers. Edward was the man of the house when Dad wasn't around, same rules applied, no matter what.

"Can I help you?" I heard Edward say. I saw four different sets of feet standing in the doorway, one I was sure was a woman.

"Edward, I am Detective O'Malley. This is officer Buss and Strong. You know your case worker, Emily," he told us. I still kept my eyes to the ground.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Mr. Hunter has been arrested..." Detective O'Malley started to say, but was cut off by Edward.

"For what?" he asked.

"Child abuse, sexual abuse, and endangering the welfare of you children among others reasons," he told us. I looked up to Edward in disbelief.

"Well, you have been misinformed. Neither one of us have been abused," Edward said.

"We need you both to pack your bags and come with us. You are both being placed in another foster home," Emily said.

"Are we being separated?" Edward asked.

"No, there is a family in Forks that will take both of you," she said as Edward rubbed my back. I was scared, and I started to cry. I was happy, and I didn't want to move. James was the best father I have ever had.

"We don't have a chose, do we?" Edward asked.

"No Edward, you don't," Emily said.

"This is bullshit! You have no proof!" Edward said getting loud.

"They do Edward, they have very good proof," Emily said as I cried harder.

"Baby, it's going to be okay," Edward said as he pulled me into his chest more.

"Bella, there is nothing to be scared of, you are going to a very good home. I'm sorry I couldn't move you both sooner," Emily said. Why would she think that? This was a great home. James was strict, he spanked us, but he never abused us. "Go pack your things, and we will get going," she said as they walked in the house. Edward took me by the hand and we headed upstairs. Once we were inside our room he started the lecture me.

"Baby, listen, I am the only one you have ever had sex with. That is okay because we are in love with each another. No matter what they ask you, that is all you say. Dad never knew about our relationship, he has never laid a hand on us; he has never touched you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable. Bella, if we ever want to see him again, you can't tell them anything. You may answer their questions, but nothing more. You say yes or no only!" he said as I nodded in understanding. "Go to Dad's room and get the big suitcase out of his closet," he told me as I went obediently.

I was so scared that I was shaking. I didn't like cops they scared the shit out of me. I watched my first foster father kill one of the kids that were living with us. I told, and the cops did nothing! I was with them for two years before I was removed. My second foster family use to abuse all of us in every way, but they always got away with it somehow. I was with them for five years. So, as you can see I don't like or trust cops. When I got back to the bedroom, Edward laid bundles of money in the bottom of the suitcase. I knew better than to ask questions. All of our clothes fit into one suitcase. We weren't spoiled, but we had what we needed. In a small suitcase we packed only important things, a couple of books that we each liked, family photos of the three of us, many pictures of our family vacations, Edward's journals and our personal items. We each also had our book bags for schools.

I was sad, we had to start all over with a new family and you have no idea how bad that sucked. As long as I was with Edward I knew I would be okay. I could do this. We rode with Emily to the police station; they had to ask us questions. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

Once we were in a small room Edward and I sat as close as we could; interlocking our fingers. Detective O'Malley and Emily sat across from us, he watched how we were acting around each other. I kept my eyes on the table for the most part and Edward had his arm around my shoulder, he held me close to his body.

"Okay, I don't want to have to keep you here all night, you have a long drive ahead of you," O'Malley said. "First off, did James Hunter ever abuse either one of you?"

"No," Edward said answering for both of us.

"Isabella?" O'Malley asked.

"No," I said not looking him in the face.

"Did he ever touch either one of you inappropriately?"

"No," we said together.

"We have proof that he did, so please don't lie to me," O'Malley said trying to be patient with us.

"Well, your proof is wrong. He never touched us inappropriately," Edward said.

That was how it went for six hours. I was so tired. Edward and O'Malley had gotten into a yelling match toward the end.

"Bella and I are in love! We have both been through a lot, and we understand each other. Yes we have sex with one another, but our father had nothing to do with it!" Edward yelled. "We are done here! We are hungry and tired! We want to leave," he said as he stood up taking my hand. Emily stood with us and told the detective that we had enough. As we walked out of the interrogation room we saw an officer walking our father through the lobby.

"Dad," we both yelled as we ran to him.

"Are you two okay?" he asked us as the officer try to pull him away.

"We're tired, but we are okay," Edward said.

"Wherever they take you, be good. You know the rules. I love you, and we will see each other soon," he said as he was pulled away.

"Love you," we both said as he walked away. I didn't fail to notice that James and Edward had a silent conversation; I would have to ask him about that later.

"Kids, let's go," Emily said looking tired.

"Are we leaving now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it will take four hours for us to get to forks. We will get you some food on the way," she said. I knew she was tired, but I also knew that we were going to meet our new foster parents in four to five hours. Once we were in the car, she fed us, and we were on our way. Edward and I were cuddled in the backseat, and we fell asleep.

* * *

Please remember that this is a repost I just shortened the chapters to make it easier to read.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward, Bella? Wake up we're here," Emily said. I felt Edward move, so I did as well. I was still so tired, and I wanted more sleep. Once we were sitting up, we saw a richy looking home. "These people are really nice. They have two kids of their own, and they are around your ages," Emily said as she got out.

"I don't want to be here," I said wrapping my arms around my body.

"Me either, but we have no choice until everything is cleared with Dad," Edward said giving me a kiss. "Remember what he said, we must follow our rules," he said as he opened the door to get out. When we were both out of the car, we stretched felling exhausted. We got our luggage out of the trunk, and headed to the door. Before we could knock a small petite girl walked out of the house.

"Oh, hi! You must be Edward and Isabella! I'm Alice!" she said smiling wide at both of us. She was way too hyper for her own good.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said. I just stood quietly by his side.

"ALICE!" I heard a male voice yell. I hated yelling, it made me want to hide in a corner. Alice opened the door and this huge guy was standing on the other side. As soon as I saw him I dropped the bags I was carrying, and took off running down the driveway.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell as he caught up to me at the end of the driveway. "He won't hurt you, I promise. He will never hurt you, I won't let him," Edward said as he held my shaking body to his. He rubbed my back and shushed me trying to calm me down.

"He's huge, he looks like Phil," I told him, but I was sure that he already knew.

"He's not Phil," he told me. I knew he wasn't Phil, but I was still scared. Once I was calmed down, we started to walk up the driveway. I kept my eyes to the ground, and I refused to look at anyone.

"Isabella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I heard the big guys say.

"Don't touch her," I heard Edward snap. I looked up to see that he was trying to shake my hand.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I was just trying to be friendly," the big guy said.

"I don't care, don't touch her," Edward said turning me more away from them.

"Alright, I get it. I'm Emmett, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said as I clung to him.

"Okay, you two off to school," I heard a woman say. I looked up and saw a woman with reddish hair and green eyes, she was beautiful. "Edward, Isabella, it's so good to meet you. Please, come in. I'm Esme," she said. I bent down to pick up our small suitcase and my back pack.

"Isabella, I can get that for you," a man said. As I looked up I saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes. I shook my head no, I hoped Edward wasn't mad.

"Bella can handle it," Edward said for me. As we walked into the house we were told to set our things by the stairs, and then we were asked to sit in the living room.

"Do you prefer to be called Bella? My name is Carlisle," the man said to me.

"Yes, she does," Edward said speaking for me.

"I'm pretty sure Bella can answer for herself," Carlisle said.

"She could," Edward said. I glanced up to his face, and he was glaring at Carlisle.

"Would any one like something to drink?" Esme asked.

"May I have a glass of water?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he said giving me a smile. "A glass of water would be fine," he said for me again.

"Bella, you don't need to ask him for permission. This is your home now, you are free to eat or drink whatever, whenever," Carlisle said to me as I looked back to the ground.

"She cannot. Those are not our rules," Edward said as I heard Emily sigh.

"What are your rules?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, since we are not with our father at this time, I am the one that Bella will answer too. We will follow your rules as well, but I have say in what Bella can and can't do," Edward said matter a factly.

"What do you mean by that?" Emily asked.

"It's none of your business," Edward said to her. I was glad he spoke up to her, because she would just use it against our father. "We can discuss this once she is gone," Edward said to Carlisle.

"Here's the water," I heard Esme say as Edward reached for the glass.

"Here Sweetie," Edward said to me as I took the water.

"Thank you," I said. I took a drink and handed the glass to Edward. He took a long drink, and sat the glass back down.

"Edward, I am just trying to help you," Emily said to him.

"I have nothing to say to you. You took us both from the best home that we have ever been in. James is, and always will be, our father. He loved us and took care of us," Edward said to her as I heard Esme gasp. I looked up and she looked horrified by the way Edward was talking to Emily.

"Edward, you are being rude," Esme said.

"I'm sorry, it is nothing against you," he said to Esme.

"Edward, there is proof that he hurt both of you," Emily said.

"What is this proof that everyone is talking about?" Edward asked.

"I can't discuss this with you," she told us.

"Exactly! That is because there is no proof," Edward said with venom dripping from his voice.

"Anyway," Emily said shaking her head. "Here are their social security cards, birth certificates, shot records, medical recorders, medical cards, school records, and a copy of their case file. They are both straight A students, and they both love to read and write. I will be in town for two weeks, and I will be stopping in every other day to see how they are adjusting. They may also have to go back to Seattle, but I doubt either of them cooperated during questioning. They may also have to testify..." She stopped talking when Edward pulled us both up off the couch.

"We will not be testifying. Don't ever bring that up to us again. We are very tired; could you please show us to our room?" Edward asked. "We're done here, right?" he asked giving Emily the look of death.

"Yes, I am done with you Edward. Bella I would like to talk with you," Emily said.

"Well, talk to her," Edward said getting mad. I rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"Alone," Emily said staring Edward down.

"Bella, is it okay with you if I am present while Emily speaks with you?" he asked knowing that if I said it was okay from him to be there, there was nothing Emily could do about it.

"Yes Edward," I said.

"Never mind, some other time. Go get some rest," Emily said as Edward gave her a smug smile. Esme stood as we headed up the stairs. Before we could get all the way up we stopped because we could hear Emily and Carlisle talking.

"If someone can get her alone, and get her talking, she will tell what happened. When Edward is around she will barely speak a word. James has them both brainwashed. Neither one of them have ever been in a household that wasn't abusive. Now, Dr. Cullen, I think with time they will see that the life they had with Mr. Hunter was wrong." Esme pushed us to keep walking up the stairs.

"We would really like the two of you to have your own room. Emily said that you both may fight this, so I am hoping you will agree to our compromise," she said as we walked into a huge room. There was a queen size bed, a dresser with six draws, a huge closet, a desk with a computer, and an empty book shelf.

"Wow, this is the biggest room I have ever seen," Edward said. He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it," Esme said as she smiled at both of us. "Over here," she said quickly walking to a door that was by the end of the bed. "This is your bathroom, and there is a smaller bedroom that is just on the other side of this door," she said opening the door. She said it was a smaller room, the only thing that it didn't have was a desk, but other than that it looked the same as the other room.

"One room is plenty for us," Edward said as we walked back to the other room.

"We really want the two of you to have your own space. We know that you will spend most of your time in one room, but we hope that you use both rooms," she said. "Do you have any questions?"

"I don't. Bella you may ask her something if you need to," Edward said to me. Esme looked at both of us in confusion.

"Do you have an iron?" I asked as Edward smirked.

"Yes, of course. What do you need an iron for?" she asked.

"So I can iron our clothes." Wow this woman was dumb.

"Oh well, of course. After you take a nap I will show you where the laundry room is. I don't mind doing that for you," she said.

"That's okay, I have to do it my way," I said to her as she nodded.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"No, thank you," I said politely.

"If you need anything, just find me," she said as she left the room. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"She seems nice," I said.

"Yeah, but her husband is going to be pain in our asses," he said as I giggled at him. I couldn't agree more. "Baby, they are going to try to get you to talk. You can't say anything. They will take you away, and you will never see me or Dad ever again," he said sitting next to me. I didn't want that. Edward was my life.

"I don't want that to happen. I won't ever say anything I promise," I told him.

"I don't care if you trust any of them. You can never say anything. If they say something to you, and you don't know what to say, you find me. I love you and I don't want you taken away from me," he said pulling me into him.

"I won't say anything. You are my everything."

"And you are mine," he said lifting my face to him. He pressed his lips to mine and I melted into him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I knew that he wanted me to open my mouth. When I did, I felt his tongue fill my mouth. We kissed for a few minutes and he pulled away. "I love you for everyday of forever," he said to me as I smiled. He always said that to me.

"I love you too," I said as he stood from the bed.

"Now, I know how you are. Do you want to unpack or sleep? I am giving you the option, but either way I am sleeping," he said as he took his shirt off.

"Is it okay if I sleep for a little bit and then get up and unpack? I promise I won't wake you up," I said as he handed me his dirty clothes. I walked over to the closet and put them in the hamper that I saw.

"That's fine. I just want you to know that I will not hesitate to beat your ass if you do something wrong," he said pulling back the covers.

"I understand Edward," I said.

"If you get up, you are not to leave this room without me."

"Yes Edward," I said. I took off my jean and put them with the dirty clothes. I took my bra off and put it on a hook in the closet. We cuddled into each other and before I knew it we were both out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a review ask if I was doing any huge re-writes with this story, but they didn't sign in. So to answer your question, no there will be no huge changes, but there will be an epi that was never posted.

* * *

I woke up at two in the afternoon. When I sat up to get out of bed, Edward woke up. I thought he was going to be mad, but he smiled at me.

"Up already?" he asked.

"Sorry if I woke you," I said as he rubbed my bare thigh.

"Don't worry about it, I have to use the bathroom anyway," he said getting out of bed. I walked to the closet, pulled out some hangers, and sat on the floor in front of the huge suitcase. Before I could start Edward was done in the bathroom. I stood to use the bathroom and he lay back down.

"I'm going to try to get some more sleep," he told me and I knew he meant for me to be quiet. I was feeling hungry, so I was hoping that he would say that we could go find something to eat. When I walked out of the bathroom I heard Edward say thank you. "Esme said she made us something to eat. Let's go down and eat, then you can unpack our things," he said as I nodded.

He walked over to the open suitcase and handed me a pair of my bed shorts, all he put on was a pair of basketball short. He liked to go without a shirt, and I didn't mind either. Before we left the bedroom, he told me what he expected of me.

"If they speak to you, you may answer. If I think you are talking too much I will pinch the inside of you thigh. If that happens, you will come back up here and stand in the corner for a half hour. You will also get a spanking," he said as I nodded in understanding. He was putting trust in me, and I wasn't going to let him down.

"Do you think they will give us some tacks or tape to hang up our pictures?" I asked him as he headed out of the room.

"I think they will. You may ask them that," he said shutting our door and taking me by the hand. When we walked into the kitchen we saw two plates set at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey! Do you like grill cheese?" Esme asked with a bright smile.

"Yes we do," Edward said as we sat down.

"How many would you like?" she asked as she turned toward us.

"Just one, please," Edward said.

"One is plenty, thank you," I said. She turned and put a sandwich on each of our plates.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked. She seemed hyper, that must be where Alice got it form. "We have milk, juice, soda, water, and Kool-Aid," she said as she walked to the refrigerator.

"Who drinks Kool-Aid?" Edward asked as he snickered.

"Emmett loves that stuff," she said as she chuckled with Edward.

"Milk for both of us please," he said. She looked at me to see if that was what I wanted. When I didn't say anything she took it as I wanted some.

"So, Carlisle went to register you both for school. We agreed that if you don't feel like going to school for the rest of the week, that's okay," she said as I chewed my food. I knew that was Edward's decision to make, not mine.

"We will go tomorrow," he said as he took another bit of his sandwich.

"Okay, school starts at quarter after eight, and you get out at two thirty. Emmett is on the football team, so he doesn't get home until four. He has games every Thursday and Saturday, we try to go to all of them. You have a driver license, right?" she asked Edward.

"Yes Ma'am," he said.

"Okay, we will get you a car to drive. You can ride with Emmett in the morning if you like," she said as Edward shook his head no.

"I don't mind, but Bella won't be comfortable," he said.

"I'll be okay as long as you are with me," I told him. It was the truth, Edward made me feel safe.

"Are you sure, Baby? You know I would never make you do something that made you feel uncomfortable," he said to me.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said with a smile. All he did was nod.

"Emmett is very nice, he is no one that you have to fear," Esme said. Maybe he wasn't, but I was still scared of him. When we were done I brought our plates to the sink and washed them.

"Bella, I could have done that," she said with a smile.

"I don't mind, I don't like to feel useless," I told her as she chuckled.

"Thanks for the help, it is refreshing," she said as she rubbed my back. I flinched away and Edward was by my side in a flash. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I just didn't see it coming," I said as Edward rubbed my back.

"It's not that you can't touch her, it just can't be quick or like she said, if she doesn't see it coming she gets scared," Edward explained to her.

"I understand, again I'm very sorry. No one in this house will hurt you," she said to me.

"It's okay," I told her. "Can we go back to our room please?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, but didn't you want to ask Esme about the pictures?" he asked me.

"Oh, yeah, do you think it is possible if I could get some tacks or tape so I could hang up our pictures?" I asked her as she smiled. She waved her hand for us to follow her. We walked into what looked like an office. She handed me a sheet of sticky tack and told me it didn't rip the paint off the walls.

"Just rip a little piece off, roll it in a ball, stick it to the picture and it will stick to the wall," she said as I nodded my head. I let her talk, but I did know how to use sticky tack. When we got to the top of the stairs we heard the front door open and shut. We stood at the top of the stairs to see if we could over hear any more about our father.

"Are the kids up yet?" we heard Carlisle ask.

"Yes, you just missed them. They came down and had something to eat," Esme told him.

"Did Bella talk with you?"

"Yes, I just think it was Emily that made them act so strange this morning. Edward still did some talking for her, but for the most part she talked for herself. She even asked for something she can use to hang up their pictures," she said very excited.

"Not that I expect them to, but did they open up any?"

"A little. When they were done eating, Bella got up and did their dishes. When I thanked her I touched her back and she flinched away. I felt so bad, but Edward said that she can be touched it just can't be any quick movement and she can't be taking by surprise," she said.

"That's very good to know," Carlisle said as they grew quiet.

We walked the rest of the way to our bedroom and I started to unpack. After getting all of our clothes taken care of I only had to iron a few of our shirts. After I put all our shoes and underwear away, I brought our personal items to the bathroom, and set things up the way we liked them. I walked back to the bedroom and Edward was sitting at the desk writing in his journal.

"Edward, what do you want me to do with the money?" I asked as he turned to look at me.

"Shit, I forgot," he said as he stood. He zipped up the suitcase and put it up on the top shelf of the closet. "That will have to do until I can figure out where to put it," he said. I wanted to ask about it, but I knew it was not my business.

I stood and looked around the room for the best place to hang our snap shots. I decided to put them above our dresser. I wanted to cry as I hung a picture of Edward, our dad, and myself at the ocean. We were all sun burnt, but it was the best time. We didn't take many photos, but most of them were of the three of us. There was a few of just Edward and I that James had taken, though. My favorite picture was in a frame and that went by our bed. It was a picture of the three of us from the Christmas before. We really were a happy family, and I hoped we had it back soon.

"Edward, may I go downstairs and ask Esme where I can iron our clothes?"

"How much do you have to do?"

"Just five shirts," I told him.

"I can trust you, right?" he questioned raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yes. I will only talk if spoken to, and I will say nothing about Dad," I said as he smiled.

"If you are good for the rest of the night," he said getting up and walking to me, "I will make love to you," he said as he kissed me.

He ran his hands down my body and gripped my ass. I loved the way his hands felt on me. It had been over a week since the last time we had sex. I had my period for three days and then Edward had gotten in trouble for talking back to one of his teachers. James was so mad he unbuttoned Edward's pants and pulled them to his ankles. After pulling Edward's boxers down, James took off his belt and spanked him six times. I loved Edward so much, and I hated having to watch him get punished, we both had to watch each other get spanked. The first time James made Edward spank me he almost couldn't do it. Dad kept telling him that if something happened to him Edward needed to know how to punish me properly. Edward was a quick learner, though. If you have ever been hit with a belt you know how bad it hurts, we both cried ever time. In addition to the spanking Edward was grounded from having sex. So, I was sure that Edward wanted it pretty badly.

"I love you," I said when he pulled back from the kiss. I was never allowed to break kisses; they always had to pull away. I pulled away from James once, it never happened again. I was also a fast learner.

"I love you too. I'm going to finish writing and then I am going to take a shower," he said as I picked up the shirts that needed to be ironed and headed downstairs. I found Esme and Alice in the kitchen talking.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said happily.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said getting ready to head back to the stairs.

"Don't be silly. Do you want me to iron those?" Esme asked.

"No, I can do it," I said.

"I'll show you where the laundry room is," Alice said getting off the bar stool. "I'm all done, Mom," she said pointing to her plate. "This way Bella," she said to me as we walked through the kitchen to double doors that were off the dining room. "Here we are," she said as I looked around. There was a top of the line washer and dryer, the iron board pulled out of the wall and I thought that was very old fashion. There were hooks on the wall I hung the shirts on. "The iron is right here in the cupboard."

"Thank you," I said to her as I plugged it in and waited for it to warm up. I placed the first shirt on the board and Alice started to play twenty questions.

"How old are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fifteen."

"How long have you known Edward?"

"Three years."

"Are you like, together, together?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes."

"Why did you run away this morning?" she asked as I sighed.

"I don't like huge guys or yelling," I said hoping that would be enough of an answer to pacify her. It must have been because she stopped talking. I could tell that she wanted to say something, but she never did.

"I think we are going to be best friends," she said all smiles.

"Edward is my best friend," I told her.

"Well, I guess I will have to be your best girl-friend," she said as I giggled at her. "Why were you so weird this morning?"

"I wasn't," I said.

"Oh, okay. When you are done do you want to see my room?"

"Why?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Just thought you might like to see the bottom of the house. Emmett and I share the downstairs. We have a game room and stuff," she said.

"Um...yeah sure, but I will have to ask Edward first."

"Why?"

"Because those are the rules," I said as if it was a known fact.

"Oh, okay," she said as she sat in the laundry with me. I didn't know what to talk to her about, and I didn't know if I really wanted to. When I was done I put everything away and Alice followed me. As I made it to the living room, Carlisle saw me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Bella, I was just going up to your room," he said as he approached me. "We are going out to dinner. We are going to leave about five thirty. Is that enough time for you and Edward to get ready?"

"Yes, that will be fine," I said.

"Is your room all in order?"

"Yes Sir," I said getting nervous.

"Dad will you stop talking! I want to show Bella my room," Alice said. I couldn't believe that he let her get away with being so rude.

"Oh well, I don't want to stand in the way of girl time," he said laughing.

"Well, go ask Edward if you must," she said shooing me away. Once again I stopped at the top of the stairs and listened to them talk.

"What does she have to ask Edward?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"If she can see my room."

"Why?"

"She said it was the rules. The weird part was that she talked to me like I should have known," Alice said.

"I think I am going to have to talk to them about this after diner," I heard him say as I made it back to the bedroom.

"Hey, love. What took so long?" Edward asked as I walked into the room.

"I was listening to Carlisle and Alice talk."

"What were they saying?" he asked me as he took his towel off and put on clean underwear.

"Well, Carlisle said that we are going out to dinner. We are leaving at five thirty, and then when we get back he is going to talk to us," I told him as he hummed his response.

"You are only to talk if he speaks directly to you."

"Yes, I know," I said as I hung up the shirts.

"Ya know what, on second thought, I don't want you to talk at all," he said.

"At dinner or when Carlisle talks to us?"

"When Carlisle talks to us. You can speak freely at diner. Same rules apply from earlier," he said as he finished getting dressed.

"Alice wanted to show me her room; would that be okay with you?" I asked him.

"Why?"

"I don't know that's what I asked. She said she thought I would like to see the bottom floor. I guess they have a game room or something," I said. "She and Emmett share the room down there."

"Do you want to see it?"

"I don't care," I said.

"I'll go with you, just in case Emmett shows up."

"Oh, I didn't even think of that," I said as Edward laughed.

"That's why I'm here, Babe," he said with a laugh. "We'll go down there for a few minutes and you can come up here and shower," he said as I nodded in understanding. Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us.

"Oh cool! I was hoping he would come too!" she said smiling at Edward.

"Nice to see you again, Alice," he said. We followed her behind the stairs where there was a door. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I saw a flat screen TV. There was a book shelf full of movies and video games.

"So fucking cool!" Edward said. I knew how much he loved the Xbox360 James had bought.

"You are welcome to come down here whenever you like," Alice said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm sure Emmett would love to play against you," she said as Edward smiled big. "His room is over there," she said pointing the door on the right. "He's in the shower right now, though and this is my room," she said as she opened the door that was on the back wall. As we walked behind her I saw that there was a pool table and an air hockey table. This was hands down the coolest house I have lived in.

"So Edward, how old are you?" Alice asked.

"Seventeen," he told her as she nodded her head.

"Are you a senior?" she was just full of questions.

"Yes."

"What about you Bella? Are you in tenth grade?"

"No, I'm a junior," I told her.

"Wow, and you are only fifteen?"

"Yeah, I skipped the seventh grade," I told her.

"Bella is the smartest person I know," Edward said as I smiled at him.

"That's so cool, I'm a junior too," she said as she opened her bedroom door.

"Oh wow! It's so...pink," I said as Edward started to laugh. I was not a fan of pink.

"Mom calls it my princess room," she said as we stood in the door way. "Do you want to see a picture of my boyfriend?" I looked at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure?" I said as if it was a question.

"Babe, you okay in here? I want to go check what video games they have," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine in here, just don't go upstairs without me," I said to him.

"I won't," he said giving me a quick kiss.

I sat with Alice on her bed as she showed me pictures of Jasper, who was the love of her life, and they were going to get married. He wasn't bad looking, although no one would ever be as beautiful as Edward. I loved his messy, brown hair, and he had the most unique blue eyes I have ever seen. I loved this jaw, his ears, and his lips. I loved kissing him all over his face. I looked over and saw that it was after four thirty and I knew I needed to take a shower. I excused myself out of her room and she looked sad, but there was nothing I could do about that. Edward was talking with Emmett about his video game collection when I walked back into the main room.

"Edward?" I said.

"We're talking Bella, don't be fucking rude," he snapped at me. I knew better than to interrupt. I stood back a bit, and waited for him to finish what he was saying. I stared at the floor; I knew I was in trouble. Edward walked over to me once he was finished talking, grabbed my upper arm, and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Now, what is so important that you needed to be rude and interrupt?" he asked me.

"I was just going to ask if I could go upstairs and take a shower," I said as I could feel him glaring at me.

"You know you are in trouble, right?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"I can't believe you were so fucking rude! You need to apologize to Emmett," he said as a lump grew in my throat. I took a deep breath and tried to fight back the tears that wanted to spill over.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Emmett," I said as tears started to fall down my face.

"It's fine... she really wasn't being rude," Emmett said sounding confused.

"She was, and she knows it!" Edward said. "We'll finish our conversation later," he said to Emmett. "Let's go Bella," Edward said as he started up the stairs.

"I am sorry," I said once again to Emmett.

I quickly glanced at Alice and she looked like she was going to cry. Why would Emmett try to stick up for me? What I did was rude, and I knew better. Edward held the bedroom door open for me. He was pissed, and I knew I was going to get a spanking. Once we were in the room he locked the door and pushed me into the corner. I faced the wall and waited for Edward to punish me. I could hear him in the closet, and I knew he was looking for one of his belts.

"I can't fucking believe that I have to do this!" he said. "I hate doing this Bella, and you fucking know it!" he said getting loud. I wanted to say that I was sorry, but I knew better than to talk. I felt his thumbs go into the waist band of my short and he pulled them down along with my panties. "Arms on the wall," he said, as I did what I was told. "You said you were going to be good," he said into my ear. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Answer me!"

"I'm so sorry Edward, I wasn't thinking," I said as he brought the belt down high on my ass. More tears came. He swatted me a second time across the middle of my butt, and I almost screamed from the pain, but I was able to hold it back. The third strike came to the bottom of my cheeks. I sobbed loudly, but I was able to hold back the scream that was in the back of my throat. He walked away, and I was thankful he only hit me three times. I stood facing the corner, I couldn't move until he told me I could. After a few minutes he spoke to me.

"Get in the shower," he said as I felt his hand on my ankle taking my shorts and panties off the rest of the way. "Turn around," he said softly. When I turned, he lifted my shirt over my head and set it on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes. "I hate spanking you," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you," he said kissing my hair.

"I know. I love you, too."

"Can you be good for the rest of the night?"

"Yes," I said looking to the ground in shame.

"Go," he said giving me a kiss before I headed for the bathroom. By the time I was getting into the shower I was done crying and my bottom didn't hurt any longer. My showers were quick because I only had to shave every other day. I dried off, wrapped the towel around my body, and walked into the bedroom to find Edward writing in his journal. I picked up my clothes that were on the floor and walked into the closet when I heard a knock at the door.

"Get dressed; I'm going to close the closet door."

"Can you get me a pair of panties, please?" I asked as he smiled.

"Here, love," he said a few seconds later, handing me a pair of my thongs. He closed the door and I started to get dressed.

"What's Bella doing?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"She is getting dressed. She said you wanted to leave at five thirty, right?"

"Yes. Emmett said you got angry with her. Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Edward said simply.

"Okay, I thought I heard smacking noises and I thought you were hitting her," Carlisle said. I could hear panic in his voice, but why would he be upset over that.

"Everything is fine," Edward said coolly.

"Good, just come downstairs when she is ready." With that being said I heard the bedroom door close and the closet door opened just as I was pulling my shirt on.

"Go do your hair," he said as I headed to the bathroom.

I plugged in my blow dryer and dried my hair until it wasn't soaked. I ran my fingers through it and put it up into a messy bun. Edward was waiting by the bedroom door, without a word he opened the door, shut off the lights, and we headed downstairs to meet up with everyone. I was nervous about the whole family dinner thing; I didn't think this was going to be my thing. What would we talk about?


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle was outside pulling the car out of the garage. It was an SUV of sorts; the back said it was a mountaineer. Emmett opened the door and asked if we wanted to sit in the back or the front.

"Back is fine," Edward said as I climbed in. The ride was quiet, and I was thankful. We drove up to an Italian restaurant called La Bella; I rolled my eyes at the name. We were seated quickly and everyone, but me was looking at the menu.

"Bella, you can order whatever you would like," Carlisle said. I smiled at him letting him know that I heard him and I leaned over to look at the menu Edward had. After a short time, a waitress came to take our drink and food order.

"I will have the chicken pram please and I will have a glass of the house red wine," Carlisle said with a smile.

"I will have the shrimp scampi, also with a glass of house red wine," Esme said. It was odd to me that she was ordering for herself. Alice and Emmett each order some seafood platter, but I didn't like sea food.

"And for you, Sweetie?" the waitress said to me.

"Oh, we will each have a glass of unsweetened tea and we will each have to the mushroom ravioli," Edward said as I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"Why did you just order for her?" Emmett asked. "That's kinda creepy," he added.

"It's just the way we are," Edward said as he played with my fingers.

"Whatever works for ya. So, man, do you play ball? It's early enough in the year that I could get you on the team," Emmett said to Edward.

"No thanks, I don't play sports," Edward said to him.

"Why not? I saw how fast you ran this morning; I know you would do great!" Emmett said and I smiled, Edward would be great. He's great at everything.

"If I was to play a sport, my grades would slip. It just doesn't fit into our routine," he said looking at me.

"What is your routine?" Carlisle asked.

"For a normal school day?" Edward asked and Carlisle nodded. "Well, we get up at six, get ready for school; Bella cooks breakfast and does the dishes. We go to school, come home, do our homework, Bella cooks dinner, cleans, and then we are allowed to watch TV or play video games until nine. Of course, if we have homework that needs to be finished or studying to do, we go to our room and do that. Bella usually has more to do after dinner, but she likes it," Edward told them.

"It sounds like you do an awful lot, Bella," Esme said.

"Well, that's what the woman of the house does. I enjoy it, it makes me feel needed," I said as Edward kissed my temple.

"Edward, did you have any chores?" Esme asked.

"Of course, I take out the garbage, mow, ya know, man stuff," Edward said.

"What did your...James, what did he do around the house?" Esme asked. Edward and I both looked at one another confused.

"He was the man of the house, he worked, he provided us with what we needed," Edward said. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, and I really didn't want to talk about our dad anymore.

"So, let me get this straight, Bella was the maid, Edward, you were the landscaper? James did nothing but work? That seems fair," Emmett said sounding upset.

"He works Monday through Friday, from seven in the morning until seven at night some days. Why should he have to come home and clean up after us when we are more than capable?" Edward said getting defensive.

"Well, I'm a stay at home mom, so I do majority of the work around the house, but you are welcome to help Bella," Esme said to me as I smiled.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Alice asked.

"Well, I like video games. We also like to play board games and cards," Edward said.

"What about you, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Like Edward said, we like to play games. Every Friday night we had family game night, and our dad would let us have potato chips! I also like to read," I said. After that the conversation turned easy. I still didn't say much, but it was comfortable.

"Would any one like dessert?" the waitress asked as she cleared our table. Everyone ordered but us. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" she said flirting with Edward.

"Yes, we're sure," Edward said.

"Okay, well, let me know I if you change your mind," she said winking at him. I got jealous, but like Edward always did, he didn't notice. I have watched many beautiful women throw themselves at him, and he just looks the other way as if they never existed.

"We don't eat much junk food or a lot of sugar," Edward told them before they asked. After they all feasted on delicious looking cakes we left, and headed back to the house.

"Bella, Edward, I would like to talk with you in the office before you go to bed," Carlisle said as we walked into the house.

"Now's good then," Edward said as he took me by the hand and followed Carlisle to the office.

"He's a shrink," I whispered to Edward as I pointed to the diploma on the wall.

"Great," he said as he shook his head. "Say nothing," he whispered back to me. We sat on the couch and I cuddled into his side. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. With his free hand he played with the ring that I wore on my index finger, that James had given me.

"Okay, we need to lay out some ground rules," Carlisle said as he sat at his desk. "The rules you had with James, no longer apply. My house, my rules," he said looking at each of us. Neither one of us responded, it really didn't matter what he said, we would still follow our rules, so when we returned to James we wouldn't be starting over. "Curfew is eleven on school night and one on the weekends. You each will be given a cell phone so we can keep in contact. Esme said she already told you about getting you a car as well. You are free to come and go as you please as long as we know where you are. Now Edward, Bella is her own person, she can speak for herself. She doesn't need to do as you say, nor does she have to ask your permission to do anything. I am the father, so I will be doing the discipline as I see fit. We do not hit in this family, and we try to not yell as well. Our punishments are usually just grounding and taking privileges away. You each have your own room, and we want you to use them. If you need any money at any time just ask and you shall receive," he said ending his brilliant speech.

"Is that all?" Edward asked.

"Do either of you have any questions?"

"No," Edward said for both of us.

"Bella, do you?" Carlisle asked me. I kept my eye to the floor and he didn't like that. "I asked a question and I want an answer, do you have any questions?"

"I already told you that we didn't," Edward said as he stood pulling me to my feet.

"She can speak for herself," Carlisle said getting mad.

"Carlisle, Bella does as I tell her to, and she won't speak, because I have told her not to. This is the way we are. Like I said earlier, we will follow your rules as well as the rules that we are used to. We will not be staying here for long. As soon as our father is cleared of all these ridiculous charges we will go back with him, so there is no use for us to get comfortable here," Edward said as he moved us toward the door.

"Fine, you want it this way, I will tell you this. You will never be returning to James Hunter's household. Even if he is cleared of the charges he will lose his right as a foster parent. When you are eighteen I have no say over your lives, but until then, I do. Bella, you just turned fifteen, you are here for the next three years, so I suggest that you learn to live by my rules and not James'. I don't know if you both know, but I am a psychiatrist, and I will be setting time aside every week to speak with each of you separately..."

"You can go to hell," Edward said as he opened the door. He took me by the hand and we headed for the stairs.

"This is happening Edward, whether you like it or not," Carlisle said when we were half way up the stairs.

"Bella, go to our room and get ready for bed, you may read for an hour if you aren't too tired," Edward said giving me a kiss.

"Bella, stay until we are finished talking," Carlisle said as I ignored him and headed up the stairs.

"You have no right to tell her what she can and can't do," I heard Carlisle say.

"This is who we are. This is what works for us. This makes us happy. You have read Bella's file. I am sure you know some of what she has been through. I know everything that she has gone through, and the way I am is what she needs. When she was placed with James and me, she was broken. She wouldn't speak or even look us in the face. We loved her and showed her that the world wasn't all bad. I wanted to help her, not fall in love with her, but it happened. I have been with James for ten years; his lifestyle is the only lifestyle that I know. It was the best home I was ever in. If what you say is true about my father than I will stick around until Bella is eighteen, and then you will never see or hear from either of us again. I'm sorry that we have to be a burden," Edward said as I started to cry.

"A lot can happen in three years," I heard Carlisle say as I walked into our room.

I didn't want to think about life without Edward. He was my life, and I hoped to spend the rest of my life with him. I would follow him anywhere; there would be no ands, ifs, or buts about it. All he would have to say is we are leaving and I would pack our things and leave with him. I went to the closet and pulled off my pants and bra. I wiped my face of tears and crawled into bed. Edward walked in looking beyond pissed and I knew better than to talk to him.

"You know you're mine, right?" he asked as he walked to me.

"For everyday of forever," I told him with a smile.

"That's right, baby girl, you and me for everyday of forever." He looked sad and that broke my heart. "They are going to try to turn us against one another."

"Let them try. I love you and I will never love anyone else," I said as he smiled.

"Get some sleep. We have school in the morning," he said as he walked to the desk.

"I know you are upset, but if it would make you feel better I could rub your back," I offered.

"Really? That sounds great," he said as he stripped to his underwear. He lay on his stomach, and I straddled his back. I massaged him for a good thirty minutes before we were interrupted by a knock at the door. Edward groaned loudly into his pillow and then got up.

"Get underneath the blankets," he said. I did as I was told and he opened the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't need anything," I heard Esme say.

"Thank you Esme, but we are fine," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you need me to wake you up in the morning?" she asked sounding overly eager.

"No, we will be able to get ourselves up. Thanks, though." I watched as Edward moved away from the door and Esme walked in a bit.

"I see you have made yourselves at home," she said with a smile as she walked over to where I hung up the pictures. "Was this picture taken in Niagara falls?" I knew the picture that she was talking about. James had taken the picture of us last summer. I saw Edward nod his head yes.

"We went on many family vacations," Edward said. "Esme, despite everything you may think, James was the best thing to happen to either one of us," he said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Come sit," Esme said as she made her way to our bed. I moved over and Edward sat next to me. "I understand that the two of you think that James loved you, but what he really did was use, manipulate, and brainwash you. If you let go of everything that he has taught you, you will see life in a whole new light," she said as I rolled my eyes. I looked to Edward and he looked pissed all over again.

"May I say something?" I asked as Edward shook his head yes. "Everyone is telling us that James was this bad guy, but he helped me more than anyone will know. If it wasn't for him and Edward, I would most likely not be here right now. At age twelve I was ready to kill myself. They loved me and showed me that there was a world out there worth living. I have been abused and have seen more abuse in my fifteen year, than Alice will ever see in her whole life. That all stopped when I was placed in James' home. You can all tell us all you want that he abused us, but I have seen true abuse, and that didn't come from my dad. He will be the only father I want to know," I said as I saw Esme's eyes fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to live such an awful life," she said as tears slipped down her face.

"I wouldn't wish the things I have lived through on any one, but it all made me who I am now. Edward is my world and if I ever lost him..." I trailed off because I knew I was seconds away from crying. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Edward said.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to try to understand the way you two are. Just so you know, a piece of cake won't make your teeth fall out," she said as she got up. "You both can let your guard down a little; no one here is going to hurt you in any way. Be kids," she said as she walked to the door. "Just think about it. Good night you two," she said as she shut the door. Be kids… that sounded nice. Having someone taking care me would be a change.

"Don't think about anything that she said," Edward said as he shut off the light. "We stay true to who we are. Got it?"

"Yes Edward," I said as he kissed me. I loved the way he made me feel. Sex use to scare me so bad, but now, I welcomed it, craved it. He ran his hands up my shirt and rolled my nipples between his fingers. I moaned in his mouth and he pressed himself against me. He was so hard and I knew he wanted it.

"I want you," he said breaking the kiss. He took off his boxers and then took my shirt off the rest of the way. He went to take my panties off, but he stopped. "Why did you have to be bad earlier?" he asked as he lay on top of me and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. I bucked my hips up to him and rubbed him on me. He pulled away and looked down my body. He ran his fingers along the waist of my panties and I thought for sure he was going to take them off. I even moved my hips up so he could just pull them off.

"I want to Baby, I really do, but I can't. You were bad," he said, but didn't move. "I need to bust a nut in the worst way," he said as he rubbed me on the outside of my panties. "You had to be rude to Emmett and then I had to beat your tight little ass. Now, I can't bury myself in that tight little pussy," he said as I watched him grab a hold of himself. I loved watching him jerk off. It reminded me of James, the way they moved their hand up and down on their cocks made me want it more.

"Please Edward, I really need you," I said as I licked my lips not taking my eyes off of his cock. He moved his hand up and down as he thought of what he was going to do.

"No, you know better. You know the rules, you were bad, but I wasn't...so...I guess you get to suck me off," he said with his crooked smile that made me do anything he wanted.

"But, I'm not supposed to engage at all," I said knowing the rules.

"Who else is going to do it for me?" he asked. "Maybe we can make adjustments to our rules, just until we go back," he said with an uncertain smile. "We will have to keep it to ourselves, we couldn't tell dad," he said.

"I won't tell if you don't. I mean, I know we aren't supposed to keep secrets, but we aren't being..." I was caught off by Edward smothering me with kisses.

"You and me, Love. That's all we need. Even if we don't go back home, home is where we are together, no matter what," he said as I smiled.

"That sounds good to me."

"We will stick to our rules, because that is what we know works for us. I am sure we can make it work even more for us if we add our own things," he said as I kissed him. "You and me against the world, Babe," he said as he lay on me pushing himself against me. "I can't have sex with you, but I really think you want to suck on my cock," he said as he wound his fingers in my hair as he lay on his back. He pushed me to his extremely hard member, I loved sucking him off. Giving blow jobs was another thing that used to make me sick, literally. That was just one the many things that James and Edward help me get over.

"I love doing this for you," I told him as I licked my lips. He pushed my head down on him and I took all of him in. I still had trouble not gagging, but I was getting better. I moved my hand up and down on him as I sucked and swirled my tongue. His grip on my hair grew tighter, and he bucked his hips into my mouth more.

"Right there, Bella, I'm almost there," he groaned out. "Suck harder, Baby," he said becoming breathless. "Fuck!" he said getting loud. That was when I felt his warm liquid in my mouth. I swallowed everything that was giving to me, I lived for this moment. "Baby, thank you so much I needed that," he said as he pulled my hair up to his face and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. "Alright, we have to go to bed," he said. He brought the blankets up over my half naked body and his naked body, as we cuddled into one another.

"Do you really think that we won't go back home?" I asked him.

"We are home, because we are together, but no, I don't think we will," he said with a sigh. "I just have this feeling...good night Bella, not another word," he said as he kissed my head. I closed my eyes and thought about where Edward and I would be in a year. Edward was going to be truing eighteen in May and I just prayed that I wouldn't lose him. It seemed like my life was coming together and now it felt like I was losing everything that I had worked so hard for. I was sure that I had lost my father and there was no way I was losing the love of my life as well.


	6. Chapter 6

"I miss you," I said with tears in my eyes. "I want to come home." He ran his hands over my hips, down my bare legs, and I shivered.

"I know, Baby, I know," he said as his lips ghosted over mine. "You have to be a good girl now though, okay? Can you do that for Daddy?" he asked kissing my lips again.

"Yes, I would do anything for you," I told him. "I love you."

"You will never know how much I love you," he said as he covered my mouth with his own. His kisses were always sweet and they were never rushed or dominate, but that was the way the kissed turned. I knew I couldn't pull away. I could feel my teeth cutting into my lips.

"If James really loved you, he wouldn't have giving you back to me." That voice, I knew that voice. "I can't believe you just gave yourself to him, well, yes I can. I always told you that you would be a little slut!" It was Phil. I tried to run, but he was quicker. "You will never get away from me!" he yelled and then his hand hit my face.

"Ohmygod!" I said as I sat up in the bed.

"What the fuck Bella?" I heard Edward say. I didn't know where I was, and my body was shaking. "Fuck, Bella, are you okay?" Again I couldn't answer. "Bella, it's me, Edward," he said in his sexy smooth voice. "Baby, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you," he said as I tried to get my breathing under control. "It was just a dream," he said as I closed my eyes. "That's right, just breathe. It was just a bad dream," he said gently rubbing my back.

I felt exhausted. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly. I jumped when I heard the alarm go off a few minutes later. Edward shut it off and pulled me to him. I lay on his chest, and I could feel my cold sweat on him.

"I need a shower," I said. "I'm okay now," I said sitting up.

"You haven't had a bad dream in a while," he said as I got out of bed. "What happened in this one?" he asked.

"Um...dad was kissing me, telling me to be good. He told me that he loved me, and then he kissed me again. The kiss...it wasn't his, it was Phil's and then he called me a slut and he hit me. He said Dad gave me back to him," I said as a shiver ran through my body.

"It was just a dream," he said as I nodded my head.

"I know. What would you like for breakfast?" I said wanting to start my day. I knew I just needed to forget it and go on with my day. I knew the move was what triggered the dreams again; I just had to work through them.

"Pancakes?" he asked with a smile. I nodded my head and headed for the shower. After I was done in the shower and dressed I was ready to make breakfast.

"It will be okay for me to go down and cook, right?"

"Yeah, they already said it was okay," he said giving me a quick kiss before I headed out of the room. The house was so quiet it was almost scary. It was six thirty by the time I got to the kitchen. I found everything that I needed easily, and started the batter. When I had three pancakes done, it was a little after seven and Esme walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella," she said with a smile.

"Morning, I started the coffee, I hope that was okay," I said as she slowly reached for my arm.

"It's perfectly fine," she said rubbing my arm.

"Would you like a pancake?"

"Oh, no thanks. Just coffee for me in the morning," she said with a smile. She sat at the island and watched me. I knew she was going to talk to me, but I really wasn't a morning person. It worked out great with James and Edward, because neither one of them spoke much before noon.

"So, are you all ready for school?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you want my old school book? Will you get them to Emily?" I asked.

"I can do that for you," she said with a smile.

"Does everyone else eat breakfast?"

"Yes, they just usually eat cereal or something," she said as I bit my lip. "If you want to make breakfast for everyone, I am positive that they will eat it," she said as my smile grew.

"Um... how much do Emmett and Alice eat?" I asked not knowing if I was offending anyone.

"Oh, Emmett will eat all of it if we let him," she said with a laugh. "Alice will only eat one," she said as I continued making breakfast. "So, you do this every morning?"

"Yes. I like doing it," I said with a smile. I was grateful when Edward walked into the kitchen looking sexier than hell. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hung on his hips and a white T-shirt. He made everything look good. I put two pancakes on a plate for him and sat it in front of him. No words were exchanged between the two of us, but that was how we were.

"Coffee or milk?" I ask him.

"Coffee," he said as I poured him some. I flipped the last pancake on to the plate and did up the dishes that I had dirtied.

"I can do those Bella," Esme said.

"It's okay, I got it," I said as I went about my task.

As soon as I was done with the dishes Edward was done eating. I took his dirty dishes and then poured him another cup of coffee. I looked around the kitchen to make sure that everything was clean before I sat to eat. I sat next to Edward when Alice and Emmett walked into the kitchen. I went to get up to get them breakfast, but Edward grabbed my leg so I wouldn't stand. I looked to him and he shook his head no.

"Pancakes for breakfast! This is the best morning ever!" Emmett said putting three big pancakes on his plate. "Thanks, Bella," he said giving me a smile.

"You're welcome," I said looking back at my food. Just seeing Emmett brought back the memory of my dream and I was suddenly not hungry any more.

"Don't let it bother you, eat," Edward said knowing what I was thinking.

"Yes, Edward," I said taking a small bite of my food.

"Did I do something again?" Emmett asked with a mouth full of food.

"No, you're fine," Edward answered him for me.

"Oh my god! These are the best pancakes ever!" Alice gushed.

"I'm glad you like it," I said feeling proud. Carlisle walked in and I kept my eyes on my food.

"Good morning family," he said. This whole family was full of morning people and I knew that would put Edward in a bad mood. I had to make sure I was extra good. "Did you both sleep well?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Edward answered. I knew he didn't want him knowing that I was had a nightmare. That was one of the things that James had always told us, shrinks get into your head and make you think things. That made sense right?

"You okay?" Edward asked. I nodded my head telling him that I was. "I'm going to get our bags, I'll be right back," he said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. "For everyday of forever," he whispered in my ear. He always knew that made me feel better. I finished my food and started on the dishes.

"Bella, we have a dish washer," Alice said.

"It's quicker to do them by hand when there's so little," I said not turning to talk to her.

"Can I do your hair?" she asked coming to stand next me.

"No, my hair is done," I told her.

"Well, can I do your make up?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't wear makeup," I said getting mad. Why wouldn't she just let it go?

"Every girl wears makeup."

"Alice, seriously! I don't do my hair and I don't wear makeup."

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said walking away from me. I knew I hurt her feeling, but she wouldn't freaking stop. After I finished the dishes that I dirtied, I started to feel really bad for hurting Alice's feelings.

"May I go downstairs and see Alice?" I asked directly to Carlisle.

"Bella, you don't have to ask me for permission to go anywhere in the house," he said. I still stood there and waited for him to say yes. "Bella, go see Alice. You don't have to ask," he said as I nodded my head and walked away. I walked down the stairs and I heard her talking on the phone.

"She got mad at me and I was only trying to be nice. She seems so sad, Jasper," she said as I knocked on her door. I knew I was being rude for interrupting, but I needed to say sorry before I lost the nerve. "Come in," I heard her say as I slowly pushed the door open. "Hey, I'll see you in a little bit," she said into her phone.

"Sorry, I can come back," I said as I turned to leave.

"No, it's fine, please come in," she said. I did as she said and shut the door.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," I told her as she smiled.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I crossed a line," she said. "I'm just a little excited to have a sister." For some reason hearing her call me her sister made me smile. No one has ever called me their sister.

"How about this," I said sitting next to her. "I will talk to Edward and see if he minds and then this weekend you can make me all girly," I said.

"It's your face and hair you don't have to talk to Edward about it."

"But, I do."

"Why?"

"It's just how we work."

"You ask him to do everything?"

"For the most part."

"Does he ask you before he does stuff?"

"No, he doesn't have to."

"Why?"

"Because he's the man," I said as she sat there and stared at me. I knew she wanted me to say more, but I wasn't going to. When living with a foster family you don't get to know them. Nothing is permanent, you can't get attached. That was my mistake with James; I was very attached to him. I never thought I would be pulled away from him, but life showed me differently. Nothing was a sure thing. I sometimes thought I was making a mistake for loving Edward as much as I did.

"Okay, well I need to finish getting ready," I said getting up to leave her room.

"Bella, if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here for you. Just so you know, I would never tell anyone what we talk about," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

I felt better after talking to Alice. When I reached the top of the stairs Edward was just coming down.

"What were you doing?" he asked me holding both of our bags.

"I hurt Alice's feelings so I went to say sorry," I told him as he glared at me.

"How did you do that?"

"She wanted to do my hair and makeup, and she wouldn't let it go. I told her no, and she got offended," I said as he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you said no. You're perfect just the way you are," he said as I smiled at him. "You are the most beautiful person I know." I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you," I told him as I molded myself to him.

"It will never happen," he said kissing my hair. "We can talk more later, but for now, you need to clean out our bags," he said as we walked to the kitchen. "We have to make sure Emily gets our books."

"Esme said she would do it for us," I said as he smiled. When I entered the kitchen Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly. I took Edward's bag first and when I looked inside I was appalled.

"When was the last time I organized your bag?" I asked feeling frustrated.

"You do it once a week," he said looking at the inside.

"This is awful! Why do you have a folder if you aren't going to use it?!" I asked raising my voice.

"It's not that bad," he said with a shrug. I pulled out all of the loose papers. I looked at everything to make sure that I could throw them away. "Just throw it all away," he said as if it was no big deal.

"Edward Anthony! Why would I do that? You could most likely use these. I have no clue how you can get such good grades and be a slob like this!"

"I know where everything is," he said brushing it off. He knew how much I hated things out of their places. "Why are bitching about it? You know you are just going to the same thing again next week," he said. He was use to me bitching about this it was an every week thing.

"I just don't see how hard it is for you to put papers in a folder," I said shaking my head. After five minutes of fixing his bag I was able to start on mine.

"May I ask a question?" Carlisle asked. We both looked to him and waited. "First of all, it is good to see that you can say what you feel, Bella, but what's the big deal?" he asked as Edward laughed, I shot him a dirty look.

"You have no idea what a neat freak she is. I can guarantee that she wants to go through this whole kitchen and redo it," he said with a laugh. Both Esme and Carlisle laughed because Edward's laughter was so contagious.

"Is that true?" Esme asked me. If looks could kill, Edward would have been dead.

"No... well, not as much as I want to get my hands on the office," I said as I went about my business.

"What's wrong with the office?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella, may I?" Edward asked as I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed knowing I was irritated with him. "This is how well I know this sweet girl. The top three things that drive her crazy are, your book aren't alphabetized, something isn't centered, and she knows a better way the room would look," he said as Carlisle looked at me for conformation.

"The desk is really cluttered as well," I said as they all busted out laughing. "Glad I could amuse you," I said zipping up my bag and walking out of the kitchen.

"Bella! Don't be mad, come here," Edward said. I knew I didn't have the chose to keep walking. "I think your cleaning fetish is cute," he said hugging me. "She only gets in the cleaning mode when she is upset," Edward said standing up looking at his watch. "When does..."

"Everyone ready?" Emmett said from behind us and I jumped. "Sorry...again," he said sounding embarrassed. "Why do I scare you so much?" I looked to Edward asking him with my eyes for him to answer for me.

"Honestly, it's because you are big and loud," Edward said.

"Why do you talk for her so much?" Emmett asked and I could tell by his tone he was frustrated.

"Because she doesn't want to talk to you. You don't understand how afraid of you she is," Edward said defending me.

"Bella, I won't hurt you," Emmett said defending himself. He was right, he may never hurt me, but part of me was waiting for him to corner me.

"You both can let your guards down, no one here is going to hurt either of you," Carlisle said.

"I'm not worried about me, I can take care of myself," Edward said quickly. Something inside me felt like it snapped, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"It's me okay?!" I said raising my voice. "I was hurt in every way you can think of by a man that looks so similar to Emmett it's not funny!" I said feeling frustrated. "God, I fucking hate it here!" I stormed out of the kitchen and headed to my room to get my shoes.

I couldn't take every one saying 'we won't hurt you', 'we're here to help you', 'you are safe here'. It really didn't matter what they said, I was scared out of my mind, and no one would ever understand what I have been through. The only person in this whole world that could understand was Edward, and as long as I had him I would be okay. I didn't need the oh-so-perfect Cullens to make me feel better. Edward and I weren't normal, and we would never fit in with the people in this house.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

Fucking Emmett! Just when I had Bella acting like who she really was, he comes in and freaks her the fuck out. I wanted to show Esme and Carlisle that Bella did speak for herself and would speak her mind. When I went upstairs to get our bags, I opened mine and emptied my folder. I knew how much she hated when I didn't use my folder. In all honesty I knew she was going to freak out when she saw what a mess my bag was, and she wouldn't even think twice of speaking up. I watched out of the corner of my eye the whole time Bella was bitching at me. I have never gotten mad at her for getting pissy with me. It took me a long time to get her to do it. If I remember right, I think it was me messing my book bag up to get her to blow her lid.

Esme and Carlisle watched our ever move. Esme smirked, and if Carlisle had his yellow pad of paper, I was sure he would have been writing shit down like the shrink he was. I knew I hurt her feelings for laughing at her, but in a way, it was so much fun to bust on her about it. James was very pleased when he found out that she loved to clean so much. Bella was the way she was because I think it was her way of controlling things.

Bella was the only person that I have ever truly loved. My life would be nothing without her. As soon as she walked into James's house I knew I would love her. It took almost three week before she said one word to me. James told me to just keep trying, and I did. She was twelve when she arrived. She had no life to her and I knew that concerned James. I remembered that day like it was yesterday...

"You dressed?" My father asked as he walked into my room. I had just finished buttoning my shirt, and he was coming to inspect me to make sure that I was presentable. He walked over to me and ran his hands down my chest as he looked me over.

"Is your wife here?" I asked.

"Yes," he said as he fixed my belt.

"I really don't like her."

"Me neither," he said with a chuckled giving me a kiss. "Did you make room for Isabella?"

"Yes sir," I said. He took me by the hand as we left my room.

When we got to the front room Vicki was standing there looking like the white trash whore she was. I knew she needed to be here because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be with my dad, so for that I guess I could deal with her.

When Emily showed up, and I saw this sweet girl with her and I was lost for words. James was able to get her to shake his hand, but I could tell that she didn't want to. She was polite, and she seemed to have respect and it made me like her more. Emily tried to get her to talk, but all she would do is shake or nod her head, or shrug her shoulders. After Emily told us that she preferred to be called Bella she left. That was when my dad introduced me to the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Bella, this handsome boy is Edward," he said to her keeping his hand in contact with her body. I wanted to slap his hand away, but I knew he was gaining her trust. All she did was give me a small smile.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Vicki said as James excused himself.

"Why don't you show Bella your room," he said as he walked away. I held my hand out for her to take it, but she didn't at first.

"Bella, this is the way we are. We all hold hands," I told her as her eyes filled with tears. She did take my hand, but I could tell that she was scared. As we walked to our room, I started to show her where to put her clothes and our bathroom. "You can unpack whenever," I said as I lay across the bed that I would now share with her. I watched her every move, she was breathtaking. When she was done she sat on the floor and read a book. I offered for her to sit on the bed with me, but she just ignored me. I hated that she was so broken, and that was when I vowed to make things better for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Emmett said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her," I told him as he nodded. We all walked to the front room as Bella was coming downstairs, she wouldn't look at anyone. I handed her bag to her and she placed it on her back.

"Here is some money for lunch," Carlisle said as he handed each of us five dollars.

"Thanks," I said taking both bills. He just shook his head disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. The ride to school was quiet which I was sure was unusually for Emmett and Alice.

"So, Bella, you like to organize things?" Alice asked. I had a feeling she couldn't be quiet for a long period of time.

"Yeah," my girl said.

"Do you think you could organize my closet?" Yeah, that brought a smile to Bella's face. I would have to thank her later. Alice was trying to befriend Bella and I think that is what she needed. I didn't get any bad vibes from the Cullens, but I just couldn't let my guard down.

Part of me knew that the way James had raised me was wrong, but it was his way of showing love. I am very protective of Bella and I hated sharing, so part of me was happy to have her all to myself.

I hated school for the simple fact that Bella and I had to be apart. I always told her how beautiful she was and that wasn't a lie, she was a knockout. She had long dark hair, big brown eyes, and her skin was flawless. She was not only beautiful on the outside; she was gorgeous on the inside. She had a huge heart and would probably do anything for anyone. I didn't know if that came from fear or not, but it still made her a wonderful person.

She never noticed the attention that she got from other guys. I noticed every one of the mother fuckers. I always told her not to be rude to anyone that may speak to her, but I didn't want her to be overly friendly either. Bella thought so little of herself and I'm not going to lie, I use it to my advantage. She didn't understand how I or anyone, for that matter, could love her. We pulled into the school's student parking lot and you could see groups of kids. There were the nerds, the jocks, the whores who were with the jock, the whores that wish they were with the jock, and all the other kids who probably got along with everyone. I took a deep breath and looked to Bella who was checking out all the kids as well. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight.

"I love you," I said to her as she melted to my body.

"I love you."

"Okay, same rules apply from the last school," I told her as she smiled at me.

"Will we all eat lunch together?" she asked.

"Yup!" Alice said popping the P and getting excited over it. "Come on, I want to introduce you to Jasper," Alice said as I took Bella's hand. As we got out of his much too big Jeep, I noticed all eyes were on us, the new kids. This town seemed as though they thrived on new kids.

"Jas!" Alice said as a tall blond guy looked our way. He smiled as we met him half way. "This is Bella and Edward," she said as he wrapped one arm around her.

"It's nice to meet you both," he said as he extended his hand to me. "You going to play ball this year?" he asked me.

"No," I said trying not to be rude. I noticed two bottled blond girls walking toward us, staring at me. I knew Bella had noticed, because her whole body language changed, she stood up straight, wrapped one arm around my waist, and sticking her hand in my back pocket.

"Hey Alice, you look so cute today!" One of the girls said.

"As always. What do you want?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Who are your new friends?" One girl asked smiling at me.

"Bella, Edward, this is Lauren and Tanya," Alice said.

"Nice to meet you," Tanya said to me as if Bella wasn't there. She even tried sticking her chest out a little more.

"Baby, we should go to the office and get our schedules," my jealous little girlfriend said. I couldn't help chuckling at her. I lifted her chin with my finger and gave her a small kiss.

"I'll show you where it is," Emmett said. "Oh! There she is. BABY!" he yelled and I felt Bella jump. "This beautiful woman is my girlfriend, Rose this is Edward and Bella," he said with a huge smile. Rose was pretty, but she didn't hold a flame to Bella.

"It's nice to meet you both," she said talking more to Bella than me.

"You too. I don't mean to be rude, but we really need to get to the office." Yes, this would be my control freak.

"Oh yeah, come on," Emmett said. I knew he was trying to get into Bella good graces, and I didn't know how I felt about it. I knew Bella could do better than me, but I never wanted her to.

"So, Bella, where did you move form?" Rose asked Bella.

"Seattle."

"Cool! You will be so bored here, there is nothing to do," Rose said.

"That's okay, I don't do much anyway," Bella said. This was true we never really went out of the house unless it was for school.

"Well, that sucks. Me, you, and Alice will have to do something together," Rose said. That probably wouldn't happen.

"Maybe." That's my girl. She knew I wouldn't let her do anything with just the two of them. When we left the office Emmett asked to see what classes we had. I was very happy to see that Bella and Alice had a few classes together. Bella and I were never in the 'in crowd', but I had a feeling we were going to be. I walked Bella to her first class and gave her a kiss before I headed to my class. The day was going to drag and I knew it.

* * *

I hope you all liked the little flash back and there will be many more to come. Review so I know what you all think! Next chapter will be some of their school day and you will find out more about James and Vicki!


	8. Chapter 8

I just feel that I should put up a quick WARNING this story will have both Edward and Bella being abused. I know things are going to be confusing for a little bit just bear with me!

* * *

BPOV

"Hi, I'm Angela." This girl had been in my first three classes.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said trying to not be overly friendly.

"I don't know if you have met anyone yet, but you are welcome to sit with my friends and me at lunch," she said with a genuine smile. Something about her was real, maybe it was her soft brown eyes, or the way she spoke her words. When she was talking you could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you, but I am probably going to sit with my boyfriend and the Cullens," I told her as her eyes grew big.

"As in Cullens, you mean Alice and Emmett?" she asked and I nodded my head yes. "That is so cool. I've always wanted to hang with all of them, but I can't work up the nerve to talk to any of them," she told me.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I wouldn't be sitting with them if I didn't live with them," I told her with a chuckle. I watched the confusion form in her face and I knew what her next question was going to be. "Edward and I are in the system, ya know foster care?" I said.

"Oh wow, well, I must say that you are very lucky to be living with them. Doctor Cullen is an amazing man. He has helped a lot of people. Mrs. Cullen and my mom are in the same book club. They are some of the nicest people I know. Alice is really nice too and Emmett is a big teddy bear, but he is so loud," she told me as I chuckled. I was glad that I wasn't the only one that thought so. "He's dating Rosalie, she's okay, well, yeah, she is nice enough," she said. I could tell that she wanted to say something else, but didn't.

"You can tell me what you really think I won't tell anyone, and I would really like to know the truth," I told her.

"I don't like to talk bad about people."

"Please?" I asked. "It will forever stay between us, I promise."

"Okay, she can be mean. She is usually at her meanest when someone provokes her, so like I said she is nice enough. Just don't get on her bad side," she said as we both chuckled. I liked talking to Angela, I almost felt normal. I had never really had any girlfriends, and now I kind of had two.

English class went smoothly and then it was time for lunch. I was excited because I was missing Edward. I walked with Angela to the cafeteria and we talked about what was good to eat. She told me I couldn't go wrong with the pizza. Pizza sounded so good, but I knew Edward wouldn't let me have so much grease. As we stood outside the door of the lunch room, I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

"I've missed you," he said kissing my cheek. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Angela, Angela, this is Edward," I said as they exchanged nice to meet yous.

"I'll see you at the end of the day," she said as she made her way inside.

"She seems...nice," Edward said in an un-amused tone.

"Yeah, she is."

He rolled his eyes and went inside. I knew he hated it when I had someone other than him to talk to. I didn't know what he had to worry about, but it was nice to talk to a female once in a while. That was why I liked Vicki. When she would come around, she and I would talk, it was nice. I was hoping that I could see her again. I knew Edward hated her and to this day I had no idea why.

"So, I was thinking about joining the football team," he told me as we got food from the lunch line. We both got salad and milk.

"Can I be a cheerleader?"

"I guess, if you want your scars to show," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"The skirts are mid-thigh, the shirt has no sleeves and it will show your belly if you lift your arms." He always knew how to get me to not do something. He looked at my face and he knew I wasn't going to want to be a cheerleader anymore, and he asked me what I thought.

"Whatever you want, Edward," I said feeling a little pissed off.

"Please don't start being a bitch right now," he said as we made our way to the table. Alice and Emmett were already sitting.

"Lovers spat?" Rose asked as we sat down.

"No," we said together. Edward gave me my salad and I started to eat.

"Hey guys," Jasper said joining us. "Edward man, coach wants you to play bad. He was asking who your father was, so he could talk to him about getting you to play," he said.

"I'm telling ya, you got to play. I think you are the fastest runner I know." Edward was fast, not only with running, but his reflexes were fantastic. "Fuck, Newton," Emmett said as I looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" I asked looking around.

"Don't look Bella, he's weird," Alice said as everyone kept their heads down and ate. Edward was even keeping his head down.

"So?" I felt a little hurt because I am sure if I wasn't in the 'in crowd' I would be weird to them.

"Just fucking eat, Bella," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Hey Bella," Mike said when he made it to the table.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him. I was not going to be rude to someone who has done nothing wrong to me.

"Mr. Smith wanted me to give this to you, he forgot," Mike said handing me a text book. "You are going to need it for homework tonight," he said as I narrowed my brow at him. I didn't remember Mr. Smith saying we had homework. "Here," he said as he sat his bag on the floor and fished around in his messy bag, I wanted to clean it.

"You're a slob," I said as I gasped and covered my mouth. "I'm so sorry, that was rude. I meant that your bag is a mess, please don't be offended." I was so embarrassed and everyone else laughed. It wasn't my intention to get them all to laugh at him.

"Don't worry about it. I get what you're saying. Plus, I know where everything is," Mike said with a chuckle.

"I've heard that before," I said as Mike pulled out the assignment that I needed. "Thanks Mike, this is really nice of you," I said as I wrote down what needed to be done.

"No problem, I'll see you around," Mike said as he walked away. I put my things away and then turned back to the table.

"Wow! I have never seen him talk to a girl without stuttering or turning red," Emmett said as everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess him and I must have the same amount of weird in us," I said as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You're not weird Bella," Emmett said as I glared at him.

"I'm quiet not stupid, if I didn't live with you, you would have never tried to talk to me," I said as his laughter quieted down. "That's what I thought," I said as I started to eat again.

"Bella, you and I are going to be the best of friends," Rose said as I smiled at her. We probably wouldn't.

"I won't allow you to be friends with Mike," Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to him and gave him a disgusted look. I didn't find that fair at all. Mike was harmless. Edward shot me back a look that dared me to go against what he said. I knew better, so I just nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I will admit it," Emmett started to say. "Edward, you are cool as fuck and I see us becoming good friends. Bella, you are cool too, but the two of you together is fucking weird," he said as I smirked and then laughed. "Wow, I didn't think it was possible, but I made Bella laugh," he said as Edward pinched the inside of my thigh. I looked at him and he shook his head no. I sat there and ate the rest of my lunch without saying another word. I didn't know what I had done, but I was sure I was going to find out.

"What's your next class?" Edward asked.

"History."

"Let's go, I'll walk you." With that we stood and left the table. Once we were out of the cafeteria, I felt Edwards grip on my hand became painful.

"No making friends with any guys, got it?" he asked showing as much anger as he could.

"I'm not," I said in my defense.

"Sticking up for Mike and then laughing at Emmett? You don't call that making friends with them?" I didn't know how to respond to that. I thought I was just being polite. "I want to play football, but I don't think I can because who knows what you will do after school," he said crushing my hand in his. "You need to say something because right now all I want to do is beat the shit out of your ass," he said as I flinched away.

"I'm sorry. I'm not making friends with anyone. You know I would ask you first if there was someone I wanted to hang out with. If you want to play football go ahead and do it. You of all people know I don't do anything after school and especially on school nights. So, you being angry with me makes no sense." I took a deep breath as we stood outside my class and stared at one another.

"Things are changing," he said as he loosened his grip on my hand.

"It's only been a day."

"I know, but things are different this time."

"They are."

"I have never wanted to play a sport before, but I think I would be good at it," he said seeking my approval.

"I think you would be great," I told him as he smiled. "I'll miss you, but I'm sure I will live a few hours a day without you," I said with a playful pout.

"I think we have to change our rules. I don't think we will ever live with James again, but we need an understanding of sorts. We will go over that tonight. I don't want to lose control and I think playing football with make everything else harder, ya know?" I smiled at him because he was trying to be a kid and the man at the same time.

"Babe, we can talk about this later okay? I want you to play football, be a kid for once. I can be good, I promise. I think this will be good for both of us," I told him.

"How will this be good for you?"

"Well, I have to learn sometime to live without you, ya know?"

"That won't ever happen..."

"It could," I said.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen to me. For everyday of forever, right?" he asked looking sad.

"That's what I want," I told him. And it was.

"Be at Emmett's jeep right after your last class. We will run you home." He kissed me before leaving me to go to his class. He was right things were changing, but it was going to for the better, I just knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

Class went so fast that I was shocked when it was the end of the day. Alice met me at the door of my last class and we walked out together. She talked about her day, but I was only half listening. I was trying to plan my night in my head. I knew I probably wouldn't have to cook dinner, so I could get most of my homework done before Edward got home from practice. He would want quiet to do his homework, so I would help Esme clean after dinner. Maybe Alice would want me to organize her closet at night. With what I saw of it, it would take a couple of days.

"God, I missed you," Edward said as he swallowed me in a hug. "I don't know if I am going to be able to play," he said still holding me tight.

"Why? What happened?"

"I can barely get through a school day without going crazy. How am I going to concentrate on football if I am missing you so much?"

"Babe, it is only like two hours. I want you to do this for you," I said pulling back enough to kiss him. I don't know how long we stood there and kissed, but it must have been too long for Emmett's liking.

"Come one! We gotta roll," he said as Edward chuckled. It was good to see him carefree. We jumped into the back seat and sat as close as we could to one another.

"How much homework do you have?" Edward asked me kissing my neck.

"I should have most of it done before you get home," I said as he sucked on my sweet spot.

"Wanna know what I found out?" he asked as he licked my neck.

"W-w-what?" I asked as my body broke out in shiver bumps.

"Seniors who have above an eighty average don't have homework," he said as he bit my neck.

"Ohmygod, Edward stop," I said as I tried to pull away. The arm that was around my neck gripped hard and I winced. I didn't know if he was playing and I started to get nervous.

"I'm in a really good mood," he said pulling me as close as he could.

"Good I'm glad."

"I feel so much better knowing that I don't have the worry about homework ever night," he said as I lay my head on his chest. I really didn't have a choice he was holding me so tight. I was glad that he had one thing that he didn't have to worry about, and I was even happier, because we would still have plenty of time together at night.

"So, Coach Clapp already called my dad, and he gave verbal consent for you to play, so all you have to do is grab some gym clothes and we can head back," Emmett said. I don't think I have ever seen Edward smile so big. It warmed my heart knowing he was this happy.

"Who's here?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Probably one of my mom's book club people," Alice said as we got out.

"Bedroom or kitchen?" Edward asked me.

"May I get something little to eat?" I asked him as my stomach growled on cue.

"Sure, something small, like a banana or something," he said as he gave me a quick kiss before he ran up the stairs. I chuckled at his child like behavior, it was unlike him, but yet it was refreshing. As I rounded the doorway to the kitchen my stomach dropped when I saw Vicki sitting with Esme.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I hugged her.

"I came to see you," she said as she pulling back.

"Let me go get Edward," I said, turning to run out of the room.

"No, I just want to talk to you," she said. "Please don't tell Edward."

"I can't, not tell him," I said and I knew she knew I couldn't.

"No one will ever know," Esme said.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell.

"I'll be right back," I said as I headed for the stairs. "What's wrong you gave me a heart attack," I said as I walked into our room.

"I can't find my running shoes," he said. "I'm going to need cleats. Do you think the shrink would buy me some?"

"For real? I don't think he would tell you no."

"Um...yeah?" he said. I walked around him and moved the pants that he didn't get into the hamper. I put the pants in the hamper and then handed him his sneakers. "Thanks Babe, you're a life saver," he said putting them on. While I was up in the room I took my sneakers off and put them in the closet. "Want a piggy back ride?" he asked me with a playful smile. I could get use to this Edward. I put my arms around his neck and when I was on his back I wrapped my legs around his waist, then I nipped at his ear.

"I can't wait for tonight! I don't care if you're bad I am still going to bury myself inside you," he said as I giggled and sucked on his ear lobe. "I'm in too good of a mood, so please be good."

"I'm always good," I said. I laughed as he ran downstairs with me on his back.

"I'm going to run downstairs and see if Em's ready yet. Can you go grab me a bottle of water?" he asked.

"Em?" I asked.

"Whatever, go get my water," he said as I laughed. When I walked into the kitchen Vicki looked at me nervously.

"I didn't say anything," I said as I grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge. "This better not get me in trouble," I said as I glared at her. Just as I made it to the front room Edward was coming up from Emmett's room.

"What size shoe do you wear? I'll call my dad and have him pick you up a pair," Emmett told Edward.

"Eleven and a half. Thanks man," Edward said. "Thanks Baby, I love you," he said giving me a quick kiss.

"Thanks Bella. I would give you a kiss, but I'm pretty sure that Edward would be pissed," Emmett said with a laugh holding the bottle of water that I gave him.

"Damn straight! I don't share," Edward said winking at me. With one last kiss they were gone. I took a deep breath and headed back to the kitchen.

"So, Edward is playing football?" Vicki asked me. All I did was nod.

"Why are you here and why couldn't I tell Edward?" I asked.

"You and I both know if he knew he would have stayed," Vicki said as Esme sat quietly.

"Vicki, I will talk to you, but I can't do it in front of Esme," I said.

"Bella, I know what went on in James' household. Vicki and I have been talking all afternoon," Esme said as I felt myself become enraged.

"You had no right!" I yelled. "You were never fucking there! You need to keep your mouth shut!" I said to her as the tears came.

"Bella, you okay?" I heard Alice say from behind me.

"I'm fine. I'm going to my room," I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Isabella Marie Dywer! Sit your ass down and talk to me," Vicki yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. "I'm not saying it again, sit!" she said as I walked back to the kitchen table.

"I'm not talking to you, and I am telling Edward," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whatever. It's your ass not mine," she said knowing I would do anything to keep from getting the belt.

"Bella, in this house, we respect our guest and I expect nothing less from you," Esme said giving me the 'mom' look.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said as I uncrossed my arms.

"Bella, I have been working with the police for over a year trying to get you out of there and him behind bars..." That was all I heard when I got up and went to my room.

I couldn't be around her right now, and I wish Edward was with me. How dare her! She knew my background and I didn't understand why she would intentionally try to get James in trouble. I couldn't even focus on my homework I was so upset. I loved James will all my heart, now he was out of my life, and I knew I was never going to see him again. As I laid there I thought about the first time that James kissed me.

Edward had just been punished and I was crying for him. James had hit him so hard that it turned my stomach. I hoped that one day I would be in a home that didn't have abuse in it. I was sitting on the couch with my knees to my chest. I felt James sit on the couch next to me and he started to rub my back.

"Bella, do you know what Edward is doing right now?" he asked and I shook my head no. "He is in your room standing in the corner. You understand why he got a spanking don't you?" he asked me as I shook my head yes. "And that was?"

"Um...he lied?" I said like a question.

"About what?"

"His homework. He said it was done when it wasn't," I said a little above a whisper.

"I know you are scared, but my spankings are nothing to fear. I'm sure Edward will talk to you about it later. I wouldn't do anything that would cause permanent damage. You will be a little sore, but nothing more, and within a couple of hours you wouldn't feel anything," he said pulling me closer to him. He played with my hair and pulled it over my shoulder. He ran his fingers up and down my neck as I tried to calm my breathing.

"May I ask a question?" I asked.

"Of course, Princess," he said kissing the top of my head.

"When do you give spankings?"

"Whenever one of the rules are broken. I don't want you to fear me," he said as he lifted my chin to his face. "Edward said that you finally kissed him back the other day," he said as he ran the pad of this thumb across my bottom lip.

"Yes sir," I said as my heart started to race. "Are you mad?"

"No, not mad. Maybe a little jealous that I didn't get the first kiss," he said as he lowered his face to mine. I was nervous and I pulled away. He gripped my face hard and held me in place. "Don't pull away from me," he said as I swallowed hard. This really wasn't right, he was acting like Phil and I thought I was going to throw up. "Bella, do you love me?"

"Yes sir," I said as he held me tighter.

"Then show me how much you love me," he whispered on my lips. The kiss started off with little pecks, then he would keep his lips pressed to mine longer and I felt him lick my bottom lip. I knew he wanted me to open my mouth, but I just couldn't.

"Baby, talk to me," he said as he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't feel right. Phil use to kiss me and...I just don't like it," I said trying to look away from him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Phil use to rape you, I won't do that. If you say it is okay then it's not rape, do you understand?" he asked me as he let go of me and lay on the couch. "Lay with me," he said as he made room for me next to him. I trusted James and I really didn't think that he would hurt me. He opened his arms and I lay on my side facing him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I understand what you are saying...I'm just scared," I said as he pushed my shirt up a bit and rubbed his hand on my bare back.

"I just want you to trust me."

"I do," I said quickly.

"Good to know," he said with a chuckle. "Let's try this again, okay?" he asked as I nodded my head yes. He started off slow again, but this time I opened my mouth for him and he pushed his tongue in my mouth, he moaned in contentment. I smiled knowing that he was pleased. We laid there for over an hour and kissed. By the end I wasn't scared anymore, I even wanted more. I thought Phil had ruined me and I was so happy knowing that I was going to be able to get over all the wrong that had been done to me.

I don't know how long I laid there and thought about James, but I was brought out of my thought by a knock on the door. I didn't answer the knock knowing that I wanted to be alone. Part of me was even glad that Edward wasn't home. I saw the door crack open and Vicki walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

"Go away I have nothing to say to you," I said as rolled over and pushed my face into the pillow.

"Kiddo, I know you're mad, but what James was doing was wrong," she said as I stayed face down in the pillow. "Part of you knows that he having sex with you was wrong," she said. I knew I needed to respond, but I didn't know how. I didn't know if I could trust her like I use to. I went with my first instinct and that was to lie.

"I never had sex with him," I said. "I have had sex with Edward, I won't deny that, but I never did with James." I turned my head to look at her and I could tell she was mad.

"Bella, I walked into the room that I shared with James and saw him on top of you. You remember that don't you?" she asked, I didn't say anything. "I know you remember," she said coaxing me to say something.

"No I don't," I said as she stood up.

"Bella, people are going to find out very soon. This case has made national news! Of course yours and Edward's identities have not been released. I will do anything to protect the both of you." I couldn't help but to laugh at her.

"You are so fucking stupid! You were never home! You know nothing! I love Edward and James with all of my heart." I needed to breathe. "Vicki, what is this proof that everyone is talking about?"

"I need you to remember that everything I did was to protect you..."

"What did you do?" I asked getting off the bed.

"Ohmygod Sweetie! I had sssooo...what the fuck?" Edward asked walking into our room. He looked all sweaty and sexy, but I was too pissed to appreciate it.

"Answer my question," I said taking a deep breath.

"I planted bugs, in the house," she said. "The last month...they know everything from the spanking to the sex between all of you. Nothing can be done about Edward now, because even though he is a minor he is old enough to give consent to have sex..."

"So it's all on me," I said as I slapped Edward's hand away.

"Vicki, I think you need to leave. You are nothing but a fucking white trash whore who likes to cause drama. I fucking loath you," Edward sneered. I couldn't take anymore so I took off running. I headed out the bedroom door, down the stairs, rounded the corner to the basement. I needed something to keep my mind busy, I needed something in my control and Alice's closet was calling my name.

"Hey Bella," Alice said when I busted through her door.

"I need to clean. I don't want to talk, I just need to clean," I said as I went to her closet.

"Everything is going to be okay," she said to me, which was when the tears came.

"No it's not, my life is falling apart and I have no control, I never have control," I whispered as I started to sort through her shoes, she had a lot of them. Alice stayed quiet, but I could feel her staring at me. After a while my tears subsided and I was so thirsty. I was starting to think that Alice was a mind reader.

"I'm going to grab a drink, do you want one?"

"Yes please," I said. When I was done with her shoes I pulled everything out from the bottom of the closet. She had a great closet. It had several shelves and the bottom was lined with a shoe rack.

"Here ya go," Alice said handing me a bottle of water. "Dinner's done."

"I'm not hungry," I said to her. "Is all of this stuff dirty?"

"No, nothing is dirty," she said as I nodded my head and started folding and laying out clothes to see what I was working with. "Do you want to talk?"

"There really isn't anything to talk about. The only man I ever thought of as my father is probably going to jail because of me. You don't know how that feels. I love James and he never abused me. So, yeah, this all sucks pretty bad," I said as I took hangers out of the closet.

"I can't imagine what you are going through. Just so you know, if you ever need to talk I would never tell anyone anything you say," she said with a small smile.

"That's really nice of you, but how do I know I can trust you?"

"Sometimes you just have to give people a chance," she said. I knew she was right.

"Maybe tomorrow we can talk, ya know, when Edward's not here," I said as her eyes lit up.

"That would be awesome. I swear to you I will never say anything," she said. "I'm going to eat, you sure you don't want to come?"

"No, I'm too upset, but I do feel better. Maybe I will be up in a little while," I said as she nodded her head in understanding and left me with a wonderful mess and quiet. Maybe I would talk to Alice, everyone needed someone right?

EPOV

I was livid and my whole body was shaking. The thing was...was that I didn't know what I was madder about. Was I more mad because Vicki is a nosy bitch and she is going to be putting Bella through hell, or was it that people knew that I have had sex with a man. I was sick to my stomach. The world was going to know that I allowed James to fuck my ass, mouth, and I french kissed him on a daily bases. I just had to hope that word didn't get around school. Poor Bella, this was going to be so hard for her, but part of me was happy that we were away from James.

I really started questioning the lifestyle that I was brought up with, about a year ago. I hated watching Bella kiss, suck, or fuck James. She was mine, and I was so in love with her. I hated when Bella and I would be together and James would come in and watch. I started to hate when James would tell me that I would be sleeping in his bed at night. I hated that I would get off when he would have sex with me or vice a versa.

I was lost and I didn't know what to do. I knew I needed to give Bella space. I knew I needed a shower, and I knew that Vicki needed to be out of this house before Bella reappeared. I wiped the tears that I didn't know had fallen and headed out of the bedroom. When I reached the kitchen I saw Esme and Vicki drinking tea.

"Esme, I know this is your house, but I really think that Vicki needs to leave before Bella sees her again. She trusted you Vick, you betrayed her trust." I watched as Vicki stood and walked over to me.

"Edward, I know you know it was wrong. A few weeks ago, when I was home, I saw your face when James kissed Bells, you looked pissed, sick, and disgusted. You hated it because you knew it was wrong," she said as I looked anywhere but at her. "I'm not sorry," she said as she turned to Esme and said her good byes.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked. I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat any longer and the tears spilled over.

"I'm a horrible person," I said as I choked out a sob. "I have doubted my upbringing for about a year, and I kept my mouth shut. Am I gay?" I asked Esme. "Don't answer that, I shouldn't be talking to you. Please don't tell Emmett any of this. I really like football, and I don't want anyone knowing anything," I begged.

"No one needs to know anything," I heard Emmett say.

"Fuck my life," I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Dude, I'm not stupid, I know you have been hurt," Emmett said grabbing my arm. "No one will know. I give you my word," he said as I stared at him. "I'm here if you need to talk." I didn't say anything. I went up to my room and jumped into the shower. I got the water as hot as I could and scrubbed my body. I found myself doing this more often than none. I knew I needed to talk to Bella about my feelings, I just didn't know how.

"Edward?" I heard Emmett say as I pulled on my shorts.

"You can come in," I said.

"Mom sent me up here to tell you dinner was done," he said.

"Kay, I'll be right down. Has Bella come out of Alice's room yet?"

"How'd you know where she was?"

"She was extremely upset, she needed to clean something," I said as we both chuckled.

"Nah, she's still in there. Alice said she wasn't hungry," he told me.

"I'll go get her. Tell your parents that we will be right there," I said as he headed down the stairs. "Alice, is it okay if I go in your room to talk to Bella?" I asked her when we arrived in the kitchen.

"Of course. Just so you know, she hasn't eaten anything since lunch," she told me.

"Thanks," I said taking a deep breath and headed to Alice's room. The door was already opened, so I stood in the doorway and watched my girl work her magic.

"I'm not hungry, please don't make me eat," she said without looking up.

"You need to eat, Baby," I said as I walked over to her, and sat on the floor with her.

"If I eat I'm going to be sick," she said still not looking at me. I gently took a hold of her chin and turned her face to look at me.

"You can work on this more tomorrow. Have you done your homework?"

"No. I'll go do that now," she said as she tried to get up. I held her waist and pulled her into a hug. I felt some of the tension leave her body.

"You need to eat," I said again and she sighed.

"I hate Vicki."

"I know."

"Why aren't you upset?"

"I am, but we can talk later okay? Let's go eat."

"How was practice?"

"Amazing. I love it Baby, I can't wait for the first game that I can play in," I told her as she finally smiled at me.

"I can't wait to watch." She leaned in a kissed my lips, I loved her kisses. "Promise we can talk before bed?"

"Promise. I love you for everyday of forever."

"And I will love you for one more day after that," she said as I chuckled at her. I knew I needed to talk to her, and I loved her enough to tell her what I was feeling. She was the only person that I was ever going to trust for the rest of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

My warning stands...

I own nothing.

* * *

BPOV

In one word to describe the way I was feeling, would be confused. My heart was breaking for James, I felt ambushed by Esme and Vicki, Edward was acting as if he didn't care, and I felt alone. I knew I had people, but at the same time no one would understand. Having a family dinner with the Cullens was odd to say the least. Carlisle tried to get everyone in a conversation, but I just didn't feel like talking. I was shocked at how much Edward talked and ate. Edward and Emmett talked about how much they were looking forward to the game the following night. It did make me happy that Edward was so happy, but I was still so depressed at the same time. It seemed like he was fitting in and I was a downer for him, I didn't want that.

I took my last bite and asked to be excused. Carlisle said yes, I looked to Edward for his approval, and he shook his head yes. I took my plate to the sink and then headed out of the room. I knew Carlisle was going ask if I was okay and I wanted to hear what was said. I was shocked when I heard Esme speak first.

"I should go talk to her," she said.

"No," I heard Edward say. "You don't know her. When she is upset...she will be better tomorrow," he said as I smiled to myself.

"Are you upset about everything that has happened today?" I heard Carlisle ask him.

"Please don't shrink me right now," Edward said. I could tell he was trying to not be snippy.

"I'm asking because I'm concerned. I'm not trying to 'shrink' you, so you say," Carlisle said in his patient tone.

"I don't like Vick, so to say I was happy to see her would be a lie. Knowing that I won't be involved with putting my father in jail makes my day better, but knowing how upset Bella is...I don't like seeing her so upset," he said as I heard a chair scrap along the tile floor.

I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. I grabbed my book bag, sat at the desk, and started on my homework. As I got into what needed to be done I heard Edward come in and turn on the TV. He kept the volume down and he didn't say a word to me. I was surprised that I was able to finish with in an hour. I put all of my things away and went to the bathroom to take a body shower. I let the water run over my skin and I could feel myself relax. It was what I needed. When I was done I walked back to the bedroom; the TV was off.

"Lay with me," he said. I crawled into the bed, but I didn't lie down. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," I told him as he pulled me down on his chest.

"I feel...happy," he said as we laid there in silences.

"How?" I asked. That was when he told me for the last year he had doubted his upbringing, and this shocked me, but also got me thinking. I started thinking about how Edward would act when James would show me attention or him for that matter.

Three months earlier...

It was the end of the school year and we were all getting ready to start our day. Edward was drinking coffee while James got all of his things ready for work. He was a relator and he was very good at his job. I guess people would call him a smooth talker. I found him to be interesting, smart, and informative. When I was done with the dishes I sat at the table, and waited for the two of them to be ready to go.

"Okay kids, I should be home by six tonight," Dad said closing his briefcase. "Be good today, I don't want to come home and have to hand out spankings, understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir," we both said together.

"Good, walk me to the door," he said as we both followed him to the front door. He took Edward by the hand while we walked. When we got to the front door I pulled out James's suit jacket, and waited for him to say his good byes to Edward. I always watched in awe as the two of them had their time together. Edward and James were about the same height, and James would always stand with his hands on Edward's hips.

"Make sure you get to and from school safely. Make sure your sister does all of her homework, got it?" James asked him.

"Yes Dad, I always do," Edward said with a small smile.

Dad would always give him lunch money for the two of us. I watched as James moved closer to Edward's mouth and he placed one hand on the back of his neck. Edward would always put his hand on James' waist. I watched as James gave Edward a small smile before their lips touch. Edward would close his eyes as tight as he could. I would watch as their tongues would go in and out of each other's mouths. For some reason, it would always turn me on. I would always wait anxiously for my turn. I didn't know why I wanted to kiss him so bad. I was sure it still went with the fact that I could actually kiss him and not feel sick. With one final peck, James would move away. I thought for sure I saw Edward wipe his mouth, but I wasn't sure. I knew if James seen that, he would be pissed.

"I love you," James said pulling Edward close. "We're going to have a talk later," James said hugging him closer. All Edward did was nod his head in understanding.

James turned to me and grabbed ahold of my ass. He gave me a quick peck and I opened my mouth for him as his tongue filled my mouth. When James pulled away I looked over his shoulder, and saw Edward looking enraged and sick at the same time. None of his mood swings made sense to me.

"After our talk," James said looking at Edward. "I want all three of us to have family time," he said as we all agreed. I loved family time...

"Is that why you have been acting funny when James would show me any affection?" I asked as he nodded his head yes. "That's why you were wiping your mouth..." It was more a thought, but I said it out loud. "Why didn't you just tell him no? He always told me he would never force me if I didn't want to do something," I told him wanting to know.

"Babe, do you really think he was being honest?"

"Well...yes," I said now doubting myself. I was feeling like I missed something.

"You never said no to him?"

"Yes...well, kinda," I said with a shrug. I remember telling him that I was uncomfortable, but I don't think I ever said no.

"What happened when you said no?" he asked me. The way he asked sounded regretful in a way, but I wasn't sure.

"I guess I never really said no. I would tell him I was uncomfortable, but he would always talk to me, and make me feel better. He never forced himself on me," I said with a shrug.

"Bella, I have tried to say no. I would make myself get sick just so I didn't have to be with him, which would sometimes work. He never took no for an answer." He took a deep breath and then kept talking. "I'm kinda happy that we don't have to be with him anymore."

"You are being a fucking hypocrite! You have been defending him this whole time and saying shit like 'I'm glad I'm not the one that is going to my father in jail'. And now, you are going to sit here and say he raped you?!" I was livid pissed. I hated double standers.

"He raped you too!" he yelled loudly. We both jumped off the bed and stood toe to toe. "He started having sex with you when you were thirteen. Hate to tell you sweetheart, but that is rape."

"I NEVER said fucking no! I liked it. I couldn't get enough! If you hated it so much, you should make a statement or something, ya know, tell the world that Dad raped you. You said that you would always be there for me, and you are feeding me to the wolves instead of standing beside me!" I wanted to cry, but I wanted to be tough.

"Number one," he said sticking one finger in my face. "You need to change your tone. Number two," he said sticking two fingers in my face. I knew he was furious with me because he was talking between clenched teeth. I wanted so badly to slap his hand away, but I knew I was already in enough trouble. "Get in the corner and shut your fucking mouth," he said as the bedroom door flew open.

"What is the yelling about?" Carlisle asked looking panicked.

"Sorry if we got to loud," Edward said trying to calm himself down. "It's over there won't be any more yelling."

"Everything okay?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded my head yes and held back the unshed tears that were going to fall over any minute.

"We're just going to go to bed," Edward said as he turned to the bed and started to turn back the covers.

"It's only eight," Carlisle pointed out.

"Yeah, well it has been a long day," Edward said in a clipped tone.

"Fair enough. Get some rest," he said before turning to walk out of the room.

Neither of us said a word and I went to stand in the corner. I heard Edward move about the room, I didn't know what he was doing. I had a feeling that he would spank me and I waited for it. It never came though...

"I'm sorry. I can't say anything bad against him. As much as I want to hate him, I can't. He is the only man that will ever be my father. You're stronger than me, Bella. I can't do it and you will," he said sounding pained. I was still facing the corner. "I am a hypocrite, and I am totally fucked up. I'm happy, scared, and sad all at once. I don't know what emotion to follow. This is all confusing, and I don't even know how to go day to day. I'm so lost," he said as he choked back a sob. "I'm supposed to be the man and take care of you and I don't even know where to start with new rules."

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. He was breaking down and I was stuck in the fucking corner until he said I could get out. I stood there for God knows how long and listened to the only man I will ever love forever bawl his eyes out, and I could do nothing about it. After a while I felt his arms snake around my waist and hold me tight. I gripped his fore arms in a death grip, I felt like he was going to disappear. If I ever lost him, and he wasn't in my life, I think I would die. I couldn't survive this world without him.

"You can get out of the corner now," he said as I quickly twisted in his arms and hugged him.

"I hate that you didn't talk to me sooner about this. I don't want to be the one to put him in jail. Everyone says he was wrong and he abused us, but he helped me so much. I thought Phil ruined me for life, but I can kiss and have sex without freaking out or getting sick. Edward, I can't do this," I said as I walked away from him.

"I will be there with you every step of the way," he said as I lay down in bed.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you want this so bad?"

"I don't want to share you anymore… I never wanted to share you. James and I treated you like a whore, and I hate myself for it. I want him out of our lives, but I know I will never forget him. I don't want to forget him, minus the sex part. James as a person is amazing, I love him, but hate him," he said as I rolled my eyes. He was all over the place with his emotions, and he was giving me whiplash with this, I hate him, but love him bullshit. "You hate me now, don't you," he said sounding like he was going to cry again. I jumped off the bed and paced the length of the room.

"I could never hate you, even if I tried. I just can't take this I love, but hate him bull. I need some space. You think you're lost? I'm a hundred miles behind you. At least you have something now that makes you happy," I said as I walked into the bathroom.

My plan was to just sit in the bathroom for a while, but I looked to the extra bedroom and I started to think that having my own room wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

I was so mad at myself. I was mad at James. I was mad at the world, who was I kidding. Bella was right, I did have something that made me happy, and Bella felt like she had nothing. I was telling Bella the truth when I said that I could never say anything bad about James, and I couldn't, not to his face. I should have told her that. Just spending one whole day in Forks had me all kinds of confused.

I liked everything about Forks High. My classes were very laid back and not having to do any homework rocked. I felt so bad that Bella was having a hard time with all of this. I wanted to make it better. I didn't think I was going to care so little about being away from James, and I didn't think Bella was going to care so much. I always thought that as long as we were together everything was going to be okay.

I couldn't explain what I was feeling and make it make sense. When I heard a second door shut I went to the bathroom door and opened it to see Bella went to the other room. I was going to give her time to think, I needed to do the same as well.

I lay in my bed and thought about everything that I was feeling. I was happy because I loved football. I loved everything about it. I loved the workout, hitting people hard, and the manliness to the game. I couldn't wait to play in an actual game. I wanted to make Bella proud of me. I don't think I have ever done anything that she could be proud of.

I was sad because I was taken away from the only home I have ever had. I was going to be eighteen in May, and then I would be out on my own once school was over. I really didn't see Esme and Carlisle letting me hang around much longer than graduation. I know I could have lived with James forever if I wanted to.

I was scared of the unknown. I didn't know how everything was going to work out. With James we knew what we were getting and here...everything was different. I was scared that Bella wasn't going to love me anymore. That would be the one thing to kill me. Part of me wanted to run away, but I wouldn't unless Bella wanted to go with me.

I knew I was fucked up; no one would ever have to tell me. I had been with James for ten years and Bella was with him for three. I didn't know how she was so attached to him. Our rolls should be reversed. I should be the one falling apart over everything, not her.

Falling in love with Bella was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Loving her opened my eyes to how wrong our life with James was. Watching him kiss her and having sex with her, tore me open from the inside out. The night we were taking away I acted so defensively because that was the way he brought me up. The moment that the police showed up all I could think about was what James had taught me. I now realized that he was preparing me for when this happened. I had to keep Bella calm, make sure I demanded that she say nothing, take all of the money out of the safe in case we needed to run away, and say nothing that would get him in trouble. I knew I was being a coward, but I just couldn't bring myself to testify against him. Bella had to and that brought me some sort of relief.

I tossed and turned for an hour trying to get some sleep, but something was missing. Bella wasn't next to me. I had been sleeping in the same bed with her for the last three years. The only time that she wasn't in bed with me was when she was with James. I remember how long it took me to be to hold her when she was awake. The first night was the worst...

When I walked into my room I saw a pillow and blanket on the floor. I figured that she was in the bathroom. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should let her sleep on the floor or if I should get my dad and make her sleep in the bed. I walked out of the room and headed to James' room. I knocked and waited for him to tell me to come in.

"Hey, son. You should be in bed," he said sitting up in bed.

"I don't know what I should do about Bella. She put a pillow and a blanket on the floor to sleep," I told him standing next to his bed. He shook his head in understanding. He stared at the TV absentminded, and he ran his hand up and down the inner thigh of my left leg.

"You are getting older now; I think it is time that you have more responsibility. I want you to make her as comfortable as you can. Your bed is big, tell her to sleep on the other side, tell her you won't touch her. I want you too, though. If she falls asleep before you, try to spoon her. If you fall asleep, try to do it in the morning. I'm counting on you," he said as I felt excitement build up inside me. "The more affection that she gets, the better things will be. Hold her hand, play with her hair, and try to kiss her once in a while. I'm sure she will come around."

He wanted me to help make Bella better. I knew I wasn't going to let him down. I gave him a quick kiss before I headed back to my room. Bella was still in the bathroom, and I was sure she was trying to wait me out, but that wasn't going to work. I picked up the pillow off the floor and put it back on the bed. I folded the blanket and set it at the foot of the bed and waited a good fifteen minutes for her to come back to the bedroom. When she walked in her eyes filled with tears when she saw I picked up her make shift bed.

"You have to sleep in the bed," I told her as she looked at her feet. "There is nothing to be scared of, I won't hurt you. The bed is big enough for the both of us, I won't touch you. Please don't get me in trouble," I said softly. She stared at me searching to see if I was telling the truth. I let out a shaky breath when she walked around the bed and got in.

I wasn't able to wait for her to go to sleep, but I woke up sometime during the night and heard her soft snores. I rolled next to her and got as close as I could. Her warm body felt so good next to me. I started to get turned on, but I was able to push those thought out of my head. She never woke up until morning. She woke up screaming and I thought it was because I was holding her, but I could hear her talking to herself saying that 'it was all a dream'.

"It's okay Bella, it was just a dream," I told her as I rubbed her back. I was shocked when she didn't flinch away from my touch. That was when I thought getting Bella to trust me wasn't going to be as hard as I thought.

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to hold Bella. I hated fighting with her. We fought often, but none of them have ever been this bad. I headed for the bathroom and when I opened the door that was connected to our room, Bella was just opening the door to the other room.

"Are you going to sleep with me?" I asked as I looked at her red puffy face.

"Why didn't you spank me?" she asked.

"I can't spank you for saying how you are feeling."

"But, you put me in the corner."

"You wouldn't shut up. I knew if you were in the corner you would stop talking." She just stood there and stared at me.

"I'm still mad at you. I don't know how we are going to get through this when we are on different sides. We can't fight over this," she said as I walked to her.

"You're right. I will figure out what is going on in my head. I won't make you do anything that you don't want to. I will be there for you every step of the way, okay?" I asked her as we both molded our bodies together.

"If this goes to trial, I am going to need you," she said as she nuzzled my chest.

"For everyday of forever," I told her as we made our way back to the bedroom. Once we were in bed we exchanged a few kisses before sleep took us.


	13. Chapter 13

I swatted the snooze button when the alarm went off. I stretched out my body and I could feel my raging hard on. I smiled to myself hoping to get a morning delight, but Bella wasn't there. I jumped out of bed hoping that I could catch her in the shower, but the bathroom was empty and the mirror was still wet, but not foggy. I knew she would already be cooking breakfast, so I knew I wouldn't be getting any, anytime soon. I still had hope for a quickie before school. I took a quick shower and got dressed, hoping the sooner I got downstairs to eat breakfast, the sooner I could be inside my girl. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear Bella talking with someone.

"... I just feel like I'm by myself. Edward has football and I have never seen him so excited about something. I just don't want to be a burden," she said sounding sad.

"I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to know that I mean every word. You and Edward are our family now. You two have been through so much, we would adopt you tomorrow if you wanted. Alice is in love with you, Esme thinks she can learn a thing or two from you, and Emmett has been so quiet. I'm not going to lie, it has been nice." Carlisle, she was talking with Carlisle. I was getting mad, I hated when she talked to other men. What made me madder was that she laughed.

"Emmett's growing on me," she said and I didn't want to listen anymore.

"I'm glad to hear it. He would never do you any harm. I'm more scared of his girlfriend then I will ever be of him," Carlisle said as I stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Rose seems...cool," she said trying to be nice.

"Ya know, Saturdays after the game Alice, Jasper, Em, and Rose order pizza and hang out downstairs. I don't know if that is something you and Edward would want to do, but I know they would love for you two to join," Carlisle said looking hopeful.

"I'll have to talk to Edward. I have never seen him so excited about something. I think this will be good for him," she said as I smiled knowing that I have yet to be seen.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Carlisle asked. I took a minute to look at her face and what I could see was that her eyes were puffy and she did indeed look tired.

"I just have a lot on my mind," she said simply. I knew he was going to start playing twenty questions with her so I made myself known. The look on the shrinks face was priceless. He knew that since I was there, she wouldn't talk to him anymore.

"Morning," Bella said softly. She knew I wasn't a morning person.

"Morning Edward, how did you sleep?" Carlisle asked me taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fine," I said as Bella sat a cup of coffee in front of me. "Thanks, Baby," I said as she smiled. I watched as she made her way around the kitchen, she was so graceful. Just as she set my breakfast plate in front of me, Esme waltz into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said in an almost singing voice. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only six thirty. I must have set the clock wrong the night before.

"What time did you get up?" I asked as Bella froze in her spot for a split second.

"Um...I think I got up about five thirty." I knew she was lying, he hair was already starting to dry and she had breakfast done. She made eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. I knew she had to at least get up at five. Once everything was done cooking, Esme jumped in to wash the dishes.

"Sit, eat," Esme said taking a pan out of Bella's hands. She looked at me and I nodded my head yes. She made herself a small plate of food and sat next to me.

"Did you put cheese in these eggs?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yeah, it's my favorite way to eat eggs," she said as he hummed in contentment. I was getting pissed as I watched her push her food around her plate. I knew cheese and eggs were her favorite and she was barely eating.

"You need to eat. If you are going to get up at dawn, and not sleep, than you need to eat to keep your strength up," I said letting her know how mad I was. She started eating more, but not much.

"Do I smell bacon?" Emmett said as he bounded into the kitchen. I laughed as he licked his lips and stared at the food. "I'm really starting to love this whole breakfast thing," he said as he started making a plate. I watched as Esme grabbed a hold of his face and lightly kissed his forehead. "Ma, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're not sick," she said as Bella and I both chuckled.

"I don't get it, why would I be sick?" he asked confused.

"It's not even seven yet," she said with a chuckle.

"Well, I was hungry and I swore I smelt bacon, but I thought it was a dream...but it wasn't. Mmm this is so good," he said shoving food in his mouth. I looked to Bella and she was beaming with pride. I hated that Emmett was bringing this out in her, it was my job. "Can we have french toast tomorrow?"

"Bella makes the best french toast in the world!" I said as she smiled big at me. That made me feel better.

"Sure Emmett, I can make french toast," she said as she started to eat a little more. When I was done I waited for Bella to finish, so I could get her back upstairs.

"Eat a piece of bacon," I told her as she pleaded with me with her eyes.

I knew she didn't want to eat anymore. This was classic upset Bella, it would start off with her not wanting to eat, and then she will slowly stop talking. I would be damned if I let her slip into a depression. I was happy that she ate her bacon. She picked up our plates and headed for the sink. Esme took them from her and Bella stood there looking for something to do. I cocked my head to the side motioning for her to follow me. I was happy to see her follow me right away. I knew she hated to leave messes. Once we were in our room, I shut and locked the door. I turned around to see her sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. I climbed on the bed and started to rub her shoulders. I could literally feel the tension leave her body.

"I'm sorry about last night. If you really think this is for the best I'll do it," she said as her body started to go limp.

"I'm sorry too. I know I have been all over the place with my emotions," I said to her as I kissed her neck.

She leaned her head to the side to give me better access. That was her way of telling me she wanted this. I always wanted to mark her, but I was never allowed. I sucked her neck harder than normal, and I was surprised to hear her moan. That was all it took for me to keep going. I knew I didn't want her to walk around with a hickey for the world to see, so I sucked under her ear so her hair would cover it. Once her neck was a pretty shade of purple, I moved her so she was lying on her back, so I could kiss her sweet mouth. She spread her legs for me and I nestled myself between them without breaking the kiss.

"If you don't want to have sex with me, all you have to do is say no, okay?" I told her as she smiled at me.

"Good to know," she said as she pulled me back to her. I loved our moments like this together. She pulled my shirt off over my head, and I quickly jumped off the bed so she could remove my pants. I would usually make her take her clothes off for me, but now that we were making our own rules, I wanted to do it. Her smile said it all when I started to lift her shirt up.

"I like this," she said very shy like. As I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties, I almost came in my pants. The affect that she had on me was unreal. Her body was always so soft, like silk. I ran my index finger down her bare fold, and felt that she was indeed ready for me; she always was. That was one thing that I had over James, he always had to work Bella up before he could penetrate her, but me, I could dive right in.

"I've missed this so fucking much," I said as I positioned myself. "I'm so sorry, but this isn't going to last long," I said as she giggled at me.

"It's okay we have tonight," she said as if it was going to be a sure thing. As I pushed into her I shivered at the feeling. She was wet, warm, and so tight. It took everything inside me to not blow my load right there and then. I started to move in and out of her, and her soft moans filled the room.

"Edward, oh, this feels so good," she said as I started to go faster. I knew she was trying to be quiet, I knew she wanted to be loud. She loved to be loud and scream my name. My only hope was that we would have a night alone so I could hit it hard and rough. I had her leg up over my shoulders and my arms were by her shoulders. I could feel her nails digging into my forearms. As I picked up my pace, our breathing, moans, and other sounds, started to become louder.

"Baby, we've got to be quiet...this is fucking good. You have to cum, Baby...I'm can't hold it anymore," I said as I started to thrust harder. She clamped down around me and I lost all coherent thoughts. This was what I needed. As I spilled into my girl's body she quivered and then went limp.

"Thanks, I really needed it," she said with a blissful smile. We lay together with our naked bodies molded into one another.

"We need to get up," I said as I heard her whine. "Now, Isabella. It's not my fault that you got up so early," I told her as she sat up. "Did you have another bad dream?"

"Yeah," she said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I don't even remember it now," she said as she closed the bathroom door.

She was lying, she always remembered her dream. We weren't going to have enough time to talk about it this morning, but we would talk later. I had been thinking of new rules, and I was starting to think that I had everything under control. Before Bella was done getting ready Emmett stopped by our room and told me to make sure that I had everything ready for the game, because we were leaving right after school. I was super excited for the game even though I wasn't playing. I was worried about how Bella was going to get home, but he said that Alice was going to drive her car today. Then I worried about her and Bella being alone together. I would have to talk to Bella about this before school. I didn't want everyone in this house knowing our business. I ran my finger through my hair after I was done putting on my shoes and getting everything ready for the game. I knew Bella wasn't going to be able to come to the game, this also made me nervous. I trusted her though, so I was sure I could handle it...


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is going to show some of the sexual situations that went on with James. If you are easily offended please don't read I don't want your nasty comments...

* * *

BPOV

"You are nothing but a dirty little whore!" Phil yelled at me as his hand connected with my face. "You are so ugly!" he seethed. I was scared and I couldn't get away from him. He was holding me down by my neck, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I heard a noise behind him and I was grateful to see Edward standing there.

"Ohmygod, Edward please help me," I said trying to breathe. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead and then left me there.

"No!" I said as I sat up in bed. I couldn't believe I was having such bad dreams. They seemed much worse than before, and they were involving Edward and James. I obviously lost James, but did my dreams mean I was going to lose Edward as well? The thought made me cry. I had to get out of bed before I woke up Edward. I knew he would tell me that he was never going to leave me, but who knew what was going to happen.

I hopped in the shower and just let the water consume my body. I needed to get a full night sleep. I couldn't take not sleeping through the night anymore. What was worse was the dreams seemed so real that I didn't feel asleep. After taking a shower and getting dressed I headed downstairs to the kitchen. As I started the coffee I saw that the clock read five fifteen, I really needed sleep. I knew Edward wouldn't let me stay home from school, but I was hoping that tonight wouldn't hold any nightmares for me. I was startled by Carlisle when he walked into the kitchen at six.

"Do you get up this early every morning?" he asked me. I was still very nervous around him, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Between six and six thirty is when I get up," I said. I was hoping that it was going to be enough to get him to stop talking, but he took it as 'let's have a conversation'.

"If you are having trouble sleeping, I can give you something to help."

"It's not sleeping that is giving me a problem."

"Dreams?" he asked. I really didn't want to talk about it so, I just shook my head yes. "Sometimes, the sleep aid will help you not to dream," he said as he sparked my interest.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm sure I will be fine once I am adjusted." But what I really meant was, 'Edward would never let me, but thanks for the offer'.

"How are you adjusting?"

"I'm good. I just feel like I'm by myself. Edward has football and I have never seen him so excited about something. I just don't want to be a burden," I said feeling like I was saying too much.

"I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to know that I mean every word. You and Edward are our family now. You two have been through so much, we would adopt you tomorrow if you wanted. Alice is in love with you, Esme thinks she can learn a thing or two from you, and Emmett has been so quiet. I'm not going to lie, it has been nice." He wanted to adopt us, that was nothing I hadn't heard before.

Phil said he was going to adopted me and keep me as his for the rest of my life, the idea of that made me sick. James said almost the same thing, but I would have loved that. I couldn't help but to laugh because now he was talking about wanting to adopt us. Why did people even want foster kids, we were damaged goods.

"Emmett's growing on me," I told him because I knew that would be something he would like to hear.

"I'm glad to hear it. He would never do you any harm. I'm more scared of his girlfriend then I will ever be of him," Carlisle said.

"Rose seems...cool," I said trying to be nice.

"Ya know, Saturdays after the game Alice, Jasper, Em, and Rose order pizza and hang out downstairs. I don't know if that is something you and Edward would want to do, but I know they would love for you two to join," Carlisle said looking hopeful.

"I'll have to talk to Edward. I have never seen him so excited about something. I think this will be good for him," I said. It was the truth.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Carlisle asked. Did I look that bad? I knew I was tired, but I was kind of hoping that it wouldn't show in my face.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I said wanting to end the conversation. I was happy and nervous to see Edward walk in. When I said good morning to him I knew just by the way he looked at me he wasn't happy.

I'm not going to lie, I really liked Esme. I like everything about her. I wanted to tell Edward that, but I didn't want him to think that I was replacing him. I liked that she let me eat my breakfast and that she cleaned. I did feel a little bad leaving a mess for her, but she seemed to like it. Emmett really made my morning, he looked so happy. It was almost as if he was never fed, but we all knew that wasn't true. His love for my cooking made it worth getting up for. Edward never really seemed to appreciate my cooking. I was shocked when he said that I made the best french toast, that was something I never knew.

After breakfast was all said and done, I followed Edward upstairs. I was too tired to fight or get spanked. I sat on our bed and I just put my head in my hands waiting for the wrath of Edward. It once again didn't come. Instead I felt his strong hands on my shoulders, and I felt the tension melt away. I told him I would do whatever he wanted me to do. In a way I was giving up. I really didn't have a chose in the matter; it was going to happen one way or another. I figured this way, maybe, I would be less stressed.

Once he started kissing me I knew what was coming and I was ready for him. I had missed him inside of me, and I wanted it more than anything. Being with Edward made me feel loved. When we would be together, all I would feel was love, in his kisses, his caresses, and with every thrust. That was how I knew how much he loved me.

I don't think he will ever know how much his words would ever mean to me. He told me all I had to do was say no, and that would be the end of it. I just had to hope that he meant it. Part of me did believe him, he was my life, and I trusted him with everything.

I found it odd that he was undressing me. It had never happened before. I always had to take my clothes off, nice and slow for them, that was a rule. I guess he was being honest when he said that we were going to make our own rules.

I could never contain my moans when I was with him. It was as if I wanted the world to know how good he made me feel. He told me that I needed to be quiet, but I really didn't want to. He felt so good inside of me. There was no way to use words to tell him how good he felt. It had been almost two weeks since we had sex, so I knew he was ready to blow his load as soon as he entered me. This was the first time Edward and I had ever really had sex by ourselves. James was always there. I did like it when he watched and joined, but this time it felt too right. We would always start off on our own, but James would always hear us, and he would make his way to our room. The first time he ever walked in scared the shit out of me...

Edward started to kiss my neck as he pulled the straps of my bra down. This was my second time having any kind of consensual sex and I was still nervous and apprehensive about it. My heart still pounded in my chest every time, but I didn't have the urge to run away.

"Stand up and take your clothes off," he said as I moved off the bed. I knew the rules and I kept eye contact with him, and slowly pulled my clothes off. This part always made me feel the most self-conscious. The way they both looked at me made me feel beautiful, but like an object at the same time. I knew it was just the newness of liking sex, so I knew I just needed to relax.

Edward took me by the hand when I was done undressing and pulled me back to the bed. We kissed some more as he rolled my nipples in between his fingers. I loved the way it felt. He kissed his way down my body.

"You need to spread your legs more," he said to me pushing my knees further apart. Once they were far enough apart he lowered his face between my thighs. He going down on me was one of my favorite things. Just as he flicked his tongue across my clit, I saw movement in the doorway. My whole body stiffened and I felt Edward's hand hold my legs tighter.

"It's okay," he said as he went about his business. I couldn't relax, all I could feel was James' eyes on me. I thought that if I closed my eyes it would make it easier, but James wasn't having that.

"Open your eyes, Bella," James said in a very calm voice. I opened my eye and moaned as Edward pushed two fingers into me. I was so embarrassed by my moan, but both James and Edward seemed to like it.

"Ohmygod," I said as Edward held my withering form still. As I came down from the high of my orgasm, I saw that James pulled his chair closer to the bed. Edward kissed my clit and lifted his head from between my legs. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself when I saw James kiss Edward. I was dumbfounded by what I saw, but also that I liked it.

"Mmm she tastes good, doesn't she?" James asked Edward kissing him again. When James pulled away all Edward did was smile. "Make her cum again, son," he said as he undid his pants.

As Edward pushed his way into me, I saw James start to stroke himself. I felt uncomfortable, but as Edward worked me over I became comfortable with it. I didn't understand why James stood until I felt his warm spunk hit my chest. He grunted as he released onto my chest. I felt his cum run down my harden nipples. What shocked me more was when Edward leaned down and licked it off of me...

That was one of the weirdest, but erotic moments of my life. After having amazing overdue sex, all I wanted to was sleep. Of course, Edward was having none of that. I knew I just had to suck it up. I just hoped that Edward would let me go to bed early.


	15. Chapter 15

The ride to school was filled with talk of the game tonight. Edward wasn't going to be able to play in this game, but I think he was just excited to belong. I couldn't wait to see him play in a game. Emmett told him about their Saturday ritual and Edward said that we would be there. I really didn't know how I felt about that. I was sure I would be a buzz kill, because I would just sit there and Edward wouldn't let me have alone time with the girls. Not that I really wanted too, but maybe it would be fun. I have been living with James and Edward for the last three years, hanging with girls kind of sounded fun.

It was only day two of school, and I was already bored. Lunch was different to say the least. I have never wanted to hit another female ever, but this bitch pissed me off, and Edward didn't help any. Lauren fucking Malory wanted me to punch her in the mouth. I know that if the roles were reversed Edward would have beaten the piss out of the guy and then me. We were all eating lunch and she walked over and pulled a chair close to Edward.

"Hey, partner," she said smiling at Edward.

"Hey," he said turning his back on me to talk to her.

"So, do you want to come over to my house on Sunday to work on the project?" she asked him as my mouth hit the floor.

"I'm not sure about that, but I will see if you can come over to the Cullen's," he said. Emmett and Alice looked like there were going to kick his ass for saying such a thing, I didn't blame them.

"Oh, I have never been to their house before, but will we have a private place to work?" she asked. I didn't want to hear his answer so, I answered for him.

"Yeah, the kitchen table will be private enough," I said as Edward glared at me.

"Don't be rude," he said to me.

"Don't invited unwanted bitches to someone else house."

"That is enough Isabella," he said through clenched teeth. "Would you rather I go to her's?"

"No, but I doubt you really need to see each other outside of school to work on a project," I said as he gripped my hand in a death grip.

"Lauren, we will work something out, okay?" he asked her.

"Sure thing, you have my number," she said touching his thigh. I didn't know what came over me, but I was pretty sure that it was my dream from the morning. I reached for her hand and gripped her fingers in my hand.

"Touch him again and I will break your fucking fingers," I said to her. She tried to pull her hand away from me, but I wouldn't let go until she said she understood. "Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it freak," she said as I pushed her away from the table. Emmett tried his hardest not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it. Rose looked impressed and Alice looked like she wanted to hug me.

"You are being nasty for no reason," Edward said.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are," he said as I stared at him. I didn't know what to say, so I just left the table. I was so upset because, like I said, if that was me, and another guy touched me, Edward would have flipped. Edward was mine and I didn't share very well. Just as I made it out of the doors and half way down the hall I felt Edward grab a hold of my arm making me wince in pain.

"You are pissing me off," he said as he pulled me to a corner of the hallway.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," I said to him. As I tried to walk away his grip became even more painful.

"What were you thinking in there?"

"She was all over you and you weren't doing anything about it!" I said trying not to raise my voice.

"I was! I told her I wouldn't go to her house, but that doesn't seem to be enough for you," he said still holding my arm in some kind of death grip that was making my arm go numb.

"Would you let me work with another guy?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Okay then," I said as I tried to walk away. "My arm is going numb, and I can already feel a bruise coming on," I said as he let go.

"Don't walk away from me," he said as the bell rang. I gave him a smug smile and walked away. I knew he was mad, but I knew I had a right to be mad as well.

The rest of the day went really well, until I found out that Lauren was a cheerleader. Now I knew that my dream meant that he didn't want me anymore, that he saw me as some helpless little girl. The thought alone made me want to cry. The thought of them on the bus together made me sick. I stopped at my locker to put books back that I didn't need, and when I turned around Edward was standing there looking sad.

"I love you," he said to me as I sighed.

"I love you too."

"You are it for me, Babe. Lauren is just my English partner. I won't go to her house, she will come to the Cullen's, so you can be there with me," he said rubbing my back.

"I understand. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"It could have been worse. I know I would have done worse," he said as I giggled.

"I know."

"There was a change of plans. Esme is picking you and Alice up. I'm going to be honest; I don't know how I feel about that. I'm going to trust you, just don't make me regret it, or I swear to god you won't do anything for two weeks," he said as I smiled. He was giving me a chance, and I wasn't going to waste it.

"I promise, I know the rules," I said kissing him.

"We are talking about the rules later," he said holding me. "I have to go, be good."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you, for everyday of forever," he said giving me a kiss.

"Have fun, but not too much," I said as he patted me on the ass. I watched as he jogged down the hallway to meet up with Emmett.

As I walked out the doors I saw Alice and Esme waiting for me. I was a little nervous about being alone with them, but I was going to enjoy it. Vicki was the only real mother figure I had, but she was never around. I wanted to get to know Esme there was something about her that made me want to get to know her.

"So, are you hungry?" Esme asked me as soon as I got into the back seat.

"Um...yeah, kinda," I said as she started to drive. The car was nice and warm, and I was feeling tired. Just as I lay my head back I heard Alice squeal and she jumped over the front into the back.

"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you not to screech while I am driving! You give me a heart attack every time," Esme said as I held my own chest in fright.

"Sorry Mom," Alice said with a sweet and evil smile. "Anyway, here's your new phone!" she said handing me a pink phone.

"Oh, cool, thanks," I said as I held it in my hand. I was a little embarrassed that I had no idea what to do with a cell phone. I knew how to make calls, but that was it. I didn't know how to use the internet or how to text. The phone started to vibrate and ring.

"I just sent you a text!" Alice said with an enthusiastic giggle.

"Oh," I said lamely. I opened the phone, and saw the view button I pushed it and the message read: press reply and then type something back to me and then hit send. I smiled at the message and just typed her back thanks. I liked how it had a whole keyboard. We sat in the back seat and text each other for an hour before Esme parked.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Getting something to eat," Esme said as she got out of the car.

"Oh, god I wish I would of known that it was going to take so long to get here, I would of done my homework. Edward is going to be so mad," I said getting nervous.

"It will be okay. The boys won't be home until eight or so, you will have plenty of time to work on your homework," Esme said putting her arm around me motherly. That did make me feel better.

We walked into the restaurant and were seated quickly. They ordered loaded potato skins and we all got cokes. I never really had a lot of soda, but it was so good. Esme and Alice both ordered big, juicy, greasy, cheese burgers, loaded with lettuce, tomatoes, onion, pickles, I wanted one. I knew better, though. I ordered a turkey club with no bacon and light mayonnaise. When the food arrived my mouth watered at the sight and smell of the burgers. I should have ordered one, but I promised Edward that I would be good.

We all dug into our food and just made small talk. They talked about the game on Saturday and how Edward should be able to play. Alice was all excited knowing that Edward and I were going to hang out with them after the game. I was still nervous, but at the same time, Alice had me a little excited about the whole thing. She said that Rose, her, and myself would do our nails and that sounded like fun. I never really hung out with girls before, so I was excited.

When it became time for dessert I really didn't know what to do. I really wanted something, but I just couldn't bring myself to order. Alice ordered a piece peanut butter pie and asked for two forks.

"You are going to share this with me," she said as I smiled. We shared the pie and I was in heaven. It melted in my mouth and I couldn't get enough. I knew Edward would have loved that pie.

This was the longest I had been away from Edward in three years. I was missing him...I started working on my homework on the way home and Alice kept texting me. The first one asked me if I had fun and then after that they all said: text me back. I laughed at her and went back to my homework. By the time we arrived back to their house my work was done, I very relieved about that.

"Do you need any help around the house?" I asked Esme when we got into the house.

"Nope, everything is taken care of," she said with a smile.

"Let's go to my room! I know your homework is done, so you can't say no!" she said jumping up and down.

"Bella, you can go to your room if you want," Esme said giving me an escape. For some reason I wanted to hang with Alice, and I did want to finish her closet.

"Thanks Esme, but I think I am going to go and hang with Alice for a bit." Esme's eye grew bright and her smile matched. I think she liked that I was going out of my known comfort zone to be friends with Alice. We excused ourselves and headed down the stairs to Alice's room.

"So, can we talk? Please? I'm dying to get to know you," Alice said as she sat on her bed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm really curious about the way you and Edward are," she said as I sat on the edge of her bed. I really didn't know what to tell her. "I swear anything that you say to me won't leave this room." All I did was nod my head, I didn't know if I believed her.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"So you have sex with Edward?" I nodded. "And he tells you what you can and can't do?" Again I nodded. "What happens if you don't do as he says?" she asked as I bit my tongue.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're lying. My dad said he swears he heard Edward hitting you."

"Alice, I thought I would be able to talk to you about it, but I can't. I thought I could let myself trust, but I can't, not with this. If I was ever to lose Edward...I don't know what I would do with myself," I told her.

"So, I take that as a yes," she said staring at me. I started to fidget and I pulled my long sleeved shirt up my arms and she saw the bruise that Edward left on me after lunch. As soon as I saw what I did, I quickly pulled it down, but it was too late.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I hit it on a desk, hurt like a bitch," I said trying to laugh it off. She knew I was lying, but she didn't call me out on it.

"Do you like to be controlled?" she asked me after a minute.

"Yeah, I think do."

"Why?"

"When I first met James and Edward, I couldn't look people in the eyes, I couldn't be touched, and I hated to speak. I know you think I'm weird, but Edward is my means to survival. Sometimes, I would love to tell him to fuck off, but he means well. I don't want people to know what I have been through, some stuff is just...no one needs to know. Sometimes I freeze, and I don't know what to do. Edward always knows what to do. James set rules for Edward and me because we need structure. For me, it is one of the only ways I know how to live." I took a deep breath knowing that I had said too much.

"I don't think you are weird, different, yes. I have never met anyone like you. I just wanted a chance to get to know you. Maybe, understand everything that is going on and that has happened to you. We are like sisters and sisters know everything about each other," she said making me feel better about talking to her.

"I won't tell you everything that I have been through for the simple fact that I don't want you to know. The things I have seen and been through I just...like I said no one needs to know."

"That's fine," she said holding my hand. "Just let me be your rock."

"That is what Edward is."

"Every girl needs their girl rock; it's in the girl code." We both laughed. Alice sent a text after a minute to Emmett saying that we were talking and to text when they were on their way home. I asked her not to do that because if Edward was to find out he would be pissed. All she said was 'no worries', who says that? I had to chuckle at her.


	16. Chapter 16

Carlislepov

Edward and Bella were two of the most brainwashed people I have ever seen. Edward, I understood, he was with James for ten years, but Bella was only with them for three, I just didn't get it. I wanted to help them, but I was at a loss at how to. Edward wouldn't allow Bella to talk to me and she listens to him as if he was god.

They were smart kids. If my own kids could do just half as well as Bella and Edward, I would be a happy father. Every time that I found a moment to get Bella to talk to me gave me sense of hope. She was talking a little more each time. Bella was the most lonesome child I have ever seen. Edward tries to fill that void, but what he doesn't understand is that he will never be able too. She needed to find herself, something that made her whole. Once again I was at a loss at how to help her.

That was when I brought my children into the picture. I needed help and I didn't know what else to do. I would never ask them to break their confidence, but I needed to know how to get to them. Just after meeting them that first day, I knew I was going to need help. Whenever I had a chance I would eavesdrop on them, I know it is a shit move on my part, but I needed to know how they thought.

Part of me was hoping by getting them to separate a little bit that would show that they could live without one another a little. I would never permanently keep them a part, because I think that would make things much worse. I was glad that they had each other, it was what they needed.

Edward wanted help. I knew he did when Esme told me about his break down, and asking if he was gay. I wanted nothing more than to talk to him, but he hated me. No, he didn't hate me, he hated my profession. He was taught that shrinks were bad and they got into your head. Again, I understood why he was so apprehensive. That was when I really knew that I had to ask my children for help. Emmett jumped at the chance of getting to know Edward, he always wanted a brother, and he knew that Edward was as close as he was ever going to get. When I approached Alice she scolded me like a small child for ever asking her such a thing, but once I pleaded my case she agreed, with conditions of course. She told me that she would never tell me anything that Bella ever said, I said I wouldn't expect her too. Although I knew she would tell me things without realizing it. Bella and Edward both had horror stories, and I knew my kids would need someone to talk to about it and I would be there when they needed me.

When I arrived home from work the house was too quiet and when I found Esme watching TV I asked her where the girls were. She informed me that they were hanging out in Alice's room. At that moment I knew I needed to know what they were talking about. Esme hated the idea of me sneaking around, but I needed to know. I had never wanted to help anyone as much as I wanted to help these kids. I quietly headed down to the playroom, and was grateful when I heard Alice ask the one question that I wanted to hear Bella answer.

"Did you really have sex with James?" I heard Alice say. I knew that they had intercourse. I had heard some of the recorded conversations that went on in the Hunter household. I knew the things that Vicki had told me as well. For some reason it didn't make it real until I heard it out of Bella's mouth. One thing about Bella and Edward was that they were very quiet when they would talk about James and what went on.

"Um...yes," Bella said. I could hear the hesitation in her voice. I knew she didn't know whether or not to trust Alice.

"Was it weird?"

"At first, a little, but James really helped me," Bella said with love in her voice.

"How?" Alice asked and I could hear her trying to keep the disgust out of her voice.

"Before I lived with James, I was raped and beaten almost daily. I hated myself and I just wanted to die. I was always mad at myself that I couldn't take my own life. Somehow I always talked myself out of it. I would say that there was something better out there, that I had something to live for. Then when I was twelve I got placed with James and...I love him Alice," Bella said. That right there I would never understand. Why did she love him?

"But, how did him having sex with you help you?" Alice asked.

"Well, when I was first told that I was going to James, Emily, my social worker, said I was going to a great home. She said I would have my own room and she painted a good picture. She said I would never have to worry about getting hurt. When I arrived at the house, I thought I was going to be sick, because all I saw was two guys. The thought of having to live with men made me physically sick. James always touched me in some way, he would brush my hair out of the way or he would hold my hand, always something. After a few days I welcomed his touch, it wasn't harsh, it was always loving. I never got my own room, though I had to share with Edward. We had to share a bed, I didn't want that, but I knew better than to talk against the man of the house. The first night I locked myself in the bathroom and held a razor to my wrist wanting to kill myself right then and there. I would have rather died than sleep in a bed with the hottest guy in the world. Once again, I couldn't do it.

"I had made myself a bed on the floor, and when I came back into the room Edward had picked it up. He told me that I had to sleep in the bed or he would get in trouble, and I didn't want that. I slept in the bed that night, and sometime during the night, Edward held me and I loved it. I felt safe. I hadn't felt safe in years..." Bella said trailing off. "James pushed me to be comfortable because he cared."

"I can totally understand you wanting to hook up with Edward, but how did you ever end up with James?" Alice asked.

"Edward had just gotten punished for lying, I was crying because I was forced to watch James punish him. Edward cried so hard and I felt sick. When Edward was sent to his room to stand in the corner, James sat with me and told me that he knew Edward and I had kissed. I thought I was in trouble and all he said was that he was jealous that he didn't get the first kiss." I thought I was going to lose my dinner at Bella's words. The way she spoke about James, it was as if he was someone to idolize.

"Is that when you started having sex with him?" Alice asked.

"No, I was thirteen before I had sex with either of them," she said. I was so happy that she was talking to Alice, well, part of me was. I really didn't want my little girl knowing about all the bad in the world, but I knew that this could be good for the both of them as well.

"Would you ever go back to James? Ya know if you could?" Alice asked. That was a great question, I thought.

"If Edward wanted to."

"Why would Edward have to say yes?"

"When I tell Edward that I love him, he always says, 'love you for everyday of forever'. Edward is my forever. If he said we were leaving tonight, I wouldn't question him, I would just go. So, to answer your question, if Edward said yes, let's go back, I would and if he said no, I would never bring that up again," Bella said taking a breath. "That would never happen, ya know, Edward ever wanting to go back. We talked and he told me that he didn't want to share me anymore and that he felt as if I was treated as a whore and he hates himself for it." There was hope for these kids, they would make it through.


	17. Chapter 17

More flashbacks with this chapter.

* * *

Bpov

"Emmett said they are on their way home," Alice said as I jumped off the bed.

"You swear no one will ever know what we talked about?"

"For everyday of forever," she said as I smiled. If anyone else used Edward's line I probably would have said that wasn't funny, but because it was Alice I knew she meant it. I made my way upstairs to see that Esme and Carlisle were in the living room.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but may I get a bottle of water?" I asked as Carlisle sat up straight to look at me.

"Of course, you never have to ask," he said. All I did was nod and head to the kitchen to get my drink. "Esme said that you all had a nice time out," he said.

"I really enjoyed myself, thanks for that by the way," I said with a smile.

"Oh, don't thank me. We will be doing it again soon," Esme said with a beautiful smile.

I was looking forward to the next time. After I was in my room I changed for bed and got underneath the covers and read some more of Lord of the Flies. I thought the book insulted my intelligences a little, but it was something to past the time. I heard the boys pull in, and I heard Emmett's huge mouth say that they had won the game as soon as the front door shut. I thought Edward would have come up the stairs and tell me all about the game, but he didn't come upstairs until after nine. I was a little hurt that I wasn't the first person that he wanted to see. That got me thinking of the first time that James, Edward, and I had sex together...I was going to miss that most.

Saturdays were mostly lazy days for us. I was curled up in the lazy-boy chair reading, James and Edward were on the couch together watching some kind of sport event. I really didn't feel like reading, but the house was clean. I didn't have anything to do. While I was reading and daydreaming myself into the book, I heard kissing. I glanced over to the couch and I saw James and Edward making out like teenagers. I didn't want to be rude by staring, but I couldn't help myself. I kept tearing my eyes away, but they would just do back to the two of them. The way James ran his hand on Edward's chest and back, made me want to be Edward. They had their legs tangled together and they were rubbing their manly parts together. I had never seen the two of them be so sexual with one another. I mean, I have seen them kiss and I have seen them both naked at the same time, but I have never seen them have sex.

I saw James pull down Edward's shorts and suck on his neck. I could help the giggle that escaped my lips when I saw Edward clench his butt cheeks together. The giggle drew attention to me, so I quickly went back to reading. I heard them whisper to one another, but I didn't dare look up from my book. I didn't look up again until I heard James clear throat. I looked up to see the two of them looking at me.

"Would you like to join us?" James asked. I wanted to say yes, but I didn't want to interrupt.

"N-no I'm okay," I said as I stuck my head back into the book. I tried to concentrate on my book, but I couldn't. All I could see in my mind was Edward's cute little butt.

I felt stupid for feeling left out, what was wrong with me? I had already been with both of them, but never both of them at the same time. I don't think I would even know what to do. Who can take care of two men at once? I heard Edward moan and I looked back over at them. I saw James with his mouth wrapped around Edward cock, I couldn't look away. Edward held eye contact with me and he was running his finger through James' hair. I was aroused and I had no idea why.

"Bella?" I heard James say. "Come here little girl," he said. At first I thought I was in trouble, but his voice didn't sound mad. I sat my book down and made my way over to them. "Take your clothes off," James said as they both jerked one another off.

I slowly pulled my shirt over my head, and let it fall to the ground. I kept eye contact with the both of them the best I could. As I pulled my bra off, both of them moaned and I never understood that. I pulled down my shorts and panties at the same time and stood there waiting for James to tell me what to do next.

"Good girl, come here." James held his hand out to me and pulled me in between the two of them.

My back was to James and he pulled my leg up and laid it on the top of the couch. I felt him run his finger down my slit, and I shivered at the contact. My chest was pressed up against Edward's bare chest, and he was rolling my nipples in between his fingers. I moaned into Edward's mouth as he kissed me, and James entered me. The feeling of the two men I have ever loved touching me at the same time was nothing I have ever felt before. I loved the way it felt, I wanted it, needed it. As James thrust in and out of me Edward rubbed my clit with one hand and his other hand took care of my breasts, along with his mouth. James placed my hand on Edward dick and I started to stroke him.

"Oh Bella, you don't know how good it feels to be inside you. Mmm, I love you. You're Daddy's little girl, right?" James said in a rough sexy voice.

"Y-yes, I'm your...god that feels good."

"Say it Bella," James said biting my neck making me scream out in pleasure.

"Yes! I'm your little girl. I love you, Daddy," I said as I came seeing stars. I felt James pull out and cum all over my lower reign.

"That was so good!" James said as he attacked my mouth. He stuck his tongue in my mouth filling it, and I moaned at the taste of him. As I was kissing James I felt Edward move between my legs. I could feel him licking the cum off of me. I don't know why I found that to be such a turn on. Once Edward had licked me clean, James pulled him and I off the couch. As we all stood there, James kissed Edward, and then Edward kissed me. Edward's lips and tongue were softer than James, and Edward never held onto me as tight as James did.

"Edward, do you want to fuck your sister?" James asked Edward.

"Yes, please," Edward said reaching for me. James told him to lie on the couch, and he had me straddle him. James positioned Edward at my entrance, and Edward lowered me onto him. I was still learning how to ride them, James was a good teacher.

"I'll be right back, I have a surprise for all of us," James said as he left the room.

"I love you Bella, for everyday of forever."

"I love you too, Edward," I said as I bounced on top of him. James came back in the room and straddled Edward's legs behind me. I felt James rub lube on my back hole, and he pushed a finger into me. Edward and I both moaned out in pleasure. It seemed that as soon as James entered me from behind it was over. None of us could hold on and we all came at once.

I shivered at the memory. I would miss the togetherness the three of us had. I was still trying to comprehend why everyone thought it was so bad.

I hated when I was upset with Edward. First of all, the bullshit that happened with Lauren, and now he wasn't rushing to see me. Life was changing so much and I didn't know how to keep up. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I knew that Edward would ask why I was crying, and I didn't know what to tell him. I lay down in bed after putting my book away and curled up into a ball. I was hoping for a good night sleep, I needed it. Just when I thought I couldn't hold off sleep any longer, Edward came in being extra loud.

"Babe, we won the game! I wish you were there! I can't wait to play on Saturday!" he said very excited.

"I'm sorry I missed it," I said.

"Me too, Baby. I missed you today," he said as he crawled up onto the bed kissing me. I smiled at him because even though I was in a pissy mood I still knew he loved me.

"I love you, and I missed you so much, but you need a shower," I said with a laugh. He kissed me hard on the lips and called me a smart ass, but he did go and take a shower. I knew I needed to stay awake, so once I knew he was in the shower, I went inside and took care of his dirty clothes.

"Baby, you going to get in with me?" he asked. I could hear the seductiveness in his voice.

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes, did you do your homework?"

"Yes."

"I'll be out in a minute. We have an overdue talk that needs to be done," he said.

"Yes, dear," I said with a laugh. I was nervous for this talk. I knew things were going to change, but I didn't want them too. I knew I just needed to take a deep breath and calm down. I knew I could deal with this.

* * *

Okay this is it for today. More will come tomorrow. If you would like there is a link on my profile to my Facebook group!


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV

I had been thinking of the rules for the last few days, and I was pretty sure I had them all covered. I knew that I had to take care of Bella the way I was taught. I didn't know how Bella was going to react to some of them, though, and I was a little nervous about that.

The game had gone great, and I was itching to play. I couldn't wait until I could. The only thing missing from my happy day was Bella. I was glad that she was going to be able to see me play for the first time. Beside Bella, football was the best thing that I had ever had in my life. Part of me wished James was going to be there to see me play, but I knew he would ever approve. He didn't like the thought of me joining a team. He always said it would have taken too much time away from him and me.

I was thinking about James a lot lately. When I was first placed with James I was a very scared kid. I remember when he started doing sexual things to me, and I remember being so scared. He would tell me that only people that loved each other did such things to one another. I believed him, every word he ever spoke to me, I believed. At first I never questioned it, but it wasn't until Bella came to live with us that I really started to think that what we were doing was wrong.

I was ten the first time James ever kissed me, at the time I thought I was going to throw up and ran to my room. It took James over an hour to convince me to open the door. I remember asking him to never kiss me again, he said he wouldn't. Within a month I craved his kisses. Now, I hated myself for ever feeling that way. I remember when he told me about Bella coming to live with us, we had to turn his office into another bedroom, only him and I knew that Bella and I would be sharing my room.

Emmett and I started to talk about my past on the way home from the game; it was uncomfortable to say the least. He was trying to get to know me, and at first I thought his father had something to do with it, but he never pushed to find out facts. Emmett was probably the closest thing I would ever have to a brother, and it was a nice feeling.

When I got out of the shower I saw that my beautiful girl was lying in our bed. She looked so tired, but I really just wanted to get this talk over with. I knew she was having her dreams again and she was lying to me about them. That was going to end. My girl doesn't lie to me, ever. I don't know why it was starting now. After giving myself a little pep talk I was ready for the talk.

"Baby, you awake?" I asked as I rubbed her belly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I must have dozed off," she said as she sat up.

"What was your dream about?"

"I don't remember," she said answering too quickly for my liking.

I wasn't in the mood for her to be lying to me, and I really didn't want to punish her. It was coming though, one thing I had was a quick temper, and it was the shortest with Bella. I think that was because I could, I knew she was still going to love me at the end of the day. Bella got a lot of back lash from me when I was pissed off. She would say that everyone needed someone to vent to, she was mine and I was her's.

"What was your dream about?" I asked again.

"I said, I don't remember."

"Last time I am going to ask, what was your dream about?" I asked getting pissed by the minute. She wasn't looking at me which was an indicator that she was lying. "We have been together for three years, and you have always remembered your dreams." She still wasn't talking, and now, I was pissed. I grabbed a hold of her face bringing it close to mine. "In the corner for five minutes and if you haven't told me about it with in those five minutes, I will spank you," I told her pushing her away.

I watched as she rushed off the bed to stand in the corner. I heard her sniffling, but at that point in time I didn't care. We weren't going to bed until she talked to me and the new rules were set. We could have been half way through the rules if she would have just answered me. While I waited for her to talk to me, I started hoping like hell that I didn't have to hit her; I really didn't have the energy to do so.

"Two minutes, Bella," I said warning her. It was driving me crazy that she still wasn't talking to me. "Ya know what," I said getting off the bed. "I'm not waiting two more fucking minutes," I said grabbing my belt and heading over to her. I put the belt in my mouth as I pulled down her sleep shorts; she was trembling. "Do you have anything to say?" I asked and she stayed quiet. SMACK! I hit her hard, I felt bad, because I think it was the hardest I have ever hit her.

"OW! Okay! You win," she said through tears. I leaned down and pulled up her shorts and roughly turned her to face me. "I just didn't want to talk about it. I always have to talk about everything, and you have to talk about nothing!" she said through tears. I hit her again with the belt on her thigh; she knew after that I wasn't playing. "Ow," she said trying to rub the sting out, but I grabbed a hold of her hand so she couldn't.

"I swear to god Isabella, tell me now or you won't sit on that ass of a week!" I said between clenched teeth.

"Phil was raping me!" she half yelled. "You left me. You gave me a kiss on the forehead, and you left me with him!" she said sobbing now. "So excuse me if I didn't want to talk about it," she said crossing her arms.

Part of me felt like shit, but not enough. She thought I was going to leave her. What she didn't know was that I couldn't physically leave her, I would die. I stared at her while she cried, she cried a lot lately.

"Don't keep shit from me again. When I ask you a question I expect an answer. Got it?" I asked her hoping that we were now past this.

"Yes sir, I understand," she said as I nodded.

"I'm not leaving you," I told her, but she didn't look convinced. "If I leave, you leave. For everyday of forever, right?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Blow your nose, and get in bed," I told her as she went into the bathroom. I put my belt away and she was in bed before I was done. "You are grounded. You will go to school tomorrow, come home, and stay in this room until I get here. You will eat dinner with everyone, and then you will be in here for the rest of the night," I said as she nodded her head in understanding.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Baby, but you're still grounded."

"I know," she said with a small laugh.

"So, let's get this over with so we can go to sleep," I said as I cuddled into my girl. "You are not to leave this room until six thirty. No having heart to hearts with Carlisle. You can make friends with females at school only. You will still ask my permission before you do anything, I want to know where you are at all times," I said taking a deep breath. "Spankings with still be in affect along with groundings. No lying, when I ask you something I want the truth," I said giving her a pointed look.

"I really liked taking your clothes off, so that will be at my discretion when we are getting into it. When you're bad, you don't get off at all during the day. Like tomorrow, if I want to bust a nut you will help with that, but you will get nothing in return. Other than that, I think we will play it by ear. As long as you are good, we will have no problems," I said kissing her forehead. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, not right now," she said with a yawn. I knew she was tired and she really needed sleep. We cuddled into each other even more and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

I know that I should have just told Edward about the dream, but I really didn't want to talk about it. I have made Edward mad before, but he never hit me the way he did. He has put his hands me in a not so nice way before, but he has never hit me with the belt anywhere beside my ass. He has yanked on my clothes, pulled my hair, and his favorite is to grab my arms with all his strength. I know he doesn't mean to hurt me...he just doesn't know how to deal with his anger. Edward would get so mad at James that I don't think he would know what he was doing, I felt bad for him. I guess it all made sense now that I understood he thought our lifestyle was wrong.

I could live with the new rules, they weren't so bad. I thought that they would be a lot worst. My goal was to be good for a whole week. I wanted to prove to Edward that he didn't need to keep me on such a short leash.

I was grateful that I was able to sleep with no dreams. It made my day a lot brighter. I was shocked when I heard the alarm clock go off. I moved off the bed and headed for the shower, it was the best morning, because Edward got into the shower with me.

"Mmm, it's been a while," I said as Edward ran his hands down my arms.

"I love seeing my marks on you," he said kissing the hickey he left the day before, and the bruise on my arm. We washed each other and I gave Edward a hand job before we got out. After getting dressed it was past the time that I could go downstairs. Esme was already up sipping coffee.

"Good morning, dear," she said very peppy. I said a quick morning to her and got started on breakfast, I felt a little behind schedule. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Um...yeah. Do you have cinnamon, vanilla, and nutmeg?" I asked her as she smiled at me and floated around the kitchen. As soon as I had everything I needed I got to cooking. Emmett and Edward walked into the kitchen at the same time. I was shocked when Edward made his own plate; he has never done that for as long as I have been around. I liked taking care of him, and making his plate was one of the things that I have always done.

"This is so good! I think I could eat this every day for the rest of my life!" Emmett said with a mouth full of food. I couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"What is that smell?" I heard Alice and Carlisle say at the same time. That earned a laugh from everyone.

"You are going to make me fat, Bella," Alice said as she took a big bite.

"You don't have to eat. That would mean more for me," Emmett said taking another piece.

I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye, he looked sad. I didn't understand it. When I was done cooking I grabbed a piece of french toast and started to eat. Edward made me eat two pieces though. It seemed whenever I would feel comfortable around everyone, Edward would do something that would remind me that he was in charge, like I could forget. While I was eating Esme was busy doing the dishes.

"I take it you slept better last night?" Carlisle asked me. All I did was shake my head yes.

"Thanks for breakfast, Bella," Alice said as she got up from the island. "I have to go put my face on," she said with a laugh.

"Thank god! I can't stand your face without it," Emmett said as Carlisle popped him in the back of the head.

"I don't get the whole makeup thing. You really don't need it," Edward said.

"You are too sweet. I think you just became my new favorite brother," she told him as she skipped out of the kitchen.

"Em, go finish getting ready for school, I have to talk with Edward and Bella," Carlisle said refilling his coffee. I started to fidget and Edward brought his arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me. I never knew what he was going to talk to us about and it always put me on edge. Once Emmett was out of ear shot, I was waiting for him to start.

"Say nothing," Edward whispered in my ear and then kissed my temple. I folded my hands and kept my eyes trained on the floor.

"Okay, so starting this afternoon, Bella and I will be having our one on one sessions that we talked about a few days ago," he said as I stiffened in my set. "When you get home from school you will go to my office, we will talk for about an hour every Friday." I just sat there not looking at anyone. "Edward, you and I will meet on Sunday afternoon," he said.

"It's going to be a waste of your time," Edward said. "Let's go," he said as he pulled my arm. When we were up in our room he started to pace, I knew he was upset. "You are grounded! You are to come to this room after school, and not to his office. Got it?"

"Yes," I said as I cowered back. His voice was scary. "Why don't you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life. I don't trust him," he said through clenched teeth.

"I promise that I won't go to his office. If he tries to talk to me, I won't say a word," I told him as he stared at me. He looked like he was trying to figure something out, it made me nervous.

"No," he said with the corner of his mouth turning up. "Answer his questions. Only the ones about James, if you are comfortable. Say nothing about us. They can't know what goes on in this room, understand?" he asked as I shook my head yes. "Nothing Bella, I mean it. They will rip us apart if they knew about the way I treat you."

"You don't do anything wrong."

"Some would see it as abuse."

"But, it's not!"

"We know this, they don't," he said kissing me. It made sense no one would understand the way we were with one another.

"I love you."

"For everyday of forever." I don't think I would ever get tired of him saying that to me.

The day flew by! It was the best yet! It seemed that the teachers took pity on us kids, and let us do our homework in class. The only thing that I didn't do was my reading, because I knew that I would need something to do. I liked being grounded, I would never tell Edward that, but it was true. When I was grounded I didn't have to do anything, who would hate that? I always had more to do after I was off grounding, but it made my days go by faster.

The boys brought us home and the ride was quiet. Edward and I sat as close as we could and like always he fiddled with my fingers. He kissed me a couple of times, but he seemed to be lost in thought. Once we were home Edward hopped out. When Alice was out of ear shot Edward started to talk.

"Stay in our room. I don't want to find out that you were out. I will come up when I get home," he said pulling me in for a hug.

"I will, I promise," I said as he kissed me.

"Move it or lose it, brother," Emmett yelled out his window.

"Got to go, love ya," he said before jumping into the car. I smiled at how happy he was, I liked happy Edward.

I went into the house and quickly made it up the stairs before I could be seen. I cleaned our room and bathroom before I flipped through some channels on TV. I really didn't want to watch anything, but I was a little bored. When I couldn't find anything on, I read some more of The Lord of The Flies. The book was growing on me and I was almost done. We weren't supposed to read ahead, but it was easy reading. I heard a knock on the door and hour before Edward was to arrive home, I knew who it was. I sat on the bed and brought my knees to my chest before I said come in.

"Did you forget about our appointment?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I just can't," I said trailing off.

"You can't? You can do whatever you want. We are going to have this discussion one way or the other," he said. He didn't seem mad, but he made sure to get his point across. "Did Edward tell you not to talk to me?"

"No, he said I could, I just have to stay up here," I said as he nodded his head. I watched as he pulled the desk chair closer to the bed, and he sent someone a text.

"Okay, why can't you come to my office?"

"Because," was my answer.

"Do you and Edward fight a lot?" he asked me as he wrote on his note pad.

"Not really," I said with a shrug.

"Do you think you have a healthy relationship with Edward?"

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"Do you think the relationship you had with James was healthy?"

"Um...honestly I don't know anymore," I said in an almost whisper. "Edward said it was wrong, but I thought it was just love."

"Do you like being here more than being with James?"

"Yes, sometimes, I guess," I said not sure of what to say.

"What do you like about living here?"

"Well, I like not having to do all of the housework. I like cooking breakfast for everyone, and everyone telling me how good it is. Do you think I could make dinner some night?" I asked getting excited.

"Of course you can. Just talk with Esme about it, so she can get what you need from the store. You are welcome to use the kitchen anytime," he told me with a smile.

"I feel like I am not doing enough, though. I feel like I should be doing more than just cooking breakfast and taking care of mine and Edward's things. I like helping Alice with her room. I'm hoping to finish her closet this weekend." I had to stop myself because I felt like I was saying too much.

"You and Alice seem to get along great."

"I really like her. I never really had another girl to talk to, it's nice," I said with a smile.

"Who did you hang out with before you came here?"

"Edward, he's my best friend."

"I'm saying outside of the house. Did you have anyone that you weren't living with to hang out with?" he asked.

"No. James was strict when it came to the rules. We didn't really do anything outside of the house. That's why Edward is so happy about football, he was never allowed to do anything like that," I told him as he wrote down on his note pad.

"Is there anything that you want to do?"

"No, I'm content."

"Well, if there is anything you want to do when it comes to school, you may. I know Alice likes to help decorate for dances and holidays. I know there are a lot of different clubs as well. You should look into some things," he said as I shrugged.

"Do I have too?"

"No, just giving you the option," he said as I nodded my head. "Do you want to go to college?"

"I have never thought about it," I said with another shrug.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about anything other than what I need to do day to day," I said as he nodded again and scribbled on his note pad.

"What does Edward want to do after high school?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure. We never really talked about it. I told him once that he should go for music. Do you know he can play piano and the guitar amazingly? He use to play for me once in a while, he can play anything. All he has to do is listen to something on the radio and he can play it. I told him he was gifted." I couldn't keep the proud girlfriend smile off my face.

"He is gifted. Not many people have that ability," he told me. "What are you going to do when he graduates?"

"Whatever he wants."

"That's no way to live. What do you want?"

"I don't know," I said getting mad.

"You have to live for you, not Edward," he said. At that point I had nothing more to say. I just stared out the window and Carlisle tried to talk to me, but I had nothing more to say. He even asked me more questions about James, but I just didn't want to talk anymore.

"Bella, look at me," he said as I slowly turned my head towards him. "We are done for today, but I want you to think of what makes you happy. You need something more than Edward," he said as I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. "I said look at me," he said. I did and I had tears in my eyes. "Esme is cooking if you would like to go help her," he said waiting for an answer.

"Thanks," I said as I just sat on my bed.

"Bella, do you know what is wrong with this picture?" he asked and I shook my head no. "You just told me how much you loved cooking and now, I am giving you your chance to and you didn't run off like you have done before. Why can't you leave this room?" I said nothing, I just sat there. He gave up after a few minutes and then left the room. He did say that we would talk next week, I didn't acknowledge him.

What I hated most was that he got me thinking about my life. If I ever went to college, I had no idea what I would do. I needed to find something other than Edward to make me happy, but I had no clue what that was. I was taking it as he wanted me to get involved with something school related, but I had no idea what I liked to do. I did like reading, so maybe I would ask Esme about her book club. Not only would give me something to do, but it would also give me more to talk about with her. I would also have to ask Alice what she does with school.

Part of me wanted to leave my room so I could talk to her. I didn't do anything, but lay in bed until Edward got home. I heard him come into the bedroom, but I didn't move. I was lying on my stomach watching the dark clouds roll in; it was going to rain, again.

"Baby, you awake?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said not moving.

"You okay?" he asked as I felt the bed shift as he sat down.

"Yeah."

"How did your talk with Carlisle go?"

"Fine." He cuddled up next to me and rubbed my back.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said softly kissing the back of my head. I didn't answer. I just hoped he was right.


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

Watching my girl lying almost lifeless on our bed pissed me off. I was beyond pissed off, I wanted to kick Carlisle ass. I had no clue what was said between the two of them, but I didn't want to come home to that again.

"Baby, I will be right back," I told her giving her another kiss to the back of her head.

She didn't say anything, she didn't move, I hated it. I haven't seen her like this in years. I was not moving backwards with her. It took forever to get her to where she is, and I will be damned if Carlisle was going to bring up that shit. I was so mad that I didn't feel my feet on the stairs as I headed down them. I heard Emmett talking with Esme in the kitchen, so I was hoping that I would find the fucking shrink in there.

"Where's Carlisle?" I said. I knew I was being rude, but I was too mad.

"Dude, you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Please, just tell me where Carlisle is," I said again trying to calm myself a little.

"He is in his office," Esme said. I turned to head that way, and I could feel Emmett hot on my hells. I didn't bother knocking, I just stormed in. He was working on his computer and turned his head to look at me.

"Hey, boys. What can I do for ya?" he asked turning in his seat.

"I tried! I fucking tried, and I come home and find my girl almost lifeless lying in bed! Why should I let you talk to her again?!" I yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked looking confused.

"She is the girl I first met three years ago! What did you say to her?"

"I can't discuss this with you," he said as I started for him. I felt Emmett's arms go around my waist.

"Edward, you need to chill," Emmett said holding me back.

"I need to chill?! Are you fucking kidding me? You know nothing Emmett..."

"Then fucking tell me!" Emmett said pushing me.

"She didn't talk to me for the first three weeks I knew her. We shared a room, a bed, and the only time I heard her voice was in her sleep or when she woke up in the night telling herself it was just a dream. I tried every day for three weeks to get her to talk to me. Once she started to talk to me her answers were, yeah, fine, yes, no. That was it for a month. She would talk to James all the time, but not me. I kissed her and that was when she started to talk to me more. Just now, up in our room, she went back to the yeah and fine bullshit. I can't go through that again." I was on the verge of tears. Emmett just stood there and stared at me. I knew he didn't know what to say.

"Well, then tell me Edward, how do I talk to her? What is a good way to get her into a conversation?" Carlisle asked as Emmett and I stared at each other.

"Talk to her about anything but me. Ask her about cleaning, cooking, anything but me. For her to shut down like that you had to of said something about me leaving," I said sitting down, my legs left numb.

"Edward, by law I can't tell you what was said. She can tell you, but I can't," he said as I stared out the window.

"She's happy here. Scared, but happy. Don't take that away from her with your questions. You probably don't even realize how much you have helped her," I said turning to Emmett. "At first I was jealous. You made her smile and laugh. You have made her want to get up in the morning."

"How?" Em asked.

"You told her she was a good cook, something I don't think I have ever done. If she could, she would cook anything you asked for because she knows you like it. It's the little shit with her that counts. Just take it easy on her. I know you want to crack the mystery of us, but fuck! Do it slow," I said. I didn't know where any of this was coming form. I was being nice when I should have fucked up Carlisle. Maybe I wanted him to crack us.

"She thinks that you could go to college for music." What the fuck? I turned to look at Carlisle and he was smiling. "She says you're gifted. She says you're happy too. I just don't want her to not be happy so you can," he said as I headed out of the room. I was confused as all hell, but I understood what he was saying.

I headed back up the stairs to try to get Bella out of her shell, but it was going to be a long night. I opened the door and she was in the same spot I left her in. I went and lay next to her hoping to get some sort of reaction, but I got nothing. I thought back to the first time she said more than one word to me...

I watched from the door way of the dining room as she organized her book bag. James was getting ready to leave for work and he was telling her good bye. I knew how badly he wanted to kiss her... I told him that I had kissed her a few nights ago, and he was just waiting for the right moment. He had his hands on her hips as he spoke softly to her. She gave him a small smile and he kissed her check. I walked him to the door and he gave me my kiss. I really did love him and I would do anything for him.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yes," was all she said. I couldn't take her one word answers anymore.

"Do you think before we leave you could organize my bag?" I asked her, giving her my crooked smile. I knew she liked it because she would blush every time.

"Yes." Again with the one word answer. I sat at on the table top and watched her as she opened my bag. Her face held the look of disgust and shock. "How do you find anything?!" she said with a shocked tone.

"I know where everything is."

"I don't see how," she said in almost a whisper. I knew I was losing her and I wanted her to keep talking.

"Will you help me keep it organized?"

"Yes." Shit! Back to one word answers. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this all right now, we'll be late if I do," she said as I smiled.

"It's okay, you can do it after school." We smiled at one another, that was the beginning of us.

I smiled at the memory that seemed so long ago. I rubbed her back and she let out a small sigh. I pulled her hair to one side and placed a small kiss on her neck. She still didn't move.

"Baby, please talk to me," I begged placing more small kisses on her neck. "I can't stand to see you like this," I said as she let out a small sigh again. "I love you, for everyday of forever," I said as she moved to her side. She didn't look at me, but at least she moved.

"Do you want to go to college?" she asked me. If I wasn't lying right next to her I never would have heard her speak.

"I don't know. Even if I did, I don't know what I want to be," I told her as she let out a small laugh.

"I understand that. I feel the same way." I let out a huge breath and I was beyond thankful that she was talking. "I never thought I had that choice. I know that sounds stupid, but the way James talked… he was just going to take care of us. Tomorrow will be the first school event that I have ever gone to," she said turning over on her back. I lay my head on her chest and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I understand that too, baby," I told her as we lay there. "If I go to college, I won't go far. I won't leave you," I told her as she let out another sigh.

"Not that I want you too, but if you wanted to, I would be okay with that," she said. For some reason that made me want to cry, and I had a huge lump in my throat. "I don't want to hold you back," she said as her voice cracked.

"You will never hold me back. I can't be away from you," I told her as my voice cracked. "We just have to see what happens," I said as she chuckled.

"Okay," she said. And for once I was okay with her one word answer.


	21. Chapter 21

MY WARNING STANDS! This chapter will start to show some of the changes with in B and E! Thanks for sticking with this story!

* * *

EPOV

This was going to be the first game that I got to play in. I was so excited that I was up before Bella was, and that didn't happen often. I was showered and ready to go by eight, the game didn't even start till two in the afternoon. I told Bella last night that she wasn't going to be grounded all weekend. I thought that one day was long enough and after her freak out yesterday, I wanted her to have a good time.

This was all new to the both of us. After talking with her and Carlisle, I did realize how much we depended on each other. I liked her having to need me as I needed her. I didn't think anyone would ever really understand the way we were with each other, but I was okay with that. I didn't have the need to explain our relationship to every person that we meet.

When I was done getting ready I sat at the computer and Goggled James. I wanted to know what was going on with him, but I found nothing new. I heard a soft knock at the door, I looked to see if it woke Bella, but she was still out. I opened the door to see Emmett there looking like he just woke up himself.

"What's up?" I asked shutting the door, but not clicking it shut.

"Is Bella making breakfast, because I'm hungry, but I'll wait if she is," he said rubbing his stomach.

"Nah, man, she's still sleeping."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. You ready for today?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm so excited," I said with a huge smile of my own.

"You wanna come down and grab something to eat with me?" Emmett asked looking hopeful.

"I'm going to wait for Bella," I told him.

He gave me a smile and nod, but he looked sad. I didn't get it, but then again I didn't care. I went back to the computer and searched some more. I knew there had to be something to let me know how he was doing. I got frustrated reading the same things over and over, I was getting nowhere. I looked back to the bed and Bella was still sound asleep. I thought for sure she was going to sleep all day. This was something she was never really allowed, and I knew she needed sleep, so I just let her be. I waited till almost ten, and I couldn't stand the hunger pains in my stomach. I left the room trying my best not to make any noise, it worked because I couldn't hear any movement. As I made it to the kitchen Esme was there asking me what I would like to eat. I just had a bowl of sugared cereal, which I hadn't had in years. Bella has always made breakfast, dinner, and lunch on the weekends. I was eating when Carlisle walked in and I went against my better judgment and asked about James.

"Have you heard anything about James?" I asked him as he stared at me.

"I have, what do you want to know?" he asked me. I really wasn't expecting him to say that. I didn't know if they would want us knowing anything.

"I don't know; anything I guess. How is he?" I asked as Carlisle sat next to me.

"He is being considered a flight risk, so he is in jail until the trial."

"What is he being charged with?"

"A lot of things. As of right now, he is looking at five years, for statutory rape, eight years for fraud, then five more total between, child abuse and endangering the welfare of children. One day this coming week there will be lawyers in and out of here along with Emily," he told me.

"Hmm, the state of Washington is a little screwy in itself," I said as he agreed with me. "Why do they need Bella, if they have all this planned out?"

"Well, he is pleading not guilty to all charges. This is going to trial. They tried to give him a plea deal, but he wouldn't take it. They even used you kids as a barging chip, but he said that neither one of you would speak out against him. He thinks that he will get less time if this goes to trial," Carlisle said.

"I told Bella that I want her to do this. I know we always said that we would never talk out about him, but I think this is the right thing to do," I told him not making eye contact. "She's mad at me for it. She feels like I'm throwing her under the bus."

"You could always do your part," he said to me. "Write a letter stating how you feel and what had happened in the Hunter house. That will help and some pressure will be lifted off of Bella," he said as I looked at my hands.

"I know, I'm a shitty person, but I can't do that. Don't ask me to explain it 'cause I can't. I can be there, right? During the trial?" I asked.

"Yeah, you, Bella, Esme, and I will all be there. Chief Swan will watch out for Emmett and Alice. As of right now the trial will be a week long," he told me as I nodded my head.

"I know this is selfish, but will it be after football is over?"

"Right after. Your last game in on a Saturday and we will leave Sunday for Seattle," he said as I heard someone running down the stairs.

"What the fuck! Why did you let me sleep so late?!" Bella said standing in the kitchen in one of James' t-shirts. The shirt went to her knees, but I still didn't like her walking around the house like that.

"Get back upstairs," I said looking at her bare legs.

"Why didn't you wake me up? What did you eat for breakfast? Cereal? You know you aren't allowed to eat that!" she said taking my empty bowl away.

"Bella, get upstairs. I will be up in a few minutes," I said getting angry. She just wasn't listening to me.

"Why? I have wasted half of the day," she said throwing her arms up in the air. Her movement raised the shirt up he thighs. I had forgotten that Carlisle was there and I reached across the counter and twisted the collar of her shirt in my hand. I felt a large hand clamp over my wrist and halted my movement.

"Let go of her, Edward," he said in a calm voice.

"Go. Put. Pants. On," I said letting go of her. Her faced paled as she realized what I was so pissed over. I knew she would be upset that I let her sleep, but she needed it. She was starting to look like death, and I couldn't stand it. He eyes were starting to sink into her head, she had bags and dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran from the room.

"Do you grab her like that often?" Carlisle asked with anger written on his face. I didn't say anything to him, I just left the room. I headed up the stairs skipping every other step. I found Bella sitting on the edge of the bed with pants on, and her head in her hands.

"Corner," I said to her as she went without a word. I banged the bathroom door as I was in and out just to scare her. I was madder at myself than I was at her. How could I let myself grab her in front of that fucking shrink!

"You're welcome by the way. I thought I was doing you a favor by letting you sleep, but I guess that will never happen again," I said. I purposely hit her shoulder with mine as I walked past her, and then flung my hand back which cracked her in the ass. Of course, she didn't say anything, she knew better. "You are not ruining today for me. You can get out of the corner now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that I had no pants on," she said softly.

"I know, but did you not see Carlisle standing there?"

"I really didn't. I am so sorry. Can I please still go to your game?" she asked in an almost begging tone.

"Of course, neither one of us should go after this morning," I said shaking my head.

"You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did. One, I went downstairs knowing you were going to wake up and freak out. Two, I grabbed a hold of you in from of him," I told her.

"So?"

"Babe, you just don't get it. What did James do to you?" I asked as she stared at me.

"He did the same thing to me as he did to you," she said shaking her head. "What has gotten into you? I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore," she said as she walked away from me.

She was right, what was wrong with me? I was now one of those people that took a mile when they were given an inch. I was starting to like living with the Cullen's more and more every day, and that scared me. I should be like Bella, and Bella should be like me. Why was it easier for me to let go of James than it was for her? I know she felt that she owes him her life, but I helped with all that as well. She was giving James too much credit and it was starting to piss me off. I knew that I would be able to take my aggression out on the field, and then I would talk to Bella about it. I knew right now, that I would blow up on her. Did she forget all the times that I calmed James down before he got his hands on her? I don't think she will ever know how I protected her from James. Bella's innocence may have been taking from her, but she was still innocent to me. James wanted to push her into sex as soon as he saw her; I was the one that was able to talk him out of it. As sick as it may sound, I was very lucky to get him to wait until she was thirteen. That was another conversation that would haunt me for the rest of my life...

James and I were lying in his bed after being with one another. I loved him, there was no denying it. I knew he had wanted Bella to join us, but she just wasn't ready. I was able to get into her panties and when I told James, he saw that as she was ready. I told him how she cried and felt dirty, but he said that she would get over that.

"I want you to have sex with her by this weekend. She trusts you. Just get her to get her clothes off, start to eat her out; I bet she taste amazing," he said licking his lips. "I will just walk in and you will keep going, trust me she will allow it. We will also show her how we are together. After you make her cum, I will kiss you. When she sees that you are okay with it, she will just go with it."

"I don't want her to be scared."

"She will get over it. You just have to talk her into it." That's what I did.

Friday night came and James had giving me the look telling me that he wanted to get Bella in bed.

"Let's go upstairs," I said to her. She looked to James and he nodded his head in approval. As soon as we were in our room I started to kiss her and feel her on top of her clothes.

Now, I felt dirty for doing that to her. Why was I seeing everything as wrong now and not then? I internally slapped myself when I thought that I wanted to ask Carlisle. I shouldn't want to talk to him about anything.

"Bella, I have to go," I said as she came out of the closet dressed. "I'll look for you in the stands," I told her as she nodded her head.

"Good luck," she said as she gave me a one armed hug. That showed me that she was still upset by our fight. I gathered her hair in my fist and yanked on her hair.

"Cut your fucking shit now!" I said to her as I yanked on her hair again. "We will talk about all of this later. I would have already, but I probably would beat the shit out of you." She didn't say anything, she never said anything. She knew I was mad, I could see the fear in her eyes. I hated to see fear, but some sick part of me got off on it. "Now, give me a fucking kiss," I said as I brought her face to mine.

This was one of the things that I loved about Bella, she may never say anything, but when she was pissed she showed it through affection. She showed no emotion in hugs, kisses, or touches. It pissed me off and it fueled my fire. I pulled her back by her hair and showed my anger through my eyes.

"This isn't over," I said letting go of her hair and then pushing her away from me.

"Of course," she said back talking me. I dropped my bag and then grabbed a hold of her face putting her against the wall.

"You don't get to talk back to me you little cunt!" I said through clenched teeth. "Do you really want me to hurt you?" I asked her as she glared at me.

"Edward, come on man, we have to go," Emmett said banging on our bedroom door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back letting go of Bella. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said rubbing her face as I walked away from her. I headed down the stairs and out the door. I jumped into the jeep and Emmett could tell I was pissed as soon he looked at me. I didn't know what came over me, but I just spilled my guts to him.

"I don't know what is wrong with Bella! She was up there back talking me! She is not allowed to talk to me like that; she does as she is told. I think she likes to push my button! She knows how I get when I'm pissed, but yet she just keeps coming at me!" I said as I took a deep breath. I felt better. I knew I needed to clear my head before I could start the game.

"You are this mad because she back talked you? Ya know, you sound like a douche bag," Emmett said to me.

"I am a douche bag, probably one of the biggest ones you will ever meet," I said looking out the windshield. "Bella and I are just having differences of opinion."

"For real? I didn't think she spoke for herself."

"Well, that right there shows that you don't know her. She is a fucking bitch," I said as Em laughed.

"I would really like to get to know that side of her. I bet her and Rose would become great friends," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"I know that you will get to know her, kind of, but you will never be friends with her," I said as he looked hurt.

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let her."

"Why? I would never hurt her."

"I don't think you would either," I told him. "It is really for selfish reasons why I wouldn't let the two of you be friends," I told him.

"Rose is the only woman that I will ever want. I wouldn't take Bella away from you," he said with sincerity in his voice.

"I'm not worried about that. Look, you are one of the good guys. I don't want Bella to get the idea in her head that there is someone better out there for her," I told him.

"You're not a bad guy, Edward."

"But, I am. If you knew a quarter of things I have done in my life, you would hate me," I told him feeling like shit. "This is who I am." I knew two things at that moment, one, Emmett didn't know what to say or, two he had so many questions and didn't know what one to ask first.

"I know you think I am some spoiled rich kid and that I don't know that there is bad in the world. I'm not naïve, I know you and Bella are both messed up, and you both think some things are okay when they aren't. You can change. Let my dad help you, you will be happy in the end," he said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

Nothing more was said between us. Maybe he was right, maybe he was wrong. Either way I didn't trust Carlisle enough to tell him that I have hurt Bella, and that I have pressured her into things that she didn't want to do. Bella may think that James and I helped her, but we destroyed her more than she was already.


	22. Chapter 22

Epov

Once I was in the locker room all my worries went away. The feeling of excitement fired me up. I couldn't wait! Once we were all changed, and the coach gave a pep talk, we made our way to the field. The stands were starting to fill and the opposing team was stretching. I looked to the stand and saw Bella and Alice walking to seats in the middle of the stands. I saw that Bella had her hair up and makeup on her face. It took everything I had not to go scream at her. I hated makeup; it was the worst thing a woman could wear. Well, no, I take that back, some need it, but my girl did not. I didn't know why she was pushing me like this.

"Mason!" Coach yelled to me. "I get it, I do, those girls are hot, but focus!" he said as I shook my head. He was right I needed to focus.

As fast as the game started it was over. I scored two touchdowns, and got to hit some of those fuckers hard. It was the best feeling in the world. Every time I would look at Bella she was either talking to Alice or some asshole behind her. I found out later, that it was Emmett's cousin Jacob, but he was making Bella laugh and talk, I hated him. I saved Jasper from getting sacked three times and when I hit the other team's players I hit them hard, I even took one of them out of the game. I felt bad for a second, but when they said the kid just got the wind knocked out of him, I didn't care. Hearing the helmets hit together was music to my ears. We may have not won the game, but I felt hyped just for the fact that I got to play.

"That was fucking awesome!" I said to Em as we made our way back out to the car. The girls were waiting for us and we were all going to ride home together.

"Dude, we lost," Jasper said sounding pissed.

"And? I'm just stoked that I got to play, and I think I did pretty good. It was a great day," I said as both Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"I get it, but act like you're sad, girls eat that shit up and they baby us," Emmett said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah, that may work for you, but Bella is pissed at me right now, so I doubt she will even tell me that I did a good job," I said with a humorless laugh.

"How cool is that Jake came down for the game!" Jasper said to Emmett.

"I hope he stays and hangs out tonight," Emmett said as I started to think of reasons why Bella and I wouldn't hang out. I didn't want Bella around him. "Okay, I need to get my sad face on," Emmett said as he pouted his lip and then un-pouted them.

"You're a dork," Jasper said punching him in the arm. By the time the girls came into view, both Emmett and Jasper looked sad and pissed, Rose and Alice did eat that shit up. That Jake guy was standing too close to Bella for my liking. She gave me a small tight lipped smile.

"You did great," she said with no excitement for me.

"Yeah, maybe that would be true if you actually watched the game," I said to her; she didn't respond. I watched as Emmett and Jake hugged each other. Em introduced me to Jake and I put on my fake face. I roughly took Bella by the hand and we walked over to Emmett's Jeep.

"You look ugly by the way. I just wanted to state that fact," I said to her as she looked at her feet. I knew I hurt her feelings, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Now you are just being mean," she said quietly. All I did was shrug my shoulders. Rose climbed into the front of the Jeep, Bella and I got into the back. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest and I rested my arm around her shoulders.

"Bella, are you excited about hanging out with us tonight?" Rose asked her.

"I don't know if we are going to hang tonight, but we'll see," I told Rose as she glared at me.

"I wasn't asking you," Rose snapped at me. "You look very pretty today," she said smiling at Bella.

"Thanks, I feel pretty," Bella said to her. She had another thing coming if she thought that she was wearing makeup on a regular basis.

Once we were home we went to our room. Bella looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her eye make up by running her finger under her eye. I emptied my gym bag on the floor and then stripped my clothes off throwing them all over the room; she looked like she needed something to do. What pissed me off was that she didn't seem to be affected by the mess I was making and all she did was step over my cleats and lay on the bed. I lost it with her. I was done this whole stupid fight. I grabbed her by the throat and held her down on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. I want this room cleaned, and I want that shit off your face. I want you to cut this fucking attitude, I'm done with you," I said. I let go of her throat and I was pleased to see tears in her eyes.

I climbed off the bed and headed for the shower. I heard her start to cry, but I did hear her moving around the room. Before I was done in the shower she was in the bathroom washing her face. I watched her as I dried off; she was more beautiful without the makeup. This fight was over, I was ending it.

"You are going to testify against James. I just want all of this over, so we can just move on. Even if he gets little to no jail time, we still will never see him again. We are both changing, in case you haven't noticed. I'm becoming less strict, but I will always be that way, because I know that's what you need. That, and I am a twisted person, and I don't think I can change that part of myself. I don't want to share you any more, plain and simple. The things that I do to you are abuse, no one can know about it. Now, I am not saying another word about this, so if you have something to say on this topic, then say it now, because we will not talk about this again," I said as she looked at me with teary eyes.

"I don't want to say anything against him. I love him, Edward."

"I'm starting to think that you don't love me! All you talk about is James this and James that. What about me! I helped you too, more than that son of bitch did! Why are you so hung up on him?" I asked pissed.

"Why aren't you?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled in her face as Carlisle busted through the bathroom door.

"That's it!" the shrink said in an almost yell. "My office now!" he said pointing at the door.

"No, we're fine. I'm sorry we got..."

"My office now. I'm not saying it again. Bella, head down there with me, Edward get dressed," Carlisle said standing in front of me pointing at the door. Bella looked to me and I nodded my head yes for her to go.


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as the shrink of out of the room I sprinted around to get some clothes on. All I did was grab a pair of shorts and ran down the stairs to meet up with them. I walked into the office to see Bella alphabetizing Carlisle's books and he was watching her.

"She has already done A though D," he told me with an awed look on his face.

"That's Bella," I said annoyed. "Why are we here?"

"Bella, are you listening?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes," she said not taking her eyes off the books.

"I will not allow the two of you to scream at each other. That was very uncalled for, and I want to know what is going on with the two of you. I am not taking nothing for an answer." I stared at Bella as she moved around the office.

"We just aren't seeing things eye to eye lately," I told him.

"Not seeing eye to eye, or she's not doing as she's told?" he asked me as I slouched back into the couch.

"It's not like that. We just can't seem to be on the same page about anything," I said as I heard Bella snort. "Do you have something to say?" I asked her in a raised voice.

"Whatever Edward, I already told you I would ruin his life, even if you are too chicken shit to do so," she said as I tried to bit my tongue, but it didn't work.

"I already told you how I felt about that!" I said raising my voice again.

"Yes, Edward I know how you feel. Did you ever think that I feel the same way?"

"Yes I do! I can't do it! I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?"

"Help me with this. You have been talking about all this bullshit about it being just me and you, I think you need to man up and help me!" she said as I shot up from my seat and started to pace. She didn't seem to be bothered by me; she was in her own little world fixing shit. "All I want is one reason, that's all. I am asking for is one reason."

"I...I don't know why. I don't think I could look him in the face and say something bad about him. My mind is so insane right now...I can't explain it. I love him, I miss him, but I hate him. Bella, the things that he did to us...I know now that it wasn't right." Bella interrupted me.

"Why now? Because you play football?! Why now, why isn't it right? We have been doing the same thing for three years, and you never said one word about it," she said turning to glare at me.

"I don't even know when it started! Just one day I saw the two of you going at it and I was so jealous that I wanted to rip you away from him! I love you Bella, for everyday of forever. I want it to be just me and you. I don't know what else I can say," I said giving up.

"I get that and I want that too, but I want to know why you won't write a letter or something if you feel so strongly about it," she said as I watched Carlisle look between us.

"Edward, you say you don't want to face him and I get that. If you were to write a letter, you wouldn't have to go up on the stand. The most they would do is read your letter aloud in court," Carlisle said.

"Yes, but he would know it was me," I said trying to stress that I didn't want him to know I was behind anything.

"Suck it up buttercup," Bella said.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at the snarky little bitch.

"Hey! That's enough," the shrink said to me.

"I have to face him! I have to say what went on. I have to look at him and say, yes I had sex with James Hunter. Then what? Do I add that I liked it, that I wanted it?" Bella started to cry. "I wouldn't want to do that to you anymore than I want to do that to James. I love you both," she said with a sniffle.

"I get that, but who do you love more?" I asked her as we stared at one another. "I would never have to hesitate to make my choice."

"That's not fair." She covered her face with her hands. No one said anything. I think the shrink was at a loss for words. "I'm doing this because I chose you, why don't you see that. I just don't want to do it alone." She walked over to me and got on her knees in front of me. "Please, I'm begging you, help with this. I need you more now than ever. Prove to me that it is just you and me for everyday of forever, because right now, I feel like I am alone. You of all people know I hate that feeling. You were the first person that I have trusted in my whole life. I trusted James because I trusted you..." I pulled her into my body and we both cried together.

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I wish I was smarter when you first moved in. I wish I protected you better," I said as I felt Carlisle eyes on us.

"You can do this Edward. Make things right," I heard him say.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Thank you so much, I love you," Bella said as she held me tighter.

"I love you too."

"You two are very strong. You give each other strength and that is just amazing. Now, you two have giving me what I have wanted to see, I expect you both to open up now in therapy," he said as I stiffened at his words. "I can help the both of you, if you just let me. The way the two of you were yelling at each other...I don't want to hear that any more. Fighting is going to tear the two of you apart, and I know neither one of you want that." I really hated that he was making sense.

"May we go to our room now?" I asked still holding Bella. I looked to Carlisle with burning eyes, I hated to cry. He gave me a small nod and we stood to leave the room. Once we were at the top of the stairs, we could hear hushed whispering. As soon as we were out of the office, Esme must have rushed in to make sure that everything was okay.

"I still want to talk about a couple of things," I told Bella as she gave me a small nod. "One," I said opening our bedroom door for her to walk in. "There is going to be no more fighting over James, right?"

"No, but I still wish you would have talked to me about all this long ago," she said, and she was right I should have.

"I agree, and I'm sorry. Moving on?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh and a small smile, "moving on." I knew there was a double meaning behind that and I loved the way it sounded.

"I have two things, one, make up? For real? You know I hate it, and I don't want to see it again," I said as she looked at her hands. "Two, talking to another man while you should have been paying attention to me? What do you have to say for yourself?" She started to laugh.

"One," she said with a smile in a mocking tone. "I did the whole make up thing because I need to feel like I had some control over something, after this morning. It did make me feel very pretty, but it's not something I would do often. Two, Jake is gay. When you saw me talking to him, he was explaining the game. I called the touchdown a homerun," she said and for the first time that day, I laughed. My poor girl had no clue what she was watching, but yet she was still there for me.

"Jacob is gay?" I asked as she laughed and lay on me. "I feel better."

"Me too. I don't know where to go from here," she said with a small sigh.

"Me either. How about we just go with the flow for once? Ya know, one day at a time," I said to her not really knowing how else to go about this.

"That's fine with me. Do you think we should give the money back?" she asked me.

"I forgot about the money. I don't know, maybe I will talk to Carlisle about it."

"I agree, but how is he going to help us?" she asked looking at me.

"Well, I think we are always going to be a little fucked up, but maybe he can help us deal with it a little better. I hate hurting you, but part of me likes it, and I don't know if that is okay," I told her as she smiled sweetly at me.

"Part of me likes it too. For me, it shows that you care," she said with a shrug.

"Let's just make our own rules as we go along."

"Agreed. Do you want to go hang out with everyone tonight? I know I would love a piece of greasy pizza," she said licking her lips.

"Okay, but only one piece," I said as her smile grew.

After that, the night went great. We hung out with everyone. The girls talked about pointless shit, and I played video games with the guys. Bella's laughter rang out in the room and I couldn't help but to stare at her. She was so happy, maybe the happiest I had ever seen her. She looked like she belonged with this group of people, hell, I even felt like I fit in. Our lives were changing, and I was pretty sure it was for the better.

I watched as the girls sat in a circle and painted each other toes. Bella told them that she probably wasn't any good, but I thought she did a great job. I even thought Bella's feet looked cute painted. She said she didn't want her fingernails done because she has a horrible habit of chewing on them. I was happy that neither, Rose or Alice pushed her into it. Bella and I even had two slices of pizza; it was too good to pass up. Bella looked like she was on cloud nine while she was eating it. It was refreshing to see her so carefree.

That night I made love to her. It was slow and sweet. I slowly peeled her clothes off and kissed her wherever I could. Her hand felt like silk on my skin. We not only told each other how much we loved one another, but we showed it in every touch and kiss. We fell asleep tangled into one another. But, before morning I was woken up form a nightmare...

James unbuttoned my pants pulling them down to my ankles along with my underwear. He asked me why I was getting a spanking, like he always does. I told him I had no idea. This angered him more, and that was when he started hitting me. He never hit me unless I knew why.

"You've betrayed me Edward," he said leaning over me talking into my ear. "You promised that you wouldn't talk out against me. They are going to lock me up because of you!" he yelled in my ear making me flinch.

"I have to do it for Bella," I said as I started to cry. "I won't let her do this alone."

"You are never going to see Bella again," he said grabbing me by the hair turning me around. "Tell him Baby, tell him you choose me."

"Yes, I choose you, Daddy," she said crying.

"Kiss him goodbye," James said with a smile.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him if I went with you," she said through her tears.

"You have always believed everything I have ever said," he said laughing at her. I tried to fight...

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell. I flew out of bed and just stood there crying. "Edward, it was dream. You are okay," she said to me as her eyes filled with tears. "Come lay down, it's okay, I'm here," she said as I shook from feeling so scared. I have never had a nightmare that scared me so badly.

"Bella, you can never believe what James says, ever! If you ever see him again, don't ever believe anything he says, okay?" I asked her as I sobbed.

"I won't, I promise. Come here," she said trying not to cry. I got back into bed and cuddled into her. "Everything is going to be okay," she said rubbing my back and arms. She ran her fingers through my hair and rocked back and forth to calm me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now," I told her as my tears subsided. "I love you, for everyday of forever."

"I know, I love you too," she said kissing the top of my head. I told her about my dream before we went back to sleep, I felt obligated to tell her. I have always made her tell me her dreams, so I couldn't, not tell her.

"That will never happen. If I ever see him again and you are not around...I'll run," she said simply. "I won't fall for it." I knew she believed that dreams weren't just dreams. She believed that dreams were a way of warning you what is going to happen.

I just hope that wasn't the case...


	24. Chapter 24

MY WARNING STANDS!

Thanks to dorothy's ruby slippers for the help that she is now giving me on this story! I am learning a lot! Also thanks for the reviews from the last chapter!

* * *

BPOV

Edward had a rough day, and I didn't make it any better. Both of us were changing. I was feeling like he was changing too much, and I wanted to bring him back to me. I knew he would hate the makeup thing even though I did like it. The way he grab my throat, face, and hair, turned me on. I loved when he was mad and put his hands on me, it showed me that he cared, and that her had passion for me. I knew that sounded twisted, but that was me.

I have never met a man that didn't put his hands on me in a violent way. I was pretty sure that they didn't exist. I have seen Carlisle grab Edward's wrist: I have seen Emmett grab a hold of Rose's neck: and I have seen Jasper pull Alice roughly to him. So, yeah, gentle men don't exist. I would keep my mouth shut about it because Edward said so, and I believed him. He says everyone will call it abuse: I call it love.

Edward was right again when he told me that we needed to make a choice. I was choosing Edward, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I didn't intend to make him feel like I loved him less by defending James. Part of me would always love James, but did I want to testify against him? No, but I guess I am starting to see things from Edward's prospective. I loved the idea of our relationship being just the two of us. I loved the sweet kisses, him taking my clothes off when we made love, and the fact that no one was watching.

Life with the Cullens was...cool? I really don't know how to describe it. I really liked Alice, being with all of them made me feel normal. I felt like I belonged, and I was pretty sure Edward felt the same way. I loved that Esme was like the mothers that I had seen in movies. I had never seen a woman take care of her family and care what happens to them.

Edward's nightmare threw me for a loop, I couldn't remember one time where he had ever woken up so scared. I didn't think he got scared. I always believed that dreams were a warning of some sort, or they were trying to tell you something. I vowed to him that if I ever saw James I would run, and I meant that. I would do my best to protect Edward as he has done for me many times. I started to think about the time when Edward stood up to James for me.

School was out and I was talking with this guy named Taylor. I never really talked to anyone, especially boys. Boys, men, it didn't matter they all scared me. Taylor was different; he talked to me like a person and not some piece of dirt that belonged under his pretty shoes. The whole conversation was innocent. He just asked where I had moved from, and he wanted to know me, not what I had been through.

We were standing near the parking lot and I was waiting on Edward. I didn't know James was picking us up; he never did. I heard him yell my name over the crowd, and I flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. I looked over to him, and when I made eye contact with him. I knew instantly that I was in trouble. Taylor pulled me out of my frozen state.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked me, touching my arm and I flinched back.

"What the fuck did you do?!" I head Edward say from behind me.

"Nothing, man. Some guy yelled her name and she froze," Taylor said.

"It would be wise of you to never talk to her again," Edward said as he shoved Taylor, put his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me to the car.

"I'm scared," I said trying not to cry.

"You should be," Edward hissed at me as we made it to the car.

"Get in the car," James said with a looked that could kill anything that crossed his path.

"Dad, don't be mad. She didn't know. We never told her that rule," Edward said to him as he covered me in the back seat.

"Edward, you need to shut the fuck up," James said in a creepy calm voice.

"I know, but you need to calm down before we get home, or you will hurt her. If you hurt her, we will be back to square one," Edward told him. I had no idea what he was talking about, but it seemed to calm James down.

"You both are getting spankings when we get home. Edward, you are getting one for not listening when I told you to shut the fuck up!" James yelled. "Bella...you and I are going to have a long talk. People are going to think you are a whore!" he yelled as I flinched at the name calling. "Talking to other boys! You are so lucky I am driving right now," he said to me.

I wanted to say that I didn't know, but I knew not to say a word. Edward comforted me as I cried, and James glared at me through the mirror. I knew he was pissed. This was the worst yet. When we arrived home, James pulled into the garage, and quickly got out of the car. I let out a scream when he gripped me by the hair and dragged me into the house.

"Dad, please, calm down! Punish me first!" Edward said in a begging tone. All Edward got was a back hand to the face.

"After everything that I have done for you, you think that you can talk to any one you want?! Edward and I are the only men that you talk with! Is that understood?" James asked holding me down on the couch. I don't even remember how we got there. I heard Edward sniffling somewhere in the room, but I couldn't see him.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm so sorry," I said as he let go of me.

"And you!" James said grabbing a hold of Edward. "Do you think that you are some kind of prince charming or something?" James asked as Edward stared at him.

"No, but you are going to ruin everything!" Edward said in a raised voice. I wanted to cover my eyes as I watched James punch Edward in the stomach three times, but I knew I couldn't look away or it would make it worse. I saw the blood trickling down Edward's nose from the backhand, and the tears came from getting to wind knocked out of him.

In retrospect, I now knew that Edward provoked him so he wouldn't take it out one me. I don't think I ever told Edward thank you.

"For what?" I heard Edward ask.

"Hmmm?"

"You said thank you," he told me.

"Oh, I didn't know I said it out loud. I was just thinking about the time when James caught me talking with Taylor," I said as Edward hummed in response.

"He scared me that day. I thought for sure he was going to beat the shit out of you."

"But, he did beat the shit out of you," I said still not able to look him in the eyes.

"It wasn't too bad," he said with a humorless laugh. "It would have done more damage to you than it did to me."

"Thank you."

"Bella, you don't ever have to thank me for that," he said as we cuddled more into each other.

"I just want to do the same for you."

"Well, I will never let someone beat you up, so that's just not going to happen." I knew he was right, but I was hoping to do it in another way...someday.

"I'm really not looking forward to talking with Carlisle," he said rubbing his eyes.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth I guess," he said not sounding too sure. "I mean I know that there are some questions I don't think I would answer, but for the most part, I plan on being honest. I will tell you everything that is said," he said promising me.

"Okay, would it be okay if I hung out with Alice?" I asked knowing that I still need to finish her closet. It was almost done, but it seemed never ending.

"That's fine, but I want you back in this room when I am done. I don't want to see a makeover done on you or anything," he said sounding disgusted.

"I promise," I said as we lay there for a while.

Neither one of us had a lot of motivation, so we, for the first time that I could remember, were being lazy! We didn't even get out of bed until eleven. We made our way downstairs, and I made us each a sandwich. As soon as Edward had taken his last bit, Carlisle showed up asking him if he was ready. The blood drained from his face. He choked out a yeah, and stood giving me a kiss before he left with Carlisle. I cleaned the kitchen, and headed down to Alice's room. I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. I made my way back to the kitchen, and started to organize the cupboards. I was happy that I had something to do to fill the time while Edward was with Carlisle.


	25. Chapter 25

EPOV

I sat in the shrink's office and bounced my knee. I wasn't scared, but I was nervous about what he was going to ask me. He didn't say anything right away, which made me more nervous. I knew I had to start talking.

"I have twenty thousand dollars upstairs in a suitcase. It was money James told me to take if anything like this was to happen. Bella and I don't want it. What should we do?" I asked him as his jaw slacked a little.

"He prepared you for something like this?"

"Yeah, I guess he did. He never made it sound like he was doing anything wrong, but yeah," I said making myself stop talking. "I thought that maybe if we gave back the money, he would take the plea deal."

"That was a one-time offer. No matter what, this is going to trial, but it could make him change his plea, and if he does that, then maybe things won't be dragged out so much," he told me. I knew it was worth a try. "Have either of you spent the money?"

"No."

"Okay, we will give it to James' Lawyer when he is here on Wednesday. I don't know why he is coming, but I think James just wants to see how the two of you are doing. The district attorney will be here on Tuesday. He will go over everything with Bella. You can be there as well as long as you let her speak for herself," he said to me.

"I know you think that I am this crazy controlling person, but I'm not. With the attorney being a man, she may not talk to him on her own. She...the only guys she was allowed to talk to were James and myself. James saw her talking to this kid we went to school with, and he almost beat her pretty bad. I was able to get him to turn his anger on me. You and Emmett are the first guys she has talked to in years, and you know how little she talks to you as it is," I said trying to get him to understand. "I told her I would never again make her do something that made her uncomfortable. I mean it Carlisle. With Bella, she has to be comfortable and James knew that, that was how he was able to get to her. If I trust someone, then she will too, that was another way that James got to her," I said feeling like I was babbling.

"You can't feel guilty for the way that James manipulated the both of you. I understand why you are the way you are. The thing is, Bella needs to learn how to do things without you. I'm not saying you have to separate, but you need to let her go a little bit," he told me.

"I get that, and I will try, but..." I really didn't know what to say without giving too much away.

"This is your home now. Neither one of you has to ask for anything to eat or drink. All we ask of you is that you let us know when you are going out, when you need money, and that you respect your curfew," he said as that sparked my interest.

"Bella and I can go out on our own? Like, I could take her out to a movie and dinner?" I asked wanting that to happen.

"Yes. Is that something you would like to do?"

"Very much so. I've only been to the movies a couple of times my whole life and, I don't know if Bella has ever gone. The only time we have been off by ourselves is when we would go to school and back," I said getting excited.

"Well, good! I hope the two of you make a date. You both could use a night away. I know we talked about getting you a car, and I wanted to let you know that we are working on that, but it may be a couple more weeks," he said as I smiled.

"Thanks, I'll wait until I can drive Bella and me around before I ask her out," I said with a smile.

"Okay, good. Now, I want to ask some hard questions," he said as my excitement quickly went away. "One thing that has been bothering me is the day that you asked Esme if you were gay. Do you still feel that way?" he asked as I looked at my feet.

"I don't know."

"What made you ask her that?"

"It was just the way I was feeling. I mean, I have had sex with a man and I...I mean I got off. How could I not feel that way," I said getting defensive.

"Do you want to have sex with Emmett or any other man?"

"What!? NO!" I yelled. "I don't know if I ever really wanted to have sex with James, it was just...it was just that we had always done it, like I didn't know any better," I said not really wanting to talk about this anymore.

"You are exactly right; you didn't know any better. I have to say that I don't think you are gay for the simple fact that you don't find other men attractive." I let out a huge breath and I felt a thousand times better.

"I know this may be inappropriate to ask, but you don't plan on having sex with Bella, do you?" I asked as his face paled. Before he could form a sentence, he stuttered his words and then composed himself.

"No Edward, in my eyes Bella is a little girl. I understand why you are asking, and the answer is no, that would never happen," he told him as I let out another breath of relief. "You know you don't have to worry about Emmett either."

"I wasn't. Em and I kinda already talked about all of this. He's probably the closest person I have ever had as a friend. He understands me I guess...in a way, but I don't think I would ever want him to know the real me," I told him.

"Why?"

"Because he would hate me. Like I told him, if he knew half of the things I did in my life, he would hate me," I said laying my head on the back of the couch.

"What's the worst thing you have ever done?"

"I don't know. I have pressured girls to have sex with me, hit them, and beat up other people that they liked. You know, before Bella there were two other girls," I said thinking about all the wrong I have caused. "I should be sharing a jail cell with James."

"That is where you are wrong. You have remorse for the things that you have done; James doesn't. I didn't know that there were others. Will you tell me about them?" he asked and I didn't know where to start.

"Carlisle, some people would call me a rapist. I have had sex with girls that were begging for it not to happen. Tanya will haunt me for the rest of my life. I don't even know how I was able to get a hard on when all this happened. She cried so hard, screamed at the top of her lungs, and begged me not to do it to her. I tried to stop it, but James would hit or choke me every time. I wasn't his son in those moments. The sick part is I held her after. I told her everything was going to be okay and that it wouldn't happen again. She and I both knew it was an empty promise. She ran the next day, and I have no idea where she went. James didn't care; he said she was a lousy lay anyway...how sick is that?" I said shaking my head in disgust.

"Edward, you are, or were, what people would call brainwashed. I know that word can freak you out, but let's try something and I want your honest answer. Say your first day here, I would have told you that you had to have sex with Alice, would you have?" he asked as I grew quiet.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug.

"The fact that you had to think about it tells me that you probably would have. You wouldn't have liked it, but you would have done it to survive. That is one thing that James did teach you, was how to survive."

"He wouldn't have killed me. Maybe smack me around a little bit, but he wouldn't have killed me," I said. He talking about surviving made me think that he thought James was a killer.

"Did you like being hit?"

"No, but..."

"Would you do whatever you were told so he didn't hit you?"

"Yes, but..."

"That's surviving, Edward. Anyway that you look at it, you know how to survive," he said as I shrug my shoulders. "What was Tanya's last name?"

"Um... McCoy. Why?"

"Not only should that part of your life go in your letter, but I think we need to try to find her," he said as my stomach sank.

"You want me to tell the world that I am a rapist!?"

"You're not! If I really thought you were do you think I would let you around my wife and daughter?" I couldn't say anything. "How old were you when this happened?"

"Twelve," I said as his face paled again.

"You aren't a rapist. Did you ever force yourself on Bella?"

"No, but I pushed her. She would say that she was uncomfortable, and I would talk her out of it. She shouldn't love me, but she does, and I wouldn't change that for the world. I don't want her to ever want someone else. I'm not stupid, I know she could find someone less fucked than me, but I don't want her to," I said as I closed my eyes on the tears that were forming. "The worst part about being here is the fucking emotional roller coaster that I have been on! I hate to cry and I feel like that is all I have been doing!" I said getting pissed at myself.

"BELLA, CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE," I heard Esme's voice ring out. I jumped out of seat to see why she needed Bella, but Carlisle held me back.

"Let her do this on her own. She is not in trouble, I promise. I know my wife, if Bella was in trouble Esme would have said Isabella," he said as I stayed put by the door.

"Did you rearrange the kitchen?" I heard Esme ask. I had to laugh, that was my girl.

"Yes, I had nothing else to do," I hear Bella say as her voice shook. "I'm sorry. I'll fix it."

"No, it's okay, but you do need to show me where everything goes." Esme was a sweet woman and she was very good with Bella.

"See, everything is okay," Carlisle said.

"Can I go to my room?" I asked.

"Yes," he said as I flew out the door and up to my room. I was tired and sick to my stomach. I had talked about things that haven't come up in years. I knew that I needed to write what I could remember before I forgot it.


	26. Chapter 26

BPOV

The house was way too quiet for my liking. No one was home. Edward was in with Carlisle and I was dying to know what they were discussing. It didn't take me long to do the kitchen. I didn't move a lot around, but I did redo the whole pantry. I was scared when Esme called me downstairs; I thought I crossed a line. She smiled sweetly at me when she said it was okay, and I loved that she wanted my help. I loved the feeling of being needed. I saw Edward head up the stairs with his head down, and I knew he was upset. A few minutes later Carlisle came out looking pale.

"I'll be home by curfew," Emmett said heading for the front door. You could tell that Emmett was being pissy about something, but that was none of my business.

"He and Rose must be fighting again," Esme said with a sigh. "To be young again," she said with a chuckle.

"Where's Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Where is Alice, always?" she asked as they both chuckled. "You feeling okay?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you think Charlie would help me find someone?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't see why not. Who do you want to find?"

"Tanya McCoy, although I'm pretty sure she would have changed her name now," he told Esme.

"It doesn't hurt to ask, but speaking of the name Tanya, I saw Alec at the store and they had a boy," she said all smiles.

"Yes, I knew that. Sorry I didn't share."

"It's okay, you have had a lot on your mind. Anyway, they are bringing the baby over tomorrow!" Esme said clapping her hands together. "So, I went and bought them some stuff."

"That's very thoughtful of you," he said kissing the top of her head. He left the room, and I finished what I was doing before heading up the stairs. I found Edward typing away on the computer.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get this done. Go hang out with Esme more if you want. I'll come get you when I'm done," he said dismissing me. I felt a little pushed away, but I knew he would talk to me at some point.

"Do you want me to make some dinner?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that would be great. Make..." he said as he typed away. "Whatever, Baby." I knew that he didn't want me around for some reason. I headed downstairs, and I saw Esme looking at the pantry.

"I like it better this way, thank you," she said to me as I smiled.

"You're welcome. I thought I crossed a line. I don't think twice about things sometime," I said with a shrug. "Can I cook tonight?"

"Of course, what do you want to make?" she asked as I stood there for a little bit.

"How about this really yummy chicken dish I know. Do we have brick cheese?" I asked as she pulled out some. "Awesome! I need rice, cream of chicken soup, broccoli, some chicken, and we have the cheese. Oh, do we have everything else?" I asked. Esme said we did, she and I worked together, it was...nice.

We talked about books while we cooked. We had a lot of the same favorites. She had me call Emmett and tell him that I was cooking dinner, but he declined. Needless to say he was very upset about it. I loved that he loved my cooking so much. Dinner was done and I had yet to see Edward. I headed up the stairs and I found him still typing on the computer.

"Babe, dinner is done," I told him as I watched him look out the window and then back at the clock.

"Wow, where did the day go?" he said. "I'm really hungry," he said as I chuckled at him.

"I'm sure you are, so come eat. Whatever you are typing can wait for a little bit. I won't bother you for the rest of the night as long as you come with me and eat," I told him as he chuckled at me.

"Okay Baby, let's go eat some dinner," he said getting up out of the chair. I tried not to laugh at him, but he was hunched over and limping.

"Have you gotten up from there at all?"

"No, and I have to pee really bad," he said as he limped his way to the bathroom. I did try so hard not to laugh at him, but he looked like a little old man.

"What are you typing?" I asked him from the bathroom door.

"The letter about James," he said as my eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to do my best to make sure you are not around when it is read. There are things that you don't know about me, and I kinda want to keep it that way," he told me. All that did was make me want to know more.

"Nothing could make me love you less," I told him as he washed his hands.

"I know, but that part of my life...I just want to leave it in the past," he said as he hugged me. "I love you, Bella and I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't. For everyday of forever...right?"

"I want that more than anything."

"I think that we are going to have that. We have to. We have been through so much in our lives already that it has to get better. I need it to get better. I know we are never going to be normal, but I want a happy life," I told him as his smile grew.

"You make me so happy! Let's go eat dinner," he said as he kissed me.

"How was your time with Carlisle?"

"Eye opening," he said with a smile. I knew that was a good thing. There was something different about Edward. It was a good change.

Edward ate a lot of food and fast. He was really hungry. As soon as his last bit was gone, he kissed the top of my head and left the kitchen.

"What has he been doing all day?" Esme asked. There was no way I could hide my smile, I was on cloud nine that he was really going to go through with the letter.

"He has been working on the letter against James," I said as Carlisle smiled proudly.

"That is just...wonderful," Carlisle said. I agreed. Now that Edward and I were on the same page, I was glad we were doing this. Having a little taste of normalcy made me want more. I was hoping for it.

Esme and I cleaned the kitchen, chatted for a bit, and then I headed up the stairs. I knew that I was going to give Edward all the time that he needed. We didn't talk the whole night, and I fell asleep waiting for him. I knew he came to bed at some point because I felt the amazing warmth that covered my body form him. He was my forever...

The next day was unlike anything I have ever experienced. The day started off great! The end of the day almost had me hating Edward...

School was the same, but I did notice that Edward wasn't being as strict with who I was talking to, I kind of liked it. He saw me talking to Mike, and didn't say anything. He saw me talking to another girl, and didn't ask his usual twenty questions. He was right, we were both changing, but I truly thought it was for the better. I liked the freedom of being able to talk to other people without worrying that I was going to get in trouble later, it was refreshing.

"No practice today. Coach had some family emergency," Emmett said unlocking his Jeep for us.

"Well, that kinda sucks," Edward said as we climbed into the backseat.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Who knows, but I am only waiting five minutes for her," Emmett said turning on the radio. "I really don't want to go home."

"Why?" I asked.

"One of my mom's friends is coming over, and I can't stand her! She talks like she is better than everyone else and her husband is a douche!" he said as Edward and I chuckled at him. I did have to take in to account that if Emmett didn't like these people then I probably wouldn't either.

"Well, if that's the case, we will just stay in our room," Edward said as if he could read my thoughts.

"I thought you already left," Alice said out of breath.

"I was about to," Emmett said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Has he left you before?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah! At least once a week! Last year he left me three days straight!" she said as I giggled at her dramatics. "Wanna know the sad part of my story? My parents did nothing about it! They said that I needed to move a little quicker!"

"The world does not stop turning for you," Emmett said. She said she hated him, and he said that he felt the same way, but he stopped by a gas station so Alice could get a fountain soda. The two of them made me laugh!

"Bella! I can't wait for you to meet Tanya!" Alice said to me as Edward flinched at the name. "She is awesome...well kinda, but she makes super cute kids! Her son is like five I think, his name is Seth, and he is so cute! She just had another baby a couple of weeks ago. He has to be just as cute," Alice said extra hyper.

"What is Tanya's last name?" Edward asked.

"Ryan, why?"

"Just wondering," Edward said, but I could tell that he was happy to hear that. I didn't understand it, but I was going to find out.

When we pulled up to the house, I did see that there was a SUV in the driveway. I really didn't like to meet new people, so I was hoping to escape to my room before I had to meet them. Once we were inside, so many things happened at once that I could barely keep up. I saw a woman maybe in her very early twenties with blond hair and big eyes.

"Edward?!" she said as she clung to the little baby in her arms.

"Edward? The Edward?" a very large man said. Tanya's face said it all. I looked to Edward, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Tanya. He looked as if he was looking at a ghost. My hand was ripped away when the big guy grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and put him against the wall.

"Tell me why I shouldn't knock your fucking head of your shoulders," the big guy said and I started to shake.

"You should," Edward said keeping eye contact with the big guy.

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked as I started to cry.

"Emmett, get Bella out of here," Edward said as Emmett moved behind me trying to get me to walk.

"Go ahead, beat the shit out of me I deserve it. I will never say any different," Edward said as the big pulled back his fist and punched Edward in the jaw, I think. I was able to get out of Emmett's grip, and I put myself between Edward and the big guy.

"Please no hitting. We were told we were safe here, that there would be no hitting. Don't yell please, I can't take it. You said there was going to be no hitting," I said looking to Esme. "I don't know what Edward did, but I can take a guess. I am not stupid, but please no hitting," I said looking at Esme who for some reason gave me strength to speak my mind. "It wasn't his fault, it was all James, and we are trying to make sure that he is in jail."

"Daddy! No hitting! Do you want a time out?" I heard a little voice say. I looked down to see a little boy with Edward's eyes, Edward's jaw, and Edward's hair.

"Holy shit!"


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to drs and siobhan for all of your help! I own nothing but the plot.

EPOV

My face was in pain. I could taste the blood in my mouth, and I could feel it trickling down my nose. I looked at the little boy; he was a mini me. There was no way I could have gotten her pregnant. I was only twelve. Time stood still for me when this little boy came into view. There was no doubt that I was the sperm donor.

"You said a bad word! You owe me one dollar," Seth said as I choked out a laugh at him. Bella was still clinging to me while she and this huge guy were intently staring at each other. Any other time I would have gotten defensive, but I couldn't, not this time.

"Here you go little man, go buy yourself something great," I said to him as I gave him a five dollar bill. I really wanted to go upstairs and grab the suitcase of money and give it to him, but I knew that would just add salt to the open wound. My eyes drifted to Tanya and she was crying. I felt like a piece of shit.

"Alec, can I please talk to you? I will explain," Carlisle said looking between all of us.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to him," Alec said taking his eyes off Bella as he looked at me.

"That's fine," I said.

"No, hitting," Bella said. I had never heard her voice so powerful, so forceful, so sexy.

"No hitting," he promised her. She turned around to look at me, and she grabbed some tissues from the table next to us.

"Your nose is bleeding," her sweet voice said as she put the tissue to my nose.

"I'm fine, I deserve much worse," I said to her as more tears came.

"No one deserves to be punched in the face," she said while she sobbed.

"James does," I said as she stared at me.

"He's different," she said. It was the first bad thing she had ever said about him. "I see that now. Will you talk to me later about all this?"

"Yes."

"Can I go to our room?"

"No, talk with Tanya. You two have a lot in common," I told her as more tears came. I looked to Tanya to see if she would even want to talk to her, and she nodded her head yes. "I'm sorry, for everything. I will never be able to say it enough," I said to Tanya.

"I know," Tanya said as my eyes filled with tears. Bella hugged herself tight to me. I knew she didn't want me to leave her, but I would talk to Alec, and hear everything that he had to say.

"You will be okay," I said to Bella.

"I need to clean," she said as I chuckled at her. I loved her so much.

"The video games and movies need to be alphabetized," Emmett said as Bella took off for the stairs that led to the basement. "I've got her. I'll make sure she is okay."

"Thanks Em. Just give her a few minutes."

"Will I be able to talk to her?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, she may not look at you while you talk, but she will listen," I said to her.

"What's your name?" Seth asked me.

"I'm Edward, what's your name?" I asked him even though I already knew. I saw Alice head downstairs with a bottle of water, I knew Bella trusted her.

"I am Seth Mason Ryan!" he said in a proud voice. She put Mason in his name, why would she do that?

"That's an awesome name," I said to him.

"Can I go play with Alice?" Seth asked his father. Alec looked to me knowing that Alice went to be with Bella. I just shrugged my shoulders, why was he looking at me?

"Sure, but if Alice tells you to come back up you do it," Alec said.

"We'll go to my office," Carlisle said as Alec and I both moved in that direction.

BPOV

I wasn't stupid. I knew what was going on. As some point in time, Tanya was with James and Edward. I never really thought that there were other girls. It wasn't until that moment that I thought badly of James. James never loved me; he never wanted to help me; why did I fall for it; and why did I believe him? I was so happy when Emmett gave me something to do, but as soon as I hit the last step to the basement, the bile in my stomach came up. I held my mouth, and as soon as I made it to the toilet, I emptied my stomach. I felt someone hold my hair back, and I knew it wasn't Edward.

"Everything is going to be okay," Alice said as I flushed.

"I know, for once, I think it will be," I told her as she smiled and sat on the floor with me. "James never loved me. I thought he did. I believed everything that he ever told me. Alice, I feel so lost. I don't know what to feel right now," I told her as she gave me a sad smile.

"This whole thing sucks," she said to me as I laughed. She was right this did suck.

"Alice, can I play with you?" I heard a little voice say. I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Sorry, Baby..."

"It's okay," I said to her as she pulled him into her lap.

"You are pretty!" he said to me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bella," I said trying to sound like I wasn't crying.

"Like Beauty and Beast!?" he asked making me laugh again.

"Kinda," I told him not wanting to explain that.

"I have found my princess! I'm going to get married!" he said as I busted out with laughter.

"You are just a little charmer," I said tickling his belly.

"He gets that from his father," I heard Tanya say. I looked at my feet. "Seth, why don't you go upstairs and help Esme and Emmett? They said they were going to make a snack," she said and that little boy was gone. I had no clue on what to say to this woman. I wouldn't even know where to start.

"Well, when people say this is a small world, they really mean it," Alice said trying to make light of the situation. I couldn't bring myself to laugh.

"Life will get better. It will take time, but it will get better," Tanya said to me. "I'm sorry if my husband scared you. He was just protecting me."

"Edward would do the same for me. I understand; I just don't like it," I said still looking at my knees. "I'm sorry, for whatever happened to you. I don't think I really want to know, but..." I was at a loss of words.

"I won't tell you anything that you don't want to know. You are lucky to be with the Cullens. They are great," Tanya said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Do you hate Edward?" I asked. I didn't know if it was a stupid question, but I needed to know.

"I did for a long time. As I grew up though, I realized that he was just as scared as I was. He was twelve when I lived with him; I was fifteen. If Edward didn't do something that James told him, he would choke him, or he would hit him so hard," she said, I could hear the tears in her voice. "Edward didn't want to hurt me."

"He would never hurt anyone...no that's a lie. I did see him punch a guy in the face for talking to me. He protected me from James a lot. He would provoke James so he would beat him before he got to me. He's messed up, but he is a good person," I said as my tears came.

"You both will get through this," she said getting closer to me and trying to look me in the eyes.

"Do you feel that you were raped?" I asked her trying to figure out what I felt.

"Yes, by both of them, but Edward was forced just as much as I was," she said as the tears came.

"You seem happy."

"I am. I have an amazing husband and two beautiful boys."

"Seth is a little charmer," I said again not really knowing what to say.

"You have no idea, he told Jasper he was marrying me," Alice said as I looked up to see her face wet with tears.

"Don't cry for me Alice," I told her as she tried to not cry.

"I'm sorry, I feel so bad," she said as she sobbed. For the first time in my life I hugged another person other than Edward on my own free will. I wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her tight, it felt right. She hugged me back just as tight, and I knew in that moment, she and I were bonded for life.

"Okay, I'm done now," she said grabbing some toilet paper. We all sat on the floor of the bathroom not saying anything. Tanya looked like she wanted to say something, but who knew what that was.

"I never realized how much Seth looked like Edward until today," she said as I let out my breath. I was scared she would hate to have that reminder. "I was very happy to know that James wasn't the father."

"Yeah, I bet," I said.

Before the end of our bathroom sit in, I had shared most of my story with Tanya, and she had done the same. Although I was sure we both did some editing. I thought I was going to be sick again, but I was able to hold it off. James was more fucked up than I could ever imagine. I was now very happy to testify against him. As long as he could never hurt another person, I would do it.

"Would you testify against James? I have to, and I know that if I had someone else with me, it would be easier. I know you're an adult now, but it could help, right?" I asked talking quickly. "Never mind, I have no right to ask."

"I will do whatever I can," she said with the sweetest smile. Tanya really was an amazing person.

"Ladies," I heard Edward's voice. I looked up at him and smiled until I saw the bruise that was on his face. "Dinner is done, and I'm fine Bella," he said to me.

"It looks awful," I said as I stood. He just kissed my cheek.

"Give him the best life. Make sure he is always happy, and don't let anyone ever hurt him. Thanks for putting Mason in his name. That was something you didn't have to do, but you did. You've done amazing for yourself, and you give me hope that I can have that someday," Edward said to Tanya gripping my hand and looking at his feet.

"I hated you for too long. I have known for a while now that you didn't want to hurt me. I will take care of him," she said as she stuck her hand out to his to shake. I watched as the two of them shook hands. It was something out of this world to watch. I wanted to be as strong as her, and I wanted to have a life and a family. I would, and I promised myself that.


	28. Chapter 28

EPOV

My heart was pounding against my chest. I was nervous. I had no clue what he was going to say, but yet I did. I knew he would call me a rapist. I knew what I was. I had no clue why Bella loved me, I didn't deserve her love.

Once we were in the office, I sat at the window seat, which was as far away as I could get. Carlisle sat on the couch so he was positioned between Alec and me. I was sure he would jump in the middle of the two of us if Alec came after me. That wasn't fair to Carlisle; it shouldn't be his job to protect me. I didn't want protecting.

"You will never get rights to Seth. He is my son, I am on the birth certificate," Alec said matter a factly.

"I wouldn't dream of ever doing that," I said honestly. "I couldn't ever ask to be part of his life. I don't want him to know me."

The room fell quiet; it was unsettling. I thought for sure the first thing he would say to me would have been that he hated me. For me, it showed that he was a good man. He was more worried about his family than anything.

"You disgust me. The stories that Tanya I told me...you raped my wife. At twelve years old, you were a kid! Why would you do it? Why didn't you ever try to get help?" Alec asked me.

"James was the only father I had known, I thought he loved me. I didn't know any better. I'm still learning right from wrong. I am a fucked up person. I think I always will be. I could never apologize to Tanya or Bella enough to ever make it right," I said. I didn't know what I could say to make things right, I probably never could.

"I hate you enough for both my wife and me. For some reason, she doesn't hate you anymore, and that I will never understand. I know my wife, she is going to want to help somehow, so fill me in," Alec said sounding defeated. I felt bad for him. I did understand where he was coming from, and I would hate James and Phil for the rest of my life for what has happened to Bella.

Carlisle jumped right in and took over the conversation. He informed Alec of all he knew. I tuned them out. I didn't want to hear everything again. I stared out the window and watched the rain. I wished I was at football instead of facing past demons. I didn't need to be reminded; they would all be with me for the rest of my life.

"Joy for you, eh Edward?" Alec said bringing me out of my thoughts. "It must be nice that you don't have to do anything to help the two women that you raped."

"You need to shut your fucking mouth. What I have done is inexcusable, but I love Bella, and she is my life. I am doing my part, thank you very much," I said balling my fists until they ached.

"How are you not in jail?"

"I should be," I said. Why lie? We stared at one another for a long moment.

"Don't make friends with my son," Alec said.

"I won't be mean to him, but I get what you are saying," I said.

"You trust him?" Alec asked Carlisle.

"One hundred percent," Carlisle said without hesitation.

"Can I go now? I have to make sure Bella is okay. I know she was pretty upset," I said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Carlisle said as I bolted from the room.

Once I was to the bottom stairs of the basement, I heard Bella's voice talking really fast. That was something I have never heard. She was asking Tanya to help with the trial. I was happy when she said she would do what she could. I knew that was something that Bella was going to need. I told Tanya to give Seth the life that he deserved, and she agreed. That made me very happy. I knew she would protect him, and I knew his father would as well. When she shook my hand...I have no words to describe what I was feeling. It was undeserved, shocking, and unbelievable.

"I'm sorry for everything," I told Tanya.

"I forgave you long ago," she said with genuine smile. "Take care of Bella," she said as she walked past us.

"I'm not hungry. Let's go upstairs," Bella said hugging herself to my arm.

"Yeah, I don't think I could eat with everyone here," I told her as I kissed the top of her head. As soon as we were at the top of the stairs, Seth came running for Bella.

"I told my daddy I was going to marry you because you are a princess! Alice said her feelings won't be hurt," Seth said as Bella tried not to laugh at him.

"Well buddy, I am probably going to marry Edward," she said as Seth glared at me.

"I have to marry her. She is the first princess I have met," Seth said as I chuckled at him.

"If it means that much to you, she is all yours," I said as Bella slapped me.

"Yay! Bell, will you sit with me at dinner?" Seth asked as he clung to Bella's hand.

"I'm not eating; it's my nap time," Bella said.

"Oh, you better go before Carlile finds you. He chased me round here when I wouldn't take a nap," he said to us as he looked around the big living room. "Sleep well my princess," he said as he took off running. Bella and I both jetted up the stairs before anyone could stop us. As soon as we were in our room, I tried to kiss Bella, but she wouldn't let me, my heart sank.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

"Because I am promised to that little prince charming downstairs," she said as I busted out laughing.

"I love you. I'm sorry for today," I told her.

"I love you too, and today was eye opening," she said as she lay on the bed.

"I take it you talked to Tanya?"

"Yeah, she told me everything. I don't know why, but I thought I was the only one. I never thought that there were other girls," she said. Of course, she felt that way; I never told her any different.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you there were others. I never thought I would see her again. Today has been one crazy day," I said as I lay with her. We wrapped ourselves in each other's arms and held tight. We didn't have to say anything; we knew each other well enough to know what we were feeling.

"How long before someone comes up here?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"I think they will leave us alone," I said as there was a knock on the door. "Did you hear them coming up the stairs?" I asked with a chuckle, she said no. I was shocked to say the least to see Tanya at the door.

"Dinner is done," she said.

"Yeah, we aren't hungry. Enjoy your meal," I said to her.

"Please don't stay up here because of us. I would feel bad," Tanya said.

"We just want to stay up here. We really aren't hungry," I said as she smiled sadly.

"You aren't staying up here because of us are you?"

"No, please don't feel that way," I said to her. I didn't get why she would want to sit at the same table as me. I know I wouldn't want James here.

"Okay, well, I am sure I will see you again," she said as she turned from the door. I shut the door and lay back down with Bella.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Yes, it has just been one hell of a day," I said with a sigh.

"What about your face?"

"It's fine, I promise," I told her as I gave her a kiss. She broke the kiss and hugged me tight to her. I loved the way she held me. I felt like I should be comforting her, and I did, but I felt like I didn't deserve it.


	29. Chapter 29

epov

As the weeks went on, life became good. I was seeing a different person in Bella. As soon as she was sure that no harm was going to come to her, she started to open up. Her therapy days were the hardest on her. Those were the days that she really needed me. Our relationship was becoming fifty-fifty. I was there for her and she was there for me. She would still ask to get a drink or go somewhere in the house. I would always tell her yes, and I knew she liked the way we were. In private, we did things our way. That was no one's business. Things between Bella and me were going to take more time to fix. I was okay with that as long as Bella and I were together forever. I always meant it when I said for everyday of forever; that was what I wanted.

I was so proud of Bella when it came to talking to the lawyers. She answered all their questions, and even gave them more than they asked. The prosecutor said that this should be an easy win. He was not happy when he found out that the defense attorney was going to be showing up the following day. When Carlisle told him it was for James, to see how we were doing, he was more at ease with it. He informed us not to discuss what we had with him. We thought that was easy enough, but it wasn't that easy. I didn't think James would have that much hold on me. It started as soon as James' lawyer walked through the front door...

"Edward, Bella, Mr. Volturi is here to see you," we heard Esme yell up the stairs. Bella and I walked hand in hand down the stairs when we came face to face with Aro. Aro was James' best friend, and he knew everything that had gone on inside the house. He was the only person that I knew of, that knew what went on inside our home. I was pretty sure that the girl that lived in his house was used for his pleasure, but I had no proof. As soon as he saw us, he was all smiles.

"Bella, Edward, it has been too long. Come give me a hug," Aro said.

"Hello Aro, how are you?" I said not giving him a hug. I held tight to Bella so she wouldn't hug him. I didn't want him to touch her. He dropped his arms when he knew we weren't going to hug him.

"I'm doing well. Your father has been worried sick about the two of you," he said as we sat on the opposite couch that he did. Carlisle and Esme sat with us. Bella sat quiet, but that didn't shock me. I knew she didn't like Aro. She had never really talked to him before, but then again, she was never allowed.

"Well, you can let him know that we are perfectly taken care of here," I said as Bella got off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. Esme got off the couch and went with her. Aro didn't look pleased.

"I can see that," Aro said shaking his head. I knew he was talking about Bella leaving the room without permission. "Your father wanted me to give you these. There are one for you and one for Bella," he said placing two envelopes on the coffee table.

"We don't want them," I said. "Can you please see that James also gets this money back as well?" I asked as Aro's face paled.

"That is your money; he is not going to want it back."

"I don't care. Like I said, Bella and I have everything that we need."

"Your father is going to be very upset," Aro said.

"I don't care if James is upset," I said as Bella came back.

"Are you really going to put your father in jail?" Aro asked looking only at Bella. She looked at me, and I nodded my head yes.

"Yes I am. He won't hurt anyone else," Bella said as I smiled. I was so proud of her. I watched as Esme and Carlisle smiled with the same pride.

"He never hurt you. He took care of you," Aro said as I started to get angry.

"Not another word," I said to Bella as she sat back into the couch. "You need to stop. Tell James that Bella and I have never been better. The only time that he will ever see us is when we are in the court room, and we won't be sitting on the defendant side," I said as Aro glared at me.

"This is the thanks he is going to get for taking care of you all these years?"

"Yes it is," I said a matter a factly.

"I see. Well, at least take the letters and see if you feel the same way when you are done reading them," Aro said as he pushed the letters closer to me.

"Give them to Carlisle, I am sure he will love to read them," I said.

"They aren't for Dr. Cullen to read," Aro said getting angry. Carlisle went to grab the letters, and Aro snatched them back quickly. "They aren't for you," he said letting his anger show. "They are for you and Bella only."

"Fine!" Bella said quickly as my head snapped to hers. "We'll read them," Bella said as she reached her hand out to Aro.

"Thank you, Bella. That will mean a lot to your daddy," he said as Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"He's nothing to me. You may leave," Bella said in the strongest voice I have ever heard. It was the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Aro asked me.

"She can do whatever she damn well pleases. Now, like Bella said, you may leave now," Carlisle said.

I watched as Esme walked Aro to the door. He turned around and looked at us. I had to give my baby credit, because just as Aro looked at us, Bella gave Carlisle the letters. His mouth dropped, and his face turned pale.

Ever since that day, Bella has showed that strong side. I had to knock her back a couple times when she would try to strong arm me, but it was great to see her come out of her shell. It was like getting to know her again, and I was falling in love with her all over.

I asked Carlisle what the letters said. He said they were an apology, a very good one. He told me that Bella was never to read them, because she would most likely fall for it. I agreed with him. Bella never asked about the letters to my knowledge.

Bella and I had minimal fights. I started most of them when she was being a bitch. I told her that she couldn't hang out with Rose anymore. I think that bitch was rubbing off on my sweet girl. Rose, Alice, and Bella were three peas in a pod. They were always trying to get my girl to wear makeup and wear different clothes. I hated every minute of it. Rose and I got into a yelling match one day.

We were in the basement on a Saturday after one of our games. We had won and everyone was in a great mood. No one really wanted to stay in, so we were talking about going out for pizza. I was starting to think these people lived for pizza.

"Okay, give me a half hour to get ready," Alice said.

"For what?" Bella asked.

"I have to change, fix my makeup, and my hair."

"You look fine to me," my beautiful girl said.

"You are so sweet!" Alice said as she got up to head to her room.

"You wanna come with? We could do your hair and makeup," Rose said as I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't need any of that," I said as Bella grew quiet. She knew how I felt about the whole makeup thing.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Rose said giving me the bitchiest look she could.

"I really don't care. She is not getting her hair or makeup done."

"You are the biggest fucking prick I have ever met in my life! If she wants her hair and makeup done, she can do it. You are no one," she said raising her voice.

"I am her boyfriend, and she will do as I say!"

"Yeah, keep talking dickwad! Em, help him dig himself out of that hole. You don't control her."

"Oh, but I do. Bella, we're not going, let's go," I said as she jumped up and headed for the stairs.

"Bella, do you want your hair or makeup done?" Jasper asked. It was very rare that he ever said anything. Bella looked to me before she said anything; she knew when to not push my buttons.

"Answer so we can go upstairs," I said.

"No, it's not my thing," she said simply.

"Simple enough. Don't ask again Rose," Jasper said.

"Whatever, fuck you all," Rose said as she went into Emmett's room.

"Please come with us," Alice said looking at me. "Please? It will be so much fun, and I will be very sad if you guys don't go," she said with a pout. Alice was a little manipulator. She knew how to get her own way on everything.

"You drive me crazy, Alice. Fine, we will go, but I am taking my own car so we can leave if she starts her shit," I said.

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry," Emmett said as he headed to his room.

Emmett had just as much power over Rose as I had over Bella, but for some reason that was okay. I didn't get it, but she hadn't brought up the whole makeover thing since.

I was given a silver Volvo a week after the whole Aro thing happened. It was the best gift ever. Bella and I were always out doing something. We both loved to go to the movies. Carlisle said that she and I were keeping the old theater open. I was shocked that they never told us no when we would ask for money. I could now say that Esme and Carlisle was the best thing that could have ever happened to us.


	30. Chapter 30

BPOV

I never thought in a million years that life could be so good. I was the happiest I had ever been. Edward and I were getting along great. We still had a couple little fights, but that was when I was being utterly nasty to him. This new found confidence that I have found was amazing to me.

I had friends, which blew me away. Alice and Rose were amazing. I felt safe with them, and I trusted them. That, for me, was a big step. I thought it would take years for me to trust someone. They still didn't know everything about my life, but they knew enough. Rose hated the way Edward was with me, but I told her that is just how we were. I knew she would never understand it.

Even though things were changing between Edward and me, some things were still the same. He told me what I could and could not do before we left our room every morning. I liked that because it helped both of us not to piss each other off. He made me stand in the corner once, but that was because I wanted to go with Rose and Alice. They were just going out to grab some ice cream and have girl time, and I really wanted to go. I did understand that Edward wasn't ready for that yet, but I put up one hell of a good fight. Rose and Alice brought me back this huge hot fudge, peanut butter sundae, it was to die for.

Alice kept asking to have a sleepover downstairs in the basement. I didn't get it. That only happened because Jasper and Emmett talked Edward into it. The boys told Edward that the football team was going to have a get together, and Edward was all for that. I asked Edward what went on at sleepovers, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. He said we would probably just talk and laugh about nothing. That sounded like fun. The whole slumber party thing was amazing! We talked...a lot and about everything. We ate junk food which was the highlight for me. I loved chips and dip, but Edward said they were going to make me fat, and that I couldn't eat them all the time.

One thing that did change was the spankings. I had not had one since the makeup fiasco at the football game. I should have been spanked at least three times since then. Edward said the way we were was bad enough. Our worst fight was when the stupid whore named Lauren Mallory came over to work on an English paper with Edward.

He was acting almost excited about her coming over, and that pissed me off greatly. As soon as she walked through the door, she hugged him, and he hugged her back. They went to the kitchen and sat too close to one another. I wanted to go sit between them. I sat in the living room like the freak I was and stared at them, watching their every movement. He would make her laugh, and I would ball my fist up daydreaming about hitting her.

"Hey Bella," Alice said.

"Hi."

"What are you...oh," she said as she sat with me. "Trust me and go along with it," Alice whispered to me. Before she could start talking, Emmett and Rose joined us. They both looked in the kitchen and glared.

"I really don't like skanks," Rose said loud enough for Lauren to hear. I watched as her body stiffened.

"I agree, but what I hate more is fake people," Alice said with an evil smirk on her face. "Did you see Jessica's hair? Blond is so not her color." Jessica was Lauren's best friend.

"Oh my god I know!" Rose said. "She should go red that would suit her more," Rose said as I made a face, that would be worse. Rose saw my face and put her finger to her lips to hush me. I understood what she was doing.

"You're right! She should do like a wicked bright red with black streaks! That would be so cool. I wish I was brave enough to do something like that," Alice said as I watched Lauren look over her shoulder.

"Why does everyone want to be friends with you guys? I mean you're nothing special," I said as Alice slapped at me.

"That is because I'm awesome!" Emmett said as we busted out laughing.

"No you're not dude don't lie," Rose said in a sing song voice. That was the new it thing to say when someone said they were awesome. I didn't like that song, but everyone sang it.

"Can you guys shut the fuck up! Go somewhere else and talk," Edward said glaring at us.

"Sorry, Edward. We didn't mean to interrupt your date," I said glaring at him.

"Whatever, Bella. Shut the fuck up and go find something to do," Edward said. I knew he meant every word he was saying.

"Uh oh, Daddy Edward has spoken!" Rose said standing up.

"Fuck you, Rose," Edward said sounding more and more pissed.

"I truly hate you. Come on Bella, we are going to get something to eat," Rose said as I stood to leave with them. I didn't want to leave them alone, but I knew leaving would piss Edward off more.

We climbed into Emmett's jeep and headed to Wendy's, because they had the best french fries. We ate inside and then headed home. I was very happy to see that Lauren was gone. I went upstairs and found Edward pacing in our room.

"Today was uncalled for, Bella," he said as he got into my face. "I am so pissed at you!" he said as he pushed me into the wall.

"Well, it was uncalled for when you hugged her, and when she was about to sit on your lap while you were working together," I said to him as I walked into the bathroom.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked me as he stood in the doorway.

"I don't want you to leave me. She is so much prettier than me, and she has a lot less baggage than me. It would make sense," I said as my voice grew small.

"Bella, I love you, for everyday of forever. Lauren would freak out if she knew what I was really like. I think you are the only person that would ever love the real me," he said as we both grew quiet.

"I would love you no matter what, but I like the way you are," I told him as he smiled.

"I like the way you are, too. Even if you are crazy jealous," he said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I have learned from the best," I said with a laugh as we hugged each other.

Needless to say, Lauren came in with god awful looking hair the following Monday. Rose, Alice, and I about pissed our pants laughing. I didn't like the way her hair looked, it was...just bad. I kind of felt bad for her, but she wanted my boyfriend, so I was glad she looked ugly. Edward did make it a point to tell us that she was hideous with that hair color, but he couldn't help laughing at her, either.

The trial was coming quickly, and I was scared. I didn't want to face James, but with Tanya and Edward both on my side, it made it easier. I was going to face James Hunter; I was going to answer all questions honestly no matter how uncomfortable I was; and I was going to pray that James went away for a long time.


	31. Chapter 31

BPOV

Edward won his last game. While he was on cloud nine, I was freaking out. We were leaving the next day for Seattle, because the trial was going to start. I was terrified. I was scared to testify; I was scared to face James; and I was scared to tell the truth. Even though part of me did hate James, part of me didn't. After everything that I knew, I knew I shouldn't have any feelings for him, but I still did.

I was having trouble sleeping, and Edward was getting frustrated with me. I hadn't had a good night sleep in about a week. I was very tired. Every time I would close my eyes, I would see James' face. The sick part was they were all good dreams. I stopped having nightmares about him. I would dream of his laugh, our family time, our vacations, and the love that I thought was truly there.

I confessed to Carlisle that I was missing James again, and he told me that is a normal reaction. That made me feel better, but more confused. Carlisle said that with the way James treated me, it was to be expected. Every time I would talk to Edward, he would just tell me to stop being silly. Even though he did write a letter to the court against James, he didn't have to read it out loud or anything. I was going to be the first to testify, and for that I was grateful. Esme said I could watch the rest of the trial if I wished. If I didn't want to watch the trail play out, Esme said she would stay at the hotel with me. Edward already told me that there was no chance of that happening. Edward wanted to be with me every minute that was possible. We knew that we would be separated until it was my turn to go up on the stand; it would be beyond nerve racking.

On Sunday, the chief of police came over to the house. I was always nervous around cops, but this man was different. I had no idea why. He was keeping an eye on Alice and Emmett. Even though they were old enough to stay by themselves, Esme was still nervous. She liked the idea of an adult being around once in a while. The trial was going to be about a week long, and I guess that would be too long to be without any kind of parent around.

Chief Swan kept staring at me. I knew it should have creeped me out, but it didn't. He said I looked like someone he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on it. I just smiled politely and looked away from him. Edward was getting pissed, so we went to our room. He reminded me over and over that he was the man that would forever be in my life. He was afraid that I would want someone else, but that was never going to happen. I felt bad that Edward always thought that I was going to leave him. I just wished that would be one of the things that he would get over quickly.

I talked with Alice a little bit about the trial, and she was so understanding. She said she thought she would feel the same way if she were me. That did make me feel better. She said she was proud of me for testifying. Alice would never know how much that meant to me. I loved having people proud of me. Esme said it the most; everything I did made her proud.

We loaded into Carlisle's SUV and started our four hour trip. I was happy that I was able to fall asleep. Edward let me lay in his lap, and he played with my hair. I was shaken awake once we were to Seattle. We were staying a fancy hotel, and there were three rooms in one. There was a living room and kitchen in one room, and the other two rooms were bedrooms with attached bathrooms.

Esme asked if I wanted to go shopping for new clothes, but I told her no. I was too tired to do anything. I was happy that she wasn't hurt by me not wanting to go. She did ask me for my sizes, because she said I needed something to wear the following day. I trusted her to find me something great.

I lay on the bed, and Edward stared out the window. I knew we were both mentally preparing ourselves for the next day. I knew it was going to be a no sleep and no talking kind of night.

EPOV

The week of the trial was going to be the hardest ever. Everything was going to come out into the open, but I hoped once it did, it would be behind us forever. I hoped that James would go to jail for a long time. I never wanted to see him again. Bella was lost in her own thoughts; the following day was going to be excruciating for her. I didn't know how to help her, or what to say. Was there really anything that I could say to make it better?

I held her tight to me while we slept. We both slept off and on all night. As soon as dawn broke we both were up for the day. We had to be at the courthouse by eight, it was going to be a long day. Esme had pulled me aside and asked me if she could put a little bit of makeup on Bella. I said no right away, but that woman could make some good points. She said it would show James how much the two of us had changed, I liked that idea. Esme was a good talker; I had to laugh at her. She asked me what was so funny, and I called her a manipulator. She swatted at me. When I told Bella about our conversation, she laughed. It was a great sound to hear. Over the last week, her laughter or smiles were a few and far between.

Once we were all dressed, we were ready to go. Bella looked so nice all dressed up. She had on a black skirt with white strips, and a white buttoned up shirt that clung to her perfect body. I even liked her makeup, it looked natural.

"You look beautiful," I told her as she smiled at me.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," she said as I gave her a small kiss.

"You are going to be amazing today."

"I hope so too," she said unsure of herself.

I knew she was nervous when she started fixing my tie. I smiled at her, kissing her forehead. I took her by the hand, and we headed out of our room. Carlisle and Esme looked like the picture perfect parents. Carlisle's clothes mirrored mine: black pants, white shirt and a tie. Esme had on a black dress that fit her body beautifully. Like I said, picture perfect. Any other time I would roll my eyes at people who looked like us. Too perfect and fake, but none of us were fake, well, not in my opinion.

"Do either of you want to talk before we leave?" Carlisle asked as we piled into the SUV.

"I'm fine," I told him. Even if I wanted to talk, I wouldn't know what to talk about.

"Bella?" he asked.

"What?" she asked. She was a mess. She was lost in her own head.

"Do you want to talk about today?"

"No," she said as she went back to staring out the window. I put my arm around her and held her close. "I don't want them to make me look like a slut," Bella said out of the blue.

"You know you aren't a slut, so don't worry about that," I told her.

"They may do that, but like Edward said, you know the truth," Carlisle said.

"Do you think James will talk to us?" she asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"He can't," Carlisle said as we both let out a sigh of relief. The rest of the ride was quiet.

When we pulled up to the courthouse, we saw that the place was swarmed with media. I had no clue that the trail was that big of a deal. I didn't want to get out of the car. I did not want my face all over the news. I was fitting in at school, and this would put a target on my back.

"I'm not getting out of this car," I said getting nervous.

"Me neither," Bella said clinging to me. Carlisle drove past the courthouse, called the prosecutor, and told them our dilemma.

"NO! I am not making my kids get out of this car and have their lives ruined! They have already been through enough!" Carlisle yelled into the phone. "Is there a back entrance?" he asked into his phone. "Okay fine, we will be out front."

"No! Fucking no! I am not getting out of this car!" I yelled.

"Edward, they are going to come out and get you, and shield you from the media. I'm sorry this is the only way in," Carlisle said trying to calm me down.

"I can't do this," I said defeated. I put my head in my hands, and I started to cry. This scared the shit out of me.

"You don't have to go. I'll go by myself. I'll be okay. I won't make you go if you don't want to," Bella said rubbing my back. "We were both given the option to not go, you don't have to. I have to do this," she said to me as we stared at one another.

"There won't be any media inside; that is why they are all out here," Carlisle said pulling up to the front of the courthouse again. "Look in the back; there should be a blanket." I turned around quickly and found a throw blanket. "Esme, you will need to park the car? Will you be okay?" Carlisle asked as he opened his door.

"Yeah, just get the kids inside safely," she said quickly as she slid over to the driver seat.

"Hold me tight?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes. Before I could answer, Carlisle had the door open with the blanket covering the door.

"B, you first," Carlisle said. When he called her B, I was so confused until he called me E. He was protecting us. I stood behind Bella, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Bend your head," he said as he placed the blanket over our heads. I held tight to Bella and I felt Carlisle's arm wrap around my back. I heard men yell for people to get out of the way, and I heard reporters yelling questions.

"We are at the stairs," Carlisle yelled over the crowd. I was glad we could see our feet so we didn't die walking up the stairs. I saw that we walked through the door, but Carlisle kept us covered. We rounded the corner, and we heard someone say that we were in the clear.

"That was intense," I said as I rubbed Bella's back. We went through security before we moved any further.

"If you all will come this way," some guy said. It all happened so fast, I didn't know how to react. When my body stiffened, Bella looked up, and we came face to face with James. Out of habit, Bella moved toward him; James smiled at her.

"Wow, you both look great," James said. Carlisle had started to walk ahead, so he didn't catch on right away. Bella and I were both frozen, and I am pretty sure that I smiled back at him. As soon as I saw him, something came over me...longing maybe? I had no idea, but I knew in that moment I wanted to talk to him. Carlisle made his was to us, and hid us from him. I wanted to push Carlisle away, but I couldn't. I was so confused.

* * *

I'm hoping to get the rest of this posted today!


	32. Chapter 32

I have legal background and I did this trail as I have seen on TV.

* * *

BPOV

When James came into view, I wanted to go to him. He was the bad guy in all of this, and I shouldn't have wanted to go to him. Edward's grip became deathly tight around my waist, but we were both frozen where we stood. I wanted to cry when James said we looked good and that he loved us. It was all a joke right? I thought he wasn't allowed talk to us?

Carlisle put his body between us, shielding our view from James. Part of me was grateful, and part of me was sad. James didn't look so good. I could tell he wasn't sleeping or eating right. He wasn't taking care of himself. Carlisle had to basically carry us down the hall.

"Get off of us!" Edward said shoving Carlisle when we were inside some room.

"Edward, it's okay," Carlisle said.

"No it's not!" Edward yelled sounding like he was going to cry. "He looks sick!"

"I thought we didn't care about him?" I asked looking out the window. "He doesn't look well, but what are we supposed to do? We aren't here for him. For everyday of forever, right?" I said not looking at anyone.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I said in a whisper. I felt Edward's hands circle my waist, and I shivered.

"I love you for everyday of forever," he told me as he held me.

"That was awful. I don't know if I can do this," I said turning myself around and buried my face into Edward's chest. He hugged my tighter and that was when I felt Esme wrap her arms around us.

"You can do this," she said rubbing my back.

"We are here for you," Carlisle said as I felt his hand on my back as well.

"He raped us; he didn't love us; he used us," Edward chanted into my ear. I knew he was reminding us of everything that we hated about him. We had come such a long way, and now it felt like it was useless. I felt as confused as I did my first week with the Cullens.

"There is nothing to clean in here," I said as I looked around the room. There was a table, and a water jug, that was it.

"My purse. You can clean my purse," Esme said handing me her purse. I left Edward by the window, and I sat at the table. I emptied everything out and started to clean. She did sort out her receipts, and the ones that I could throw away I crumpled in little balls. Once her credit cards were in alphabetized by bank, and her cash was facing the same way, I was feeling better.

"Edward, I love you and I want to do this for us," I said loud enough for him to hear.

"I know," he said as he sat in the chair next to me. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Don't be sorry. I was freaking out too," I told him as I gave him a weak smile.

"It's time. This room is for witnesses only," the guard said.

"You going to be okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yes," I said sounding so sure of myself. He gave me the best kiss and hug before he left. Esme even gave me a hug. I didn't even realize that I needed it, the hug felt right.

Carlisle stayed with me, because he was testifying as well. I didn't know what part he was going to play in all this, but there had to be a reason for his testimony. I stood and paced for a while trying to get everything out of my head that had just happened with James. I could do this. I needed to do this. I wanted to do this.

James' Pov

My little girl was going to put me in prison. I thought for sure they wouldn't do this to me. I knew Edward wouldn't. When I saw them standing in the hallway, I was blown away by the way they looked. They looked happy and healthy. A little too happy for my liking, but there was nothing I could do about that.

I loved that Bella wanted to come to me; there was hope for me yet. Edward looked like he wanted to run to me as well. Of course he did, he was my little man for almost ten years. He did anything and everything I ever asked of him. He was the best son that I could have ever asked for.

When Aro came to see me after seeing the kids, my world crumbled. He said Bella wasn't asking to leave the room; she was talking to anyone that she pleased; and they gave me back the money that was theirs. That hurt me more than anything. That money was for them; I didn't want it. Aro said that Bella was going up on the stand and seemed almost excited about it. I was nervous. Aro also told me that he was pretty sure they didn't read the letters. I guess Bella gave the letters to the shrink they were staying with. I told both my kids that shrinks get into their heads, and I guess this one did a good job.

I sat sideways in my chair and watched the door. I watched as Edward came with a woman. She was beautiful. I wondered if Edward had sex with her. As I stared at the woman, I saw Edward block my view from her. I couldn't believe he would do that to me.

I had lost my kids, and I was pretty sure I was going to prison. Unless Aro could pull something out of his ass, I was a goner.

Epov

I hated the way that James stared at Esme. I knew what he was thinking. I had to do something, so I moved my body to block Esme from his view. Everyone stood while the judge entered. My heart was racing; I wanted this to be quick and painless, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. James sat facing me the whole time. I didn't know what to do. Esme held my hand; she knew I was on edge. The Judge announced the case and the open arguments started.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am here to prove that James R. Hunter is guilty on all counts in which he has been charged. Two counts of Child abuse, two counts of endangering the welfare of children, sexual abuse of a child under the age of sixteen, and fraud," Jenks said as he took a breath.

"Mister Hunter, how do you plea to these chargers?" The judge asked James.

"Not guilty, Your Honor," James said. The judge made note of his pleas, and Jenks went back to his opening statement.

"He has brainwashed, manipulated, abused, and rapped a fifteen year old girl. Isabella Marie Dwyer was under the care of James Randell Hunter for three years. Isabella was emotionally, physically, and sexually abused at the hands of Mister Hunter. Edward Anthony Mason was also under the care of James Randell Hunter for ten years, but is now an adult in the eyes of the state of Washington, and wishes to not press charges. We have solid proof that all the allegations have happened. We have a written and signed letter, from Edward Mason, and Tanya Ryan will take the stand along with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Isabella Dwyer. We have recorded conversation of Mister Hunter, Isabella Dwyer, and Edward Mason. The recordings devices were place throughout the Hunter household by Victoria Hunter, wife of Mister Hunter of fifteen years. You will see this unfold before your eyes. We are all saddened that we were not able to stop it sooner. It is not appropriate to be intimate with children, brainwash and abuse a child, and this is what the defense is going to prove. I am here to get justice for the children that were hurt by James Hunter," Jenks, the prosecutor, said. It was short and sweet and I hoped this was setting the tone for the day. I didn't want Bella to go through hell. I watched as Aro stood and fixed his suit jacket before he started to speak.

"Your Honor and jury," Aro said in greeting. "I am here today to prove that my client, James Randell Hunter is innocent of all charges levied against him. The only thing that he is guilty of is taking children into his home that need a family. He cared very deeply for the children that were in his care. They called him father; there were never any emergency room visit, due to illness or injury. They went on family vacations and every Friday night they had family game night. Does that sound like an abusive man? At the conclusion of this trial, we will prove that James Hunter is innocent," Aro said walking back to his seat. I was starting to get an uneasy feeling about all of this.

All that Jenks had for evidences were statements from both Tanya and myself. Carlisle was not only testifying, but was reading the letter aloud as well. James' face was pale from the moment Jenks started his opening statement. James glared at me, and I couldn't help to feel ashamed. The letters that James had written to Bella and I were entered as well.

Carlisle was going to read all the letters, the mere thought gave me a stomach ache. I was asked to read my letter, but I just couldn't. It took everything I had to write the letter. There was no way I could read it in front of James.

All Aro entered was family pictures of us on vacation and our old report cards. Other than that, they had nothing. That made me feel a little better. All of the recordings that Vicki had were thrown out because it was invasion of privacy. I was floored that the judge threw out the most crucial evidences that they had. Aro was pulling every string possible. Jenks put up a good fight, but it was useless. There was some more legal talk, and then Jenks called Bella to the stand.


	33. Chapter 33

Bpov

"They are ready for you," the guard told me. Carlisle gave me a small smile as I was leaving the room. Just as I was leaving the room, I saw Tanya enter. We weren't allowed to talk to each other, but we did share a smile.

The guard walked me to the courtroom, and the place was completely silent. I was so nervous that my body was shaking. I saw Edward, and he gave me a small smile. I was sworn in, and I could feel the tears weld up in my eyes. Jenks smiled at me and started his questioning.

"Isabella, can you please take the court through an average day when you were in the care of Mister Hunter," he said as I drew in a big breath and let it out. I looked at Edward and Esme; they were my strength.

"My day would start at six or six-thirty in the morning. I would get myself ready for school, and then I would make breakfast and coffee. When Breakfast was over, I would clean the kitchen and leave for school. James would either bring us to school, or Edward would drive. After school, I would work on my homework and the housework. I would make dinner, clean, and then go to bed," I said. That was easy enough. I could do this, I thought to myself.

"You had an awful lot of responsibility; were you told to do all the housework?" Jenks asked.

"Somewhat, yes. I like to clean. It calms me, so it just became my thing I guess."

"Were you punished if the cooking and cleaning weren't done?"

"Yes," I said honestly.

"How were you punished?"

"I was spanked, and then, I would have to stand in the corner," I said as the blood rushed to my face.

"How were you spanked?" he asked as I bit my lip.

"With a belt," I said as I was sure I turned three shades darker of red.

"Can you recount a step by step of a punishment that you have endured?" Jenks asked. This made me nervous, but I knew I could do it.

"I would be told to hold on the bed, couch, or whatever I was standing next to. James would lower my pants and panties, and then strike me with his belt. When the spanking was over, I would be sent to my room. I would have to stand in the corner until I was told I could get out," I said.

"Did you have your own room?"

"No, I shared with Edward."

"Did you have your own bed to sleep in?"

"No."

"Were you intimate with Edward?"

"Yes."

"Were you intimate with Mr. Hunter?" Jenks asked. And it starts, I thought to myself.

"Yes."

"Did you want to be intimate with Mister Hunter?" Jenks asked. The court room was so quiet that it was eerie.

"At first, no. I was very scared and uncomfortable," I said. I didn't want to lie.

"What would happen if you said you were scared or uncomfortable?"

"James would talk to me until I felt comfortable," I said.

"What would he say to you?" Now, that was a loaded question, I didn't even know where to start with that one.

"He would promise not to rape me. He said that if I was okay with having sex then it wasn't rape. He told me to trust him, and I did. He said that if I loved him as much as I said I did, I would show him," I said feeling so embarrassed. The courtroom was packed, and all of those people were hearing some very personal things. It was hard to handle.

"What would Mr. Hunter make you do when you were engaging in sexual acts?"

"Everything," I said simply.

"Can you elaborate, please?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, do you want a play by play, or do you want to know what kind of sex acts were performed?" I asked.

"What sexual acts were performed?" Jenks said as I heard James snicker.

"Oral, vaginal, and anal sex. I would share his bed sometimes. There was always kissing and hugging," I said casting my eyes down.

"You said that you shared Mister Hunter's bed. Where was his wife, Victoria Hunter?"

"I don't know. She wasn't around much."

"Did she every try to stop James from the way he treated you?"

"No. She just looked the other way if something was going on. One time, she even walked in while James and I were going at it. She said nothing, and just walked out," I said as my anger grew toward Vicki. If everything that had happened was so wrong, why didn't she step up? The only thing that I could come up with was that she was scared of James.

"Were you allowed to talk to any men or boys?"

"No."

"Were you allowed to leave a room without permission?"

"No."

"If you were told not to speak, did you?"

"No."

"Thank you, Bella. I have no further questions at this time," Jenks said. I was hoping that this was almost over.

"Your witness," the Judge said to Aro.

"Isabella, did you like taking care of Mister Hunter and Edward Mason?"

"Yes."

"During your time in the Hunter household, were you only punished by Mister Hunter?" Aro asked as my mouth dropped. I couldn't lie and say yes, because Edward was made to punish me. "Miss Dwyer, please answer the question."

"No."

"Who else gave out punishments?"

"Um...Edward, but..."

"Why did you not say anything when you were first taking away from Mister Hunter to the police when you were questioned?" I really didn't like the questions he was asking.

"I was told not to speak."

"By whom?"

"Edward."

"Who was first to engage in a sexual act with you?"

"Edward," I said as the tears started to come.

"When James was not around, who was your caregiver?"

"Edward," I said with a sniffle.

"When you were punished by Mister Hunter, what would have caused it?"

"Anything from the kitchen floor not being swept to failing a test," I said getting mad.

"And you were hit with a belt every time, by Mister Hunter or Edward?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever say no when engaging in a sexual act?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I said as I wiped more tears away.

"Did you want to be intimate with Mr. Hunter?"

"Objection!" Jenks almost yelled.

"On what grounds?" The judge asked.

"This is a rape case. She was thirteen years old when the sexual abuse started. She was a child," Jenks said sounding emotional.

"Sustained," the judge said. I was grateful.

"Are you still intimate with Edward?"

"Objection!" Jenks yelled.

"Overruled, I would like to hear the answer," the judge said.

"Yes."

"Do you have your own room now?"

"Yes," I said. It wasn't a lie, I did have my own room; I just didn't use it.

"Do you and Edward still live by Mister Hunters rules?"

"Some of them, yes."

"Which ones?"

"Edward controls any money that we have; he still tells me when not to speak; but that's not often. We go to bed at the same time, and we make sure we keep our grades up. I do all the cleaning if Edward and I make a mess," I said keeping some things to myself. It's not lying if you just don't say it, right?

"If you had the chance to choose between the Hunter household or the Cullen household to live, which would you choose?" Aro asked with a smirk. He thought he had me with that question.

"I would choose the Cullens," I said as I smiled at Esme.

"Why won't you look at Mr. Hunter?"

"Objection! That has nothing to do with the case," Jenks said.

"I have a point, your Honor," Aro said.

"Make it quick," the judge said in a clipped tone. "Ms. Dwyer, please answer the question."

"I don't want to," I said still looking at Esme.

"Why? There has to be a reason," Aro said blocking my sight from my new family. I stared at Aro for a long moment. I knew I needed to choose my words wisely, or they would be used against me.

"I don't want to look at him. If I do, then my feelings for him will come back. I loved him for three years, and I am finally getting over it. So, that is why I can't look at him," I said looking back at my hands.

"Isabella, will please tell me what is going on in these three photographs?" Aro asked handing me pictures. As I looked through the pictures, I smiled.

"These were taken when we went to Myrtle Beach two summers ago," I said staring at the photos.

"Who is in the photo?"

"James, Edward, and myself.

"Did you have fun family vacations?"

"Yes," I said nodding my head still captivated by the pictures.

"Did you take vacations often?"

"Yes. Sometimes twice a year."

"Did Mr. Hunter every force himself on you?" Aro asked in a soft tone.

"No," I said as Aro started to walk away.

"I have nothing further," Aro said taking his seat.

"You may step down, Ms. Dwyer. We will take a short recess. We will reconvene in thirty minutes," the Judge said as I started to get down. Jenks walked me past James and I was met with Edward's open arms.

"You did great," he said in my ear as I started to cry. It was over and I did what I had to do.

I clung to Edward as Jenks walked us to another room. My eyes were burning from the tears and my heart was aching. I knew I did the right thing, but at the same time, I felt like I betrayed James. Aro was an asshole for showing me the pictures of our family vacation. When we went to Myrtle Beach, was one of the best memories of my life. I knew testifying was going to be hard, but I didn't know how hard it was going to be.

"I think you should go back to the hotel," I heard Esme say.

"I'm fine. I want to stay," I said trying to will the tears away.

"Baby, you are a mess. I think Esme is right. I'll go with you," Edward said rocking me.

"May I please stay?" I asked with my face buried into Edward's neck. Edward stayed silent for a long moment; I wasn't sure what he would say.

"Okay. You can stay, but when I say it's time to go, we are leaving," Edward said. His voice was so cold. I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were almost black. I knew he was being strong for me, and I knew I needed to be strong for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I wanted him to know that I was here for him as well.

"I love you, Bella. For everyday of forever," he whispered for only me to hear.

"And I will love you even after forever is over." He chuckled into my hair. We held each other tight. Neither of us wanted to let go and I knew we never would.

We all had some water, and I was able to calm down. I was done crying over James. This all was going to be over soon, and we could keep on healing.

"It's time to go back in," Esme told us. "Remember, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to," she said to us as we nodded in understanding. "I will take you back to the hotel whenever you want," Esme said.

"We know, and thank you," I said with a smile. I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist, and he pulled me close as we walked back into the courtroom.

* * *

Please take into account that I have never been to a trial and all I know is what I have seen on TV.


	34. Chapter 34

BPOV

I have been a mess ever since I was told I had to testify. Now that I was done tough, I was okay. Our life was going to improve after the trail, and I was ready for a better life. Edward was the one freaking out and I understood why. He was scared that he was going to get in trouble. I tried to tell him that he did nothing wrong, but he never listened to me. As the trial progressed, James looked more and more nervous. He even stopped turning to look at us. I knew that bothered Edward; he had always needed James approval, and I was sure that would take a while to get rid of.

Tanya took the stand, and Aro made Edward out to be the bad guy again. Tanya was stronger than me, though; she would try to stick up for Edward. She even talked about how James would hit Edward if he didn't do as he was told. Edward and I both owed her a lot. She didn't have to testify, but she did. Aro said there was no proof that James was involved with Tanya's rape, because Edward was Seth's biological father. Who knew how this was all going to work out.

Carlisle took the stand, and I didn't think I was going to be able to get through it. He read the letter that Edward wrote, and my stomach turned. I didn't even want Edward to touch me. Edward wrote about another girl that had lived with them. The words he spoke would forever be with me.

"She begged me to kill her," Carlisle read. "She was on her knees, begging me to take her life. I could never have done something like that. When I awoke the next morning, she was gone. I remember asking James where she went. All he said was that she was gone." I had a feeling James knew where she went. One thing I found weird, was that her name was never mentioned. I think Edward was doing that for James' benefit. Even though the letter made me sick to my stomach, I tried listened to every word.

"The first time James ever raped me, I was twelve. For the first few years, he would just touch me, and kiss me. He said it was normal. At first I thought it was okay. He had me sleep in his bed almost every night. Vicki was never there. James would spoon me, and I would get a stomachache. James said it was butterflies from excitement. As I got older, he would stick one finger into my butt, and then two. The first time I felt the head of his penis start to penetrate me, I cried and begged him to stop," Carlisle read. I could feel Edward shaking, and my eyes were filling with tears. I didn't want to hear anymore, and I didn't until I heard my name.

"When Bella came into my life I felt the need to protect her. I knew that James really liked her the minute she walked through the door. She was scared to be around men, it was easily seen on her face. I was lucky that I was able to protect Bella for a year before James took claim to her." That was where I really stopped listening.

I was lost in my own thoughts. Edward and I had such hard lives, and it wasn't fair. I always thought that I had the harder life, but after hearing the letter Edward wrote, I knew that wasn't true. I really didn't know how we would ever live a normal life after this or how I ever felt love for James. That's not true; I did know. I never felt love before Edward and James. I know that sounded sick, but it was the truth. I knew I would never have James in my life again, but I was pretty sure I wouldn't ever be able to function without Edward. He was the only person that would ever love me for me. No one else would ever understand me.

"Baby, come on," I heard Edward say.

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked up to him.

"It's all over, we just have to wait for a verdict," he said taking my hand. I didn't hear any of the closing arguments, or anything. We were covered with the blanket as we headed out of the courthouse. Once we were in the car, Edward and I just kept to ourselves. Esme asked if we were hungry, but we both said no. She insisted that we eat before we went to bed though.

Once we were back in the hotel, Edward and I showered together and then sat at opposite sides of the room. I was hoping that tomorrow morning we would get the call to tell us there was a verdict, but Carlisle told us that it could be days before we heard anything. I wasn't sure I could make it days. I sat by the window and watched the day turn into night. Edward and I didn't speak one word to each other; there was just nothing to say. I knew I would feel better if I cleaned, so I tore up our suite room just so I could clean it. Edward knew what I was doing, so he just took my seat next to the window and let me work. I remade the bed, refolded all of our clothes, and I even cleaned the bathroom. Once I was done cleaning, I felt better. I changed for bed, and just as I was going to settle in, there was a knock at the door. My heart dropped thinking that there could be a verdict, but I was wrong. Esme walked in with food. She had two chef salads from room service.

"Please eat." That was all she said before she left our room. Edward and I sat at a little table in the room and we started to eat. I took notice that he was stabbing his fork into his food.

"Do you hate me? Is that why you haven't talked to me?" Edward asked.

"I could never hate you. James made you do all those terrible things; I would never blame you," I told him, placing my hand on top of his.

"You could do so much better than me," he said. I wanted to cry at his words.

"Sometimes I feel like you could find someone better too," I told him as we stared at each other.

"For everyday of forever, right?"

"Absolutely," I told him with a smile. "One thing is for sure: you and I should never have children, because we would fuck them up severely," I said as he agreed with a chuckle.

"No matter what happens, we'll be okay," he said. I had to agree.

After our little talk, our night was much better. When we finished eating, we snuggled into bed and watched some television. I needed Edward to know how much I loved him, so I showed him the only way I knew how. I lifted my head to give him a kiss, letting him know how much I needed him. Edward didn't disappoint.

"I need you so bad, Baby," he said, taking control and undressing us both. "I didn't know if you would want to after today."

"Nothing you've ever done could make me love you any less," I told him as we started some hardcore groping.

I could never get enough of him, when we were with each other. Edward was my life and I would never be able to live without him. I knew we just had to get through the next few days and then we would go home. I never really thought I would have a place that I could call home. I did call James' place my home, but home was where Edward was. I was brought out of thoughts when Edward bit my neck; he knew my mind was wandering.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked kissing my lips lightly.

"That I don't ever want to live without you, and my home will always be where you are," I told him as he smiled.

"I love you so fucking much." He didn't give me time to say I love you back. His mouth covered mine and he felt between my legs to make sure I was ready. I knew he wouldn't last long; he never did when he was worked up.

Sure enough, his first thrust was fast and hard. He held me by the ankles and fucked the shit out of me. One of the reasons I loved him so much was because we both needed the same thing. Sometimes we needed to do it the slow loving way, and other times we just had to take our aggression out on each other. As soon as we were both satisfied, we crashed. I remembered him pulling out, and that was it.

The next morning I woke feeling refreshed. It was the first time since the trial started that I felt okay. I took it as a good sign. Edward was even in a good mood. The first thing out of Esme's mouth was that we looked well rested. The whole day was very laid back. We hung around the hotel suite. Edward and I played cards, watched a couple of movies, and we even had pizza for dinner. Edward was still strict about the amount of junk food we ate, but he did let us indulge once in a while.

When we went to our room for the night, Edward asked me to take my clothes off. Since we had been away from James, Edward was the one to take off my clothes. I thought I was going to be uncomfortable, but I wasn't. I enjoyed pleasing him. I thought he was going to want to fuck, but he just held me as we cuddled down into bed and watched some shows. I wasn't a big television watcher, but Edward was becoming one. I fell asleep on Edward's chest. My bare chest was pressed up against him made me feel so connected to him. The last thing I remembered was the feeling of Edward's fingers trailing lazy lines up and down my back.


	35. Chapter 35

"Isabella," I heard James' voice say. I turned around in a circle, but I couldn't see him. "Why would you want to send Daddy to prison, Baby Girl?"

"I didn't mean it," I heard myself say.

"Run, Bella. Run away," Edward said. I looked for him. I needed him. He was my rock. In my search for Edward, I found James. I froze where I stood.

James strolled over to me, and my heart started to race. His hands went for the button of my jeans, and I knew what was coming. I was going to be punished, and I deserved it. I knew better than to talk out against him...I knew better. He pulled my jeans down to my ankles and slowly slipped them off. I didn't understand why he was going so slow.

"You know I have to punish you," he said.

"Yes, Daddy," I said as I tried to hold off the tears.

"Bella, Baby, you have to run. I love you, Bella. Please run, please," I heard Edward again, but I didn't see him.

"Where's Edward?"

"Don't you worry about him. Why are you getting punished?" James asked.

"Because I testified against you."

"Yes, you are lucky that I was found not guilty, or this punishment would be a lot worse," he said. Did he say not guilty? How? How was he not in jail? I went through so much heartache for nothing?

"God damn it, Bella! Fucking run!" I heard Edward yell.

"Edward, where are you?!" I heard myself scream, as James started my punishment.

"Bella, wake up. Please wake up," I heard Edward say. As soon as I knew I was having a dream, I sat straight up in bed.

"Is everything okay?" Esme asked as our room door flew open.

"Don't you fucking knock!?" I heard Edward half yell. I didn't understand why he was being so mean, until I felt him wrap our blanket around my bare breasts.

"I'm sorry. Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked as she sat next to us on the bed.

"He's free," I said as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"Baby, who's free?"

"James."

"It was a dream," Esme said taking my hand.

"No it wasn't! It's going to happen. All of this was for nothing!"

"Bella! It was a dream. Everything is going to be okay," Esme said.

"Shut the fuck up, Esme! You don't know that!" I yelled as I grabbed a blanket and made my way to the bathroom.

I didn't care what they had to say. I knew I went through the trail for nothing, and James was going to get off scott free. Once I was in the bathroom, I locked the door and sat on the floor. James couldn't be set free, he just couldn't. If he ever got his hands on me, he would kill me. I don't think he would kill Edward though, because Edward was special to James. Why would they find him not guilty? The jury wouldn't do that, would they?

"Bella, open the door. I'm not going to ask twice." By the tone of Edward's voice I knew not to push any more of his buttons. I climbed off the floor and unlocked the door. I took a step back and Edward stood in the doorway glaring at me. I knew he was mad.

"You will apologize to Esme next time you see her," he said as I nodded my head. "Find a corner." He didn't have to say that twice. I quickly moved past him and found a corner far away from him. As I faced the wall I realized it was morning. I felt so tired, but I knew Edward wouldn't let me sleep right away.

I felt Edward rip the blanket off of me, and hand me a shirt. He told me that he didn't want anyone to ever see my body again. I wanted to say sorry, but I knew that I wasn't allowed to talk in the corner. Edward banged around the room and he was mumbling. I knew he wanted to hit me, I could feel the tension coming off of him. Edward pushed me hard into the wall, he gripped my hair in his hand, and he put all of his body weight against me as he pinned me to the wall.

"If I knew I could get away with it, I would beat your ass," he said painfully pulling my hair back. I felt his had quickly slap my cheek. "I'm so fucking mad at you." He pulled me away from the wall and then pushed me onto the floor where he was quick to pounce on me. He sat on my legs as he pinned my arms above my head. Just as he pulled his hand back to hit me there was a knock at the door.

"Sit against the bed, knees to your chest, and don't say a word," Edward said as he smooched his hand into my face. I did as he asked and cried into my knees.

"Esme and I are going down to the lobby; we should be back in fifteen minutes or so," I heard Carlisle say.

"Okay, is there any breakfast?" Edward asked.

"No, but can we meet in the restaurant downstairs in a half hour?" Carlisle asked.

"Sounds good, we'll be there." I heard our bedroom door shut and then as soon as I heard the main door shut I knew I was in for it. After a minute I heard Edward snap his belt making me jump.

"Up," Edward demanded. As soon as I was up, Edward pushed me face down in the mattress. "Listen, and listen good, because I am not going to say it again. If I have to repeat myself in the future, you will get the worst ass beating ever," Edward said in an eerily calm voice. I felt the belt crack across my ass twice. "James is out of our lives no matter what happens, do you understand me?" he asked hitting me three times in a row. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"I understand," I cried as he hit me once more. He dropped the belt and told me to stand up straight. "I'm sorry. The dream just felt so real."

"I understand, but this has to stop. No matter what happens, he is out of our lives. Bella, we can't let him control us anymore," Edward said as he towered me.

"I'm sorry."

"Get dressed and washed up," he said. I quickly got to work at the task that I was given. I wanted to please Edward, and I wasn't going to do that by obsessing over James. He was right; I had to get over it. I just hoped that I could.

EPOV

I was harsh with Bella, but I had to be. Being harsh was the only way to get anything through that thick skull of hers. I also had to admit that her dreams scared the shit out of me. I had no clue what I would do if James was set free. I know he would seek us out. I should have kept the fucking money we had given back in case we had to run.

Bella was rude to Esme and that was uncalled for. Esme was on our side, Bella had no right to yell at her the way she did. Esme was the closest thing we would ever have to a mother. Bella needed to understand that Esme was worried about her. On another hand, I understood Bella's outburst. She believed that her dreams meant something, and sometimes they did. James couldn't get off without punishment though, he just couldn't.

Bella walked out of the bathroom looking better. I must have slapped her face a little too hard, because there was a mark across her cheek. I knew it could be passed off as blotchiness from crying. I didn't mean to hit her so hard, I walked over to place a kiss on her cheek, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you, for everyday of forever," I told her as she smiled.

"I love you too," she said as she hugged me. "I am sorry. I'm going to try not to let James control me. You're right; we need to move on with our lives no matter what." I had to smile at her. I loved it when she said I was right. I hugged her one more time before we left the suite.

I kissed her all the way down to the lobby. She was a horny little thing and she kept rubbing herself against me. As we heard the elevator ding, we broke a part and I promised her that we would continue later. We never made it off the elevator, because Carlisle and Esme ran through the open doors.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The verdict is in," Carlisle said. I was frozen where I stood. I looked to Bella and saw that Esme was holding her. This is it...


	36. Chapter 36

CPOV

"How do you find the defendant?" The Judge asked. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I watched Bella and Edward closely. Either way the verdict went, they were going to need Esme and I. Bella was clinging to Edward as if he was going to disappear, and Edward and James were having some sort of stare down. I was hoping that they would be glaring at one another, but they were just staring. I wish I could have known what Edward was thinking. He was a hot head who was unpredictable when his tempered flared.

"Not guilty on all counts," the foreman said.

"You're fucking joking right?!" Edward shouted as he stood up. I quickly moved to him and tried to get him to sit.

"Edward, you need to sit down," I told him as he pushed me.

"All of this for nothing?! He is going to stalk us! He will never leave us alone!" Edward yelled. It took all the strength I had, but I was able to get him out of the courtroom and into another room.

"Edward, it is going to be okay," I said as I watched him beat the shit out of a table.

"It's never going to be okay! Bella is never going to feel safe! Her dreams will never go away! She is always going to be looking over her shoulder! What the fuck can I do to protect her?" he asked at the end of his rant.

"I promise nothing is going to happen to either of you; I'll make sure of it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep! He will find a way back into our lives. Mark my fucking word," Edward said pointing his finger into my face.

Then it happened, the moment I had been waiting for. Edward finally broke down and cried. He was frustrated, hurt, and scared. I had a feeling he wouldn't admit it, but I knew he was going to be just as paranoid as Bella. They were both going to be looking over their shoulders for the rest of their lives. I knew there was nothing I could say to make him feel better, so I hugged him. I didn't know what else to do. What I couldn't believe, was that he hugged me back.

BPOV

Why? Why was this happening? I'm never going to feel safe...ever! Edward had to go ape shit and get taken out of the courtroom. I needed him and he couldn't keep himself together. I knew this was going to be hard on him, but I thought we could at least get through all this shit together. I couldn't move. I watched as Aro and James hugged; I wanted to vomit. I felt Esme take my hand. I didn't know if I should stay or go; I couldn't move. I listened as the Judge called for order in the courtroom.

"I need to know how you came to reach a not guilty verdict," the Judge said. I chanced a glance at James and he blew me a kiss; that was my undoing. My tears flowed freely down my face.

"There was no physical evidence of the crimes Mister Hunter was accused of. There were no hospital visit, no reports from the school, nothing from social services. It was a case of he said she said," the foreman explained.

"Thank you," the judge responded as he addressed the jury. "James Randell Hunter, you have been found not guilty by a panel of your peers. You cannot be tried for this crime again, because of the double jeopardy law. You are free to go," the judge said.

"Come on, Bella," I heard Esme say. "We need to find Carlisle and Edward." I couldn't move. The courtroom was where my past was supposed to end so my future could start. Now, I wasn't sure I could ever move forward. James would find us and do anything he could to inject himself into our lives. He would never leave us alone.

"Bella, come on, we need to leave," Esme said again as she tugged on my arm. I stood, but I didn't walk. I was frozen.

"They said not guilty. He gets nothing Esme. I'm never going to be free of him," I said as she hugged me. I felt him before I heard him.

"You need to keep walking," Esme said. If she would have ever used such a tone of voice with me, I wouldn't have talked back.

"I just want to talk to my daughter," I heard James say.

"She is not your daughter, and if you ever try to contact them, I will have you arrested," Esme said as she put her body between me and him.

"What if they want to see me?" James asked.

"Stay away!" Esme said raising her voice.

"Bella, baby, I'm not mad. Look at me, please," James said in the sweetest voice I had ever heard. I don't know why, but I looked at him. "I love you, and my door is always open when you want to come home."

I didn't have time to say anything. Esme wrapped her arm around me and dragged me out of the courtroom. Just as the door closed, James blew me another kiss. He looked so sad. I felt bad, and I know I shouldn't have. Life was so confusing and I didn't know if I was coming or going.

"Carlisle where are you?!" I heard Esme say. She never loosened her grip on my waist. Just as James left the courtroom, I was pulled away again. I had no idea why I would want to go to him. I should have never felt that way. Esme pulled me into a room where I found Edward a blubbering mess, and I didn't even care. He threw a fucking fit and left me when I needed him most. I pushed myself out of Esme's grip and she guarded the door.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"James talked to Bella." That was all she needed to say. Carlisle spun to look at me and Edward bolted out of his seat.

"What did he say!?" Edward asked as he stood in front of me. When I didn't answer, he started yelling. "What the FUCK did he SAY!?"

"If you would have been in there with me, you would already know," I retorted as I pushed him away from me.

"Don't push me, Isabella!" Edward said pushing me right back.

"I hate you for leaving me," I said as I pushed Edward to the floor. I had no idea how I even had the strength to push him so hard. "Instead of being a man, you break the fuck down and leave me!" I yelled. "This was supposed to end today! We were going to move forward! I can't trust anyone! Every single person in my life is a fucking lair!" I started to cry. "I'm better off with James: he is the only person that has NEVER lied to me." With my little rant over and Esme moving toward me, I turned and walked out of the room.

EPOV

"You have to let me do this my way," I said to Carlisle as he nodded in understanding. I knew he wouldn't understand the way I was about to handle Bella. Shit, shit, shit! Fuck, I had to go after her. As soon as I was out the door, I saw her turn the corner down the hall. I ran as fast as I could. The moment she was in arms reach, I grabbed her up and pulled her into me.

"Leave me alone!" she cried as she pushed out of my arms.

"Knock it the fuck off, right now," I said gripping her arm. She was going to end up with a bruise, because she was fighting me, but I still tightened my grip even more.

"Got her?" Carlisle asked coming up behind us. He didn't like that I was holding her so roughly, but he let me. He was a doctor, so he knew Bella have having some kind of break down. We both knew that we had to get Bella out of the courthouse before something happened. He dropped the blanket over our heads and we headed for the door. Bella fought me tooth and nail; I underestimated her strength. I ended up picking her up off her feet and carrying her. When we finally made it to the car, I about threw Bella in the backseat.

"Calm the fuck down now!" I said to her.

"I hate you," she said with so much anger.

"If you know what is good for you, you will not say another word to me," I said as she turned away from me.

Carlisle and Esme finally got into the vehicle, and we were headed back to the suite. Bella didn't say another word, but I kept my eyes on her the whole time. She silently cried in her seat and my heart broke for her. I didn't know how to fix this. I didn't know how to make her feel better. I needed her to trust me. I felt like I was meeting her for the first time again, and I didn't like that feeling. Once we were back to the hotel, Bella fled to our room and I heard her slam the bathroom door. I turned to Carlisle; he had to have some answers...well, I hoped anyway.

"Get your things together. We are going to head home. We'll leave in an hour," Carlisle said as Esme headed to their room.

"I don't know what to do with Bella," I told him holding back my tears.

"That's why we need to get home. As soon as she can get back to her schedule, she will see that life goes on. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure James stays away," he said.

I knew I had to believe him, but it was hard. I wanted to trust him, so I was hoping he would be able to follow through. I started packing our clothes because I really didn't want Bella to have to do it. I knew she had her own system of packing, but I just wanted to get back to Forks. I heard Bella talking to someone on the phone, but I didn't know who. I opened the bathroom door and Bella was crying and talking. She had no clue I was in the bathroom.

"I just don't get how it happened. I wanted him out of my life for good. Now, I know he will be around whenever he finds it fit. I wouldn't be surprised if he moved to Forks. Alice, he is the only person that has never lied to me. I thought Edward was going to be my rock," she said. Yeah, I was a dick, and she made me feel two feet tall.

"I never thought about it that way. You're right, but I'm going to stay mad for a while. Not just at him, but...I just need to be mad," she said as I shook my head. I retrieved everything from the bathroom that needed to be packed. I had to laugh at myself, because she had no clue I was in the bathroom.

I didn't really care what Bella said to anyone, for the fact that she would just tell them what they wanted to hear. Only I knew the true Bella, and I knew her mind was fucked up right now. James talked to her, and he obviously said something that got Bella thinking. I was sure he watched every move she made while they were speaking, and if he knew how much his words affected her, he would try, try, and try again. It was going to be a long trip back to Forks. By the time I was done packing all of our things, Bella was off the phone, but still sitting in the bathroom.

"Hey," I said from the doorway. She looked up at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. "Come on, we're going home." I was happy to say that she took my hand and we made our way out of the room.


	37. Chapter 37

BPOV

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said as she answered her phone.

"Not guilty! Can you fucking believe it?" I half yelled into the phone.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"They said it was a 'he said she said' case. Your dad had to pull Edward out of the courtroom, because he was flipping out," I told her as I paced the bathroom.

"Of course he flipped. It is understandable."

"I need you on my side for one minute!"

"Bella, you're both freaking out. I never want to go through what the two of you went through."

"I needed him and he freaked out."

"You both are going to need each other," she said softly.

"I know," I said as I stopped my pacing. "I just don't get how it happened. I wanted him out of my life for good. Now, I know he will be around whenever he finds it fit. I wouldn't be surprised if he moved to Forks. Alice, he is the only person that has never lied to me. I thought Edward was going to be my rock," I said.

"You have to be his rock too. Have you given him a hug or assured him that you were in this together? Bella he needs you just as much as you need him. He spoils you," she said with a chuckle.

"I never thought about it that way. You're right, but I'm going to stay mad for a while. Not just at him, but...I just need to be mad," I said. I knew I sounded like a spoiled brat, but I had the right.

"You are the strongest person I know. You will get through this. Do you really think James will try to contact you?" she asked as I laughed without humor.

"He already did, but that was my fault. I should've just followed Edward out of the courtroom, but I couldn't move," I told her feeling like shit again.

"Everyone reacts differently."

"But, he's always dragged me with him when he needed to get away; he didn't this time."

"Bella, did you not just say my dad dragged him away? He probably didn't have time to grab you," she told me. God, I really hated that she was making so much sense.

"I get what you're saying. Thanks for talking me."

"What are sisters for?" she asked. Alice was awesome. I saw her and me becoming great friends.

When Edward came and told me that they we were heading out, I took the hand he offered. He tried to smile, but neither one of us had what it took right then. Before we left our room to meet Carlisle and Esme, I hugged Edward.

"We are going to make it through all this," I told him. "For everyday of forever."

"For everyday of forever, Baby."

~FEOF~

The ride back to Forks was quiet. Edward looked so tired; we both were. He asked me if I wanted to lie on his lap, and when I said no, he laid his head in mine. He wrapped his arms around my thighs, and kissed my leg before he got comfortable. I ran my fingers through his messy hair, until his breathing became even. I rested my head against the window and watched the scenery fly by. I was such a mess. James's voice was haunting me. He was so sweet; I've never known him to be that sweet. His voice held no anger or hurt, just love. I was at a loss for what to do. I knew I needed to stay away from him and I just hoped that I could do it.

"We're home," Esme said lightly shaking me. I was awkwardly laying my head against the seat, so my neck was killing me.

"Edward, we're home," I said as I sat up more. I brought my hand to my neck and tried to rub the kink out. I was hurting pretty good.

"You okay?" Edward asked me.

"My neck hurts. I think I laid on it wrong. Can I take some pain reliever?"

"Yeah, but only two. I'll try to rub it out for you," he said. Sometimes he could be the sweetest.

"That's sweet," I said as he smiled.

"Babe, I'm so sorry for today. I don't know what came over me," he said as we exited the car.

"It's okay. We were both shocked as hell. It was understandable."

"I should have made sure you were with me. I'm sorry. I need to know you still trust me," he said staring deep in my eyes.

"I do. It's just...everyone was saying testifying was for the best, and it wasn't. Then James talked to me and he was so sweet. I have never heard his voice sound so loving; I felt bad for him. Edward, he really never lied to us, and it feels like everyone else did," I said as I felt tears prickle my eye lids.

"Bella, he's going to say and do anything if he thinks he has a chance of getting us back."

"I know. I don't know why I feel this way. After you were dragged away, and the way he talked to me, I wanted to leave with him..."

"No, don't ever say that. If he ever gets his hands on us...I don't want to think of what he will do," Edward said cradling my face in his hands.

"I know," I said, even though part of me thought that everything would be okay if we went back with James. "Let's get something to eat and then go to bed."

"It has been one hell of a day," he agreed.

Just as we made it up to the house we realized that we had left a bag in the back seat. I told Edward to take our bags up to our room and I would meet him there. After retrieving the missing bag I heard my cell ring. The caller id showed a number I didn't know.

"Hello?"

"Baby girl, don't hang up." It was James. Before I had a chance to react, he started talking. "I'm not mad, Baby. I love and miss you so much. I want to see you so badly. How's school going?" he asked.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from the door. I turned to look at her and she must have known something was up, because she ran back into the house.

"Sweetie, are you going to tell Daddy how school is? Do you like it? Have you made any friends?" James questioned. I thought he would be irritated with me for not answering very quickly, but there was never an ounce of anger in his voice.

"School's fine. I have a friend named Angela. Well, we're kinda friends," I said. Why was I talking to him? I should have hung up as soon as he started talking.

"That's great. I'm so happy to hear that. What about your brother?" James sounded so happy and I wanted to keep him talking.

"He's good. He played football and he was amazing. You should have seen him," I said with a smile.

"I wish I could have, Baby. I'm sorry for never letting the two of you do anything with school." I felt like I was talking to a completely different person. This was not the James that I knew.

"Who the fuck are you talking to!?" Edward asked as he snatched the phone out of my hand. "Who the fuck is this!" Edward half yelled. "Hello?"

"Bella, was that James?" Carlisle asked me. All I did was nod,

"Why did you answer a number you didn't know!?" Edward yelled as he put my phone in his pocket.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you hang up when you knew it was James?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. He just..." I knew no matter what I said, Edward was going to be pissed.

"Edward, go inside. I need to talk to Bella," Carlisle said.

"Fuck no! I want to know what that asshole had to say."

"He just asked how school was and if we had made any friends. He said he was sorry for not letting us be involved more with school activities. He sounded so happy to talk to me that I couldn't be rude," I said with a shrug.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Edward said pulling at his hair. "How the fuck did he get your number?"

"We need to figure this out. Let's go eat dinner and then Bella, you and I are going to talk," Carlisle said.

"This is mine!" Edward said showing me my cell. "And don't think you are getting it back," he said as Carlisle grabbed my phone from him.

"First of all, that will be my call if she gets the phone back. Secondly, quit with the F word. Got it?" Carlisle asked in a stern voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Edward said as he glared at me and then turned toward the house and walked away. I knew it was going to be a long night, and my neck still hurt.


	38. Chapter 38

EPOV

James hadn't tried to contact Bella again. I don't know why he hadn't tried to contact me at all. Maybe he never loved me. Whatever, it is what it is. Carlisle tracked Bella's cell phone every day. He told me that she barely used her phone, and if she did, she was just talking to Alice. Bella wouldn't talk about James at all to anyone. I had a feeling she was talking to Alice, but every time Carlisle or I asked her about it, she said denied it. I knew they had to be talking about something, because they were having their girly talks all the time. I let Bella spend as much time as she liked with Alice, because it was the only time she seemed to be herself.

Once we were back to our schedule, I did notice things with Bella get a little better. We were both looking over our shoulders all the time when we would walk anywhere, though. It was very scary knowing that James was out and about. I waited every day for him to show himself. I held Bella every night, just in case it was our last night together. I had a feeling that if James got Bella to ever leave with him, I would never see her again. Just the thought of possibility never seeing her again, made me sick to my stomach. Bella was changing, and I knew James had something to do with it. She was acting like I was the worst person in the world. Every time she would talk to me, she would give me the worst attitude. I was holding back because Carlisle and I both thought it was her way of getting out her anger over the not guilty verdict. I'd had enough, though, I couldn't take it anymore. We were going to yell out our problems if we had to. I needed my Bella back; I missed her.

Therapy with Carlisle had been more of a meeting than anything else. We were planning ways to keep Bella safe. We both feared that she would fall for James' tricks if she was given the chance. Don't get me wrong, I did miss him, but a part of me knew he hadn't changed. Bella told me when she was on the phone with him, he sounded so sincere. I was just as confused as she seemed to be. It was hard to believe that a person could change that quickly, but Bella made a good point when she told me that I had to look at the situation through James' eyes. He lost everything, and that definitely can change a person. I agreed, but I wasn't sure. Could James really change?

Thanksgiving came and went. It was Bella's favorite holiday. She was up by six in the morning, so she could start cooking. Esme tried to help, but there was little to do. I knew Bella only let her help, because it was her kitchen. The food turned out to be amazing, and Emmett pledged his love to Bella. I didn't like that she said she loved him too. I knew she was just appeasing him, but I still didn't like it. Thanksgiving was just a very large family dinner and we ate leftovers for a week. During the dinner, Carlisle said that Emmett and I were going to be painting the inside of the chief of police's house. Neither of us was excited about it. I had no clue how to paint, but Emmett said it was easy. Anything he could do I knew I could better, so I wasn't worried.

We were just starting our Christmas vacation and I was going crazy on how to deal with Bella. I had a feeling that if I hit her, she would explode, and I didn't know if that was going to be a good or a bad thing. It could be good for the fact that she would get everything out of her system. The part that would be bad...she would tell me to fuck off. She was so crazy lately. I didn't know how she would react anymore. I was out of my comfort zone now when it came to Bella.

After breakfast I went to change my clothes before leaving. Emmett said he needed an hour to get ready. I had no idea why he needed that much time to throw on some clothes, but figured he would probably end up talking to Rose the whole time. I walked in mine and Bella's room to find her lying on our bed. Our room was a mess. She hadn't cleaned in an entire week, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had no fucking clue what was up her ass.

"This room needs to be cleaned," I said as I searched for clothes.

"Clean it then," she said. I turned and threw the jeans I was holding making her flinch when they hit her.

"I want this room cleaned by the time I get home. There will be hell to pay if it is not!" I yelled at her.

"Whatever you say," she said with a bored sigh. I couldn't take anymore and I snapped. I walked over to her and wrapped my hand around her neck. I didn't squeeze, I just wanted to scare her.

"What the fuck is your problem?! I can't take any more of your shit. Tell me right now what it is!"

"I don't know," she said in a whispered voice.

"You don't know? What kind of answer is that?"

"I'm sorry. The room will be cleaned," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Enough with the fucking attitude. I'm trying to be better for you and you are not helping!" I told her. I needed to know what was wrong, but she didn't even know herself. "Is it James? Have you been talking to him?"

"No, I haven't heard from him again," she said.

"Are you sad?"

"I don't know," she said again.

"Think about why you don't know anything while I'm gone. We are going to talk when I get home and I want some answers. I love you and I need to know what is going on in that head of yours," I told her letting go of her, releasing my hold on her neck. I pulled her into a hug and she started to cry.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't give you any answers," she said as she started to cry harder.

"It's okay, Baby. I'm here for you," I told her. I felt lost as to what I needed to do. There was something wrong with Bella. "Have you talked to Carlisle about how you are feeling?"

"I don't know what to tell him," she said with a sniffle.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay," I promised. I didn't know what else to say. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to clean and then chill. I'm sorry I have been such a bitch."

"We'll get through this."

"I hope so." I had to agree with her, I hoped so too.

BPOV

I didn't know what was wrong with me. It just seemed like everything was against me. I tried to make the best of everything, but nothing seemed right. I had been spending a lot of time with Alice, and I always felt better after we would talk. Then Edward would talk to me and I would just freak out again. Like I said, I had no idea what was wrong with me. Alice and I talked about everything, but yet we talked about nothing. I felt like I could tell her anything, and I never thought that was possible. She didn't judge me, and she didn't run back and tattle to her father, either. I felt like all Edward and Carlisle did was talk about me. If no one was home, I would sit by the door and listen in. They would talk about how I had been acting and if Edward had seen any change in me. Even when they would ask what was wrong, I wouldn't have any answers for them.

As I started cleaning my bedroom, Esme came in to tell me that she was going to the store and then her book club. She asked if I wanted to go, but when I said no, she asked if I was going to be okay by myself. I assured her that I would be fine. I felt comfort in being by myself. I craved time alone. There always seemed to be someone around. I needed to get myself together and try to figure out what my problem was. I just felt blah. Maybe numb was a better word. I was starting to not care about anything. I had even let my room become a disaster area. I wanted Edward to be stern with me. That was what I needed, but he wasn't giving me what I needed. Knowing how badly I had gotten off my game, I knew I had to step it up.

After our room was clean I brought the washing to the laundry room and started a large load. I was surprised we had any clean clothes. I was pretty sure Edward was out of jeans. I really hadn't made dinner since Thanksgiving, so I found everything for lasagna. I always liked to put the pasta dish together before hand, so the sauce could soak into the noodles. Just as I was getting ready to switch over laundry, I heard the doorbell. I was feeling more like myself, and because I was feeling much better I didn't think twice before opening the door without looking.

"Hey, Sweetie." I was frozen. I couldn't talk or even blink.

"James, what are you doing here?" I asked when I recovered slightly.

"I just want to talk. I miss you so much," he said as I saw tears fill his eyes. I had no idea what I was going to do.


	39. Chapter 39

BPOV

"I won't stay long, I just wanted to see you," he said.

"Hang on one second, okay?" I asked as I shut the door. I had no clue as to what I was doing. I slipped on a pair of slippers and Edward's leather coat and headed back to the door. "I can't invite you in," I offered by way of explanation

"I understand. We can sit out here for a little bit. I don't want you to get too cold," he said as he took my hand and led me to the top step of the porch. My body stiffened as he put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me close to him. I tried to pull away, but his grip became tighter, forcing me to stay put. It reminded me of when I first met him and how he always touched me until I became comfortable with him. I gave up and just let him hold me. He didn't say anything at first; he seemed content just holding me. The longer we sat, the more comfortable I became.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know what to say," I told him.

"Say what you feel," he suggested

"Like I told Edward, I don't know what I feel."

"Talk to me, Baby. Just talking may help you feel better."

"I feel numb. I don't think I feel anything anymore," I told him. James was always easy to talk to when he was in a good mood, or if he wanted something.

"I'm sorry you had to go through the trial. I feel so bad for both you and Edward. I miss you guys like crazy."

"Have you talked to Edward at all?"

"No. I'm too scared," he said as I shifted to look at him.

"Scared of what?" I asked as he placed his hand on my face.

"I love him with all my heart, but I think he has changed too much. I don't think he will ever talk to me again."

"He would talk to you," I told him as he kissed my cheek.

"Talk or yell? Baby, he thinks I rapped him. I would never hurt either one of you." The more he talked, the more confused I became.

"Are you living in Forks now?"

"Yes. I just hate the thought of being away from the two of you. I only feel like myself when I'm near both of you," he said as I grew nervous. Edward was right. He was never going to leave us alone, but I didn't know if I wanted him to anymore.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Whatever I can get. Even if I'm just a friend, I want to be in your life one way or another," he said as I nodded.

"You mean that? I don't have to have sex with you?"

"Baby, have I ever made you do something you didn't want to?" he asked. Still confused, I shook my head no. "Okay then, you don't have to have sex with me. Well, unless you want to, I would never tell you no," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay, then we can be friends," I told him as I gave him a smile.

"How is Edward treating you?" he asked making me sigh.

"He's mad at me right now," I told James. He shifted in his seat and pulled his arm from around me, but took my hand instead. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his loving touches. This was the James that I missed the most.

"Why is he mad?"

"I've been in this sort of funk. I don't want to do anything. The only person I talk to is Alice; I really like her," I told him as he smiled. "I don't care about anything anymore. Today is the first day that I've cleaned our room in over a week, and I'm pretty sure that Edward ran out of clean pants."

"Isabella, that cannot happen. The two of you have to take care of each other. Would you want anyone else to wash his clothes?" he asked. The truth was that I wouldn't, so I quickly shook my head no. "Then you need to take care of him or he is going to find someone else to do it for you. I don't want to hear this again, do you understand? You take care of his every need," he said sternly.

"I promise I'll do better. Our room is almost clean, and I have laundry in the washer. I even stopped cooking after everything, but I put together lasagna for dinner for tonight. I just want to feel better," I said as he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," I said, feeling the weight of the world lift off my shoulders. "I think I just needed to know that you were okay. Or maybe I just needed someone to tell me what to do. Everyone keeps asking me what I want. I don't know what I want, but after talking to you, I feel better. I'm going to do better, I don't want to disappoint you," I said as I could feel his smile in my hair.

"I should get going. You be a good girl and I'll see you soon," he said as he lifted my chin my with him finger. He stared at me for a few minutes before he leaned his head in and kissed my lips lightly. "I love you," he said as he pulled back.

"I love you, too," I said without hesitation.

James left without looking back. He walked down the long driveway and then disappeared out of sight. I kind of felt lighter, and I knew everything was going to work out. For the first time since the trial, I really smiled. Maybe I would even have sex with Edward tonight; we hadn't been together in weeks. Sex was one of the things I didn't feel like doing. I was sure that was one of the things Edward was upset about. I changed over the laundry, and while I waited for the dryer to finish, I went and finished cleaning our room. Edward was right: it was a mess. I hated when things were messy. A little later, I heard the buzzer of the dryer telling me my clothes were finished. It was perfect timing really, because I had to go downstairs to get the vacuum. When I had all of the clothes ironed and the rest in the basket folded, I grabbed the vacuum and headed up the stairs.

By the time my room was back to normal, I headed for the kitchen to start dinner. I sent Alice a text to see if she was going to be home for dinner. When I told her I was cooking she got all excited, and asked if there would be enough if Jasper came to eat with us, too. I was excited for a family dinner, and I even made brownies for dessert. Part of me wished James could have joined us, but I was hopeful for that one day. I finished up the laundry, and as I was setting the table, I heard cars pulling into the driveway. Carlisle was the first in the house.

"It smells so good in here," he said as I heard his stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" I asked with a laugh.

"Very. What did you make?"

"Lasagna, and brownies for dessert," I said as I headed for the stove.

"So, you had a good day?"

"I did. I got so much done."

"Good, I'm going to go wash up," he said with a smile. I was in such a good mood, and it had been way long too since I last felt happy.

"I'm so sorry I was gone so long," Esme said as she rushed into the kitchen.

"It's okay. I had a good day," I said with a smile.

"What did you do?"

"I cleaned my nasty room that so needed to be cleaned, and I cooked dinner."

"I see that and it smells so delicious," she said. "Great minds think a like though." She smiled as she pulled two loafs of Italian bread out of a bag. "I was just going to throw something with sauce together for dinner."

"Sorry I haven't been much help lately, but I'm going to do better," I told her matter-of-factly.

"Sweetie, I like taking care of my kids, but this is nice, too," she said hugging me.

"FOOD!" Emmett yelled, making me jump. I was pretty sure I would never get used to him. "Oh my god it smells so good in here!" he said as he hugged me, picking me up off the ground.

"Hey, how do you know I didn't cook?" Esme said as Emmett and I both laughed. Esme was a decent cook, but I was definitely better.

"I've missed your cooking. If you still feel like cooking, I would love some breakfast; french toast maybe?" he asked, still holding me.

"Put her down, Em," Edward said as I smiled at him. His eyes lit up when he saw me smile.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," he said as he set me on my feet. "Is it time to eat?"

"We're just waiting on Alice," I said as Esme told the boys to go wash up. I made my way to Edward and took his hand. He pulled our linked hands to his mouth and placed a kiss the back of my hand.

"You look so much better," he said sounding happy.

"I feel better," I said as he started leading us to our room.

"Oh, thank god," he replied, putting our hands over his heart. "My girl is back," he said looking around the room making me laugh.

"I'm sorry I've been so out of it. I promise to do better."

EPOV

She had talked to James. Her saying 'I promise to do better,' was proof that she had talked to him. When he would tell her to be a good girl, or to do something differently, she would always promise to do better. She was in such a good mood that I didn't want to ruin it, so I kept that information to myself.

"How about after dinner, we cuddle and watch a movie or something?" she asked as I changed my clothes.

"That sounds like a great idea," I said with a smile. Since she was in a good mood I was hoping to get some head, or maybe even get laid. I didn't care which just as long as I got something. She hadn't wanted to have sex for over a month. I have never, since I started having sex, ever gone that long ever. I knew I needed to talk to Carlisle, though, so he would check Bella's phone records.

"Head downstairs and I will be right there," I told her as she gave me the best kiss. I gripped her tight to my body and gave as much passion as she showed me. "I needed that, Baby. Thank you."

"Anytime. I'm sorry I haven't been taking very good care of you." Yup, she definitely had talked to James. She let go of me and I watched her disappear down the stairs. I looked to the left and saw that Carlisle had perfect timing, just emerging from down the hall.

"You have to check the phone records," I said in a hushed voice.

"I just did, why?"

"She talked to James today," I said as his eyes grew bigger.

"Not by phone. She only texted Alice today," he said as I grew nervous. "Why are you so certain she talked to him? Did she tell you?"

"No. She didn't need to tell me; I know she talked to him. She said she was sorry for not taking care of me, and she promised to do better. She always said that when James told her she wasn't doing a well enough job."

"She said the same thing to Esme, though."

"I'm telling you, she talked to him today," I insisted. "Do you think he showed up here?"

"I don't know. She was alone all afternoon," he said as my heart started to race.

"We can't let her stay alone ever again."

"Edward, you can't freak out. If you act any different, she'll know we know, and we need her to come to us. Plus, maybe being alone gave her time to clean and think. You of all people know that she does her best thinking when she's cleaning," he said making perfect sense. All I could do was nod, he was right. I may be freaking out over nothing, but something in my gut told me I had every right to freak.


	40. Chapter 40

BPOV

"I talked to James today," I told Alice with a big smile on my face.

"Oh my god!" she said loudly. She glanced toward the stairs and my eyes followed hers. Edward and Carlisle were heading down for dinner. "I have to show you my new shirt!" Alice said with an excited tone.

"That can wait till after dinner," Carlisle said.

"But..."

"After dinner," Carlisle insisted, interrupting Alice.

"It's really not a big deal, let's go eat," I said as Alice rolled her eyes.

We all sat around the dining room table and ate. Everyone except me was talking, but that was my normal. I only talked if I really had something to say. Edward would smile at me just so I would smile back. He said he was happy to have me back, and I was just happy that he was happy. Esme and I cleaned the kitchen until Alice grabbed me by the arm so I would go down to her room. Once we were seated on her bed she told me to spill. I told her everything and she sat quietly.

"I don't think this is a good idea. You know you really shouldn't talk to him," she said quietly.

"He just wants to be a part of my life, even if it's just as friends. I love him Alice, and he is never going to go away," I said as she sighed.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this," she explained. Emmett came busting through the door once again scaring the shit out of me.

"You guys wanna watch a movie tonight?" he asked as he plopped down on the bed.

"Nope, I have a cuddle date with the prettiest girl in the world," Edward said, walking into the room. I had to laugh at him, because we all knew I wasn't the prettiest girl in the world.

"You can cuddle when you go to bed. Let's do something! I'm so bored," Emmett whined as he laid his head down on the pillows.

"I thought Jasper was coming over?" I asked Alice.

"Nah, his mom needed him for something," she said with a shrug.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted from the top of the stairs.

"What would he want?" I asked as he shrugged. He told me to stay put and he would be right back. Once he was out of sight I saw Emmett turned toward me.

"Stay away from James," he said giving me a pointed look.

"What are you talking about?" Alice said, sounding annoyed.

"You two think you are so quiet when you're in here talking. All I have to do is turn off the volume to the TV and I can hear everything," he said as my body stiffened. "He's not safe, Bells. He will say anything for you to be his friend. As soon as he feels like he has your totally trust, he will go right back to the way he was."

"You're being silly. He's changing," I said getting mad.

"He is manipulating you."

"You know nothing," I said as I left Alice's room. I knew he was going to tell Edward, and as soon as Edward found out he would be so pissed at me. The moment I hit the top of the stairs, I heard three dreadful words.

"He was here." Carlisle and I made eye contact for a split second before I took off running for the stairs. I knew Edward was going to be pissed, so when I got to the bedroom, I went straight to the closet to hide.

EPOV

I was going to kill her! I was going to yell at her first, but I wouldn't have control of my hands after that. After the fight was over, I would grab a hold of her and thank god that I still had her. She was too trusting when it came to James, but I was hoping she would be just a little bit smarter about the whole thing. She knew she was in trouble, and I could tell by the way she hightailed it up the stairs.

"Edward, she's safe. Just remember that."

"He could have taken her and I would've never seen her again! It's like he wants to take the only thing that matters to me away," I said as my fist clenched.

"Maybe that's his intention," Carlisle stated. I'd never thought of it like that. It would make sense, though. I did do the one thing that I said I never would, after all. That was why he wasn't talking to me. He getting Bella would ruin me. He knew she was the only thing that mattered to me.

"If I hear too much yelling from your room, I'll be coming up there," Carlisle said as I made my way up the stairs.

The only thing I wanted to do to Bella, was shake the shit out of her and hope that she had some sense afterward. I walked into the bedroom and noticed that she wasn't in there. I checked in the bathroom and then yelled her name. When I heard rustling in the closet, I opened the door and saw her. She was curled up in a ball and had her forehead on her knees; she knew I was beyond pissed. I walked over to her and bent down to her level.

"You make me feel like the biggest piece of shit that's ever lived," I said, hitting her legs. The movements made her straighten out and her hands fell to her side. "Well, at least I know what you need. Is James what you need? Am I nothing to you?!" I yelled, making her jump. I grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and picked her up off the floor, and then dragged her to the bed, tossing her on it.

"Edward, just listen," she said as I saw red. I was sure there was nothing she could say to make me feel better.

"You want me to treat you like James did? Is that what you want?" I asked as she looked down. She was pissing me off more and more. She wasn't saying what I wanted to hear and that was pushing me too far. "Is James who you want to be with?" She still sat there not saying anything. "Fine, from now on, I'll act like James."

"I don't want that!" she said quickly.

"Oh, I get it. I'm not James and you only want him. Well, go get him," I said pointing at the door.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she said pushing herself further against the wall more.

"He only wants you because he hates me," I said as she looked at me.

"That's not true."

"It is. I told him I would never say anything against him and that's what I did! He knows I would do anything for you. He knows how much I love you. He knows you are the only person in the fucking world that means anything to me. Now he hates me and he knows the only way to hurt me is to take you," I said.

"It's not like that..."

"IT IS!" I yelled grabbing her ankles. I pulled her to the edge of the bed, pinned her legs with my own, and I held down her hands with one of mine.

"He wants to talk to you, but he's scared. He said you would never talk to him. I told him you would, but he says because you said he rapped you, that you hated him," she said as my grip grew tighter. The more she talked the more I wanted to hurt her.

"I can't lose you. If something ever happened to you, I would die. James is out for revenge. He will stop at nothing to hurt us. You have to stay away from him."

"He just wants to be friends."

"Friends," I said with a humorless laugh. "You are so fucking stupid!" My hand connected with her face. "He would kill you if you ever gave him the chance. You promised you would run if you ever saw him and now you are having conversations with him and sticking up for him?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you better? Why, after a few minutes with him, are things okay? I have been going crazy trying to figure out how to make you better, and he did it in a matter of minutes. What did he do that I didn't?" I asked. I was on the verge of tears. I was scared and hurt.

"I told him that I had been a funk of sorts. I told him I stopped caring, and I hadn't cleaned or anything. He was mad at me because I wasn't taking care of you. He said if I didn't do it, then you would find someone else to do it instead of me, and I don't want that. I want to be the one to take care of you. I would go crazy if someone else was washing your clothes," she said, making me smile. It was good to see that my girl was still there. "I promised James that I would do better. Maybe knowing he wasn't mad helped me? I don't know, but I know I don't want to feel...like I was feeling."

"You still need me to be strict with you?" I asked as she shook her head yes.

"Most of the time I don't know what to do. If you hadn't told me to clean the room, I don't think I would have," she said.

"You have to tell me what you need, because I don't know anymore."

"I just need you to be you," she said.

I could feel her trying to move her hands, so I let her go. She placed her hands on the sides of my face and pulled me to her. Our lips touched, and she opened her mouth for me. The feeling of her tongue against mine gave me an instance boner. I hadn't had her in so long. I pulled her jeans down her legs quickly and I smiled against her lips when I felt she was already wet. I had my girl back. She needed me to be in control, so that was what I was going to do. I pulled my pants off and as soon as I was between her legs, I pushed slowly into her pussy. She was so warm, wet, and tight; I loved the feeling of being inside of her, too. She was enjoying the feeling of me inside of her. She was arching her back and digging her fingertips into my shoulders, moaning I love you's, and my name over and over. If I had any say, my name would be the only name to fall from her beautiful lips.

Her pussy started to squeeze my cock as she came, and I couldn't hold on. I filled her, and she cried out my name. I kept my cock buried deep inside of her as I kissed her mouth more. I had missed her so much. I pulled my cock out of her and I saw our cum dripping from the head of my cock. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I looked at Bella's face and she was wearing the best smile I had seen in a while. I put that smile on her face, not James. I was better for her. I was what she needed.

"I love you, for everyday of forever."

"Mmm, I love you," she said as I pulled her to me and held her. That was where we stayed for the rest of that night.


	41. Chapter 41

Yay we are almost all posted! Just a few more to go! SORRY FOR POSTING THE WRONG STORY! THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP

* * *

CPOV

"So, how have you been feeling?" I asked Bella.

"Really good. Where does that path lead out back?"

"There's a little creek back there and a meadow," I told her.

"Am I allowed out there?"

"Yes," I said, making her smile. Bella smiled a lot lately. Edward even seemed to be in a better mood. The night we found out James had come to the house, they both changed, but neither one of them would talk about it.

"I'm glad winter is over. I hate the cold," she said randomly.

"Have you talked to James anymore?" I asked as she shifted in her seat. "I saw him the other day in the store, and he talked to me like we were old friends. Does that surprise you?" Again she didn't say anything. "Bella..." I started to say, but stopped. I went to the office door and called for Edward.

"You don't have to bring Edward into this! This is my session," Bella said in a very snotty tone.

"What's up?" Edward asked as he sat next to Bella.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked him.

"Em and I are helping Rose's family move. I was just getting ready to leave," he said as he played with Bella's hair.

"Good, and then tonight, after dinner, I want the two of you to sleep in your own rooms. For a week we are going to do that every other night. The following week it will be two days alone, and then one together. Within a month, I want you each in your own rooms," I said. They both looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"Why?" Bella asked with her snotty attitude.

"You need to stop with the attitude! This is going to happen. As of right now, Edward is staying in the dorms this fall, so you need to learn to sleep by yourself. I don't know how to get through to you. Edward is moving on. Why aren't you!?" It was the first time I had ever really put my foot down with her. She was making me mad and I was going to show her who the boss was.

"Bella, we need to try," Edward said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I know, but I don't like it," she stated as tears started to fall.

"That's all I need. Edward, you may go," I said as he kissed Bella and said he would see her at dinner. Bella stood to leave too, but I told her to sit.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. You think I'm some kind of bitch. I don't ever hear you speak to Alice the way you speak to me. She gets to do whatever, whenever."

"Alice isn't putting herself in harm's way," I said as she continued to cry.

"I'm not either!"

"Talking to James is putting yourself in a dangerous situation."

"He would never hurt me!" she yelled.

"Fine. You think he's good for you, then call him," I challenged. I knew she was talking to him somehow, but I didn't know how. "How are you keeping in contact with him?"

"I'm not," she said.

"We're done for the day. What do you plan on doing today?"

"I was going to go down that path we were talking about," she said as she wiped her face.

"Don't be gone too long, and keep your phone on you," I said as she left the room.

I knew she was up to something, I just didn't know what. I watched out the office window and I saw her head for the back yard. I gave her a fifteen minute head start and then I headed for the path. I didn't trust Bella. I had complete trust in Edward, but Bella was acting very shady. There was something going on with her and I knew it. Alice even said she was acting strange. My supposition was conformed that something was going on when Alice came to me. She said Bella wasn't really talking to her, and Edward said she was talking about anything except for James. Whenever he was brought up, she would shut down and stop talking completely. She was acting the exact way she did when she first moved in.

Just as I got to the entrance of the meadow, I heard Bella laughing. The trees were thick enough to where I couldn't be seen, but I could hear everything. James was there with her. I knew she was talking to him somehow, and now everything was making sense.

BPOV

I didn't like Christmas with the Cullens. It was really the first time I saw how spoiled they were. When we woke up and went downstairs, the living room furniture was pushed out of the way because there were so many presents. When we were done opening them, Edward and I said 'thank you.' I never heard those words come out of Alice or Emmett's mouths. They didn't know how good of a life they had. I wondered how they would react if everything was taken away, because it could happen.

I heard Carlisle telling Esme I was going through the steps, whatever that meant. I went through my depression, and I was at the in between stages of anger and denial. I didn't know what I would be in denial about, but that's what he says and he knows best. I couldn't stand the sight of Carlisle. James and I were seeing each other whenever we could. It wasn't very often that I did see him, but I was able to get glimpse of him once in a while. Right before Christmas, I saw James at the store and I mentioned that I wish I could talk to him. Two days later, I went back to the store with Esme, and James some-how slipped a small cell phone into my purse. I tried to talk to James once a day. I felt better once I was able to talk to him. I believed that he truly had changed. We would just talk about our day, and he was the one that mentioned the meadow. He told me how to get there and when I found out Edward was leaving all day, I took my chance to meet him.

Carlisle was once again being a cock sucker, and said that Edward and I had to sleep in separate rooms. I knew I was going to have to sooner or later, but I chose later rather than sooner. I was pissed when Edward said that he was going to be staying at the dorms. He and Emmett said it would save on gas money. Emmett was his new best friend and I was just the girl he fucked. I felt like I didn't know Edward anymore and I missed the way he used to be. He still told me what I could and couldn't do, but it wasn't the same.

I made it to the meadow before James and I lay the blanket on the ground and started to read my book. I only got through the first page before I heard James approach. He smiled at me and I did the same. He looked so happy and carefree.

"Hey, Baby!" he said as he sat next to me, giving me a quick, loud kiss that made me laugh loudly.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"You," he said with a laugh. "What's Edward up to today?"

"He is helping Emmett's girlfriend's family move."

"Why do you look sad?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"I had therapy with Carlisle. He knows I'm talking to you. I want to tell them that I am, and that you're different, but I know no one would understand," I said with a shrug.

"I'm glad you can see that I've truly changed," he said as he put his arm around me. "Do you think Edward would come out here one day? I would love to talk to him."

"As soon as he has time for me, I'll ask him. I'm not going to tell him that you will be here, because I think it would be a great surprise," I said with a smile. I knew Edward would like to see the new James. We fell into comfortable conversation after that. James was still himself with the fact that he was always touching me, but I didn't mind. We had been talking for a while when I heard my name being called.

"It's Edward," I said hugging James. "Over here." I took James' hand in mine and waited for Edward to come into view. I looked to James and saw him with a huge smile on his face.


	42. Chapter 42

EPOV

My phone notified me that I had a text, but Mr. Hale was in the middle of telling us that they weren't moving until the following weekend. Something was wrong with their new place and they had to wait. It really wasn't a big deal, because I knew Bella needed me. Things were changing for the better, in my opinion, but I knew Bella was taking it hard. She was acting the exact way she did when we first moved in, but I was trying to help her the best way I knew how.

As we were making our way back to Emmett's jeep, I checked my phone. Edward, Bella is with James. I have my eye on them, but if you can get home, please do.

My heart dropped. She was with him again. I was going to whip the shit out of her! I told Em we needed to get home as fast as we could and he did. Carlisle said he was down the path and I had no clue what he was talking about. Emmett said he knew and would show me. Once we were home, we took off at a full sprint through the thick trees in the backyard. My whole body was shaking; I needed Bella now. We ran for about a mile when Emmett slowed his pace. He pointed to the opening and I saw Bella and James sitting too close to each other for my liking. I told her I didn't want to share any more. I wanted her to be just mine. I was starting to think she hated me. We looked around for Carlisle and found him behind the thickest part of the trees.

"I want you to go out there and act like nothing is wrong. Do not anger him. Get her back to the house and we will take care of this," Carlisle whispered. "Emmett go back to the house and call the Chief. Ask him to come over as soon as he can. I have to see if we can get an order of protection or something."

"Dad, I'm bigger than you. I can do more damage if he tries anything; you go and I'll stay," Em said.

"Do as I fucking tell you," Carlisle whispered as he pushed Emmett. "Go!" he whispered to both of us this time.

I yelled Bella's name and I watched as she smiled and said something to James. She yelled back and I ran through the trees. James looked excited to see me, and I didn't get it. Carlisle said not to anger him, so I was going to keep myself in check. I could do this. Bella was more important at that moment. I needed to get her away from him. I wanted to punch James when I saw the two of them holding hands; I didn't like it. As I got closer, I watched as he released her and placed his hand on her ass.

"What are you doing here?!" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her close, wanting to put her behind me, but I knew I couldn't.

"They can't move till next weekend."

"You look amazing," James said to me as he moved toward me. My jaw clenched when he lifted his hand to the side of my face and then pulled me to him. "I've missed you," he said as he hugged me tighter. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. I brought my hands to his back and returned the hug.

"Please don't take her away from me," I begged.

"I love you, Edward. I would never do that to you," he said as he rubbed my back. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm very happy," I told him with a smile. "I'm going to college in the fall, and I may get a chance to play football, too. I'm pretty good." I shut myself up after that. I shouldn't have wanted to talk to him, but I did.

"Bella was telling me about it. Come sit with us, we can catch up," he said as he pulled me by the hand.

"We really shouldn't," I said pulling Bella to me.

"Like I told Bella, I just want to be friends. You've been my life for ten years, Buddy. I can't just let you go that easy. This is killing me," he said. I watched as his eye filled with tears. "I'm not mad about anything that happened, I swear. You did what you thought was right. I understand that." Tears started to stream down his face by that point.

"I...I...don't," I had no clue what to say. I was frustrated. I didn't know what to believe so I pulled at my hair.

"Just sit for a minute, that's all I ask. If you still want to leave I won't stop you," James said. I sat down against my better judgment. Once I was down, I pulled Bella into my lap and she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," Bella whispered. I grabbed her wrist and squeezed. She looked at me and I knew she knew I was mad.

"I've lost everything. The two people I love the most are gone. I tried to talk to Mr. Cullen, but he told me to fuck off. Even if I get five minutes a month just to catch up, I'll take it. I just need to know you two are okay," James said as I held Bella close. "I know you are going to need to let this sink in, Edward. I just want you to give me a chance."

"Carlisle will never let you in our lives," I said, sounding sadder than I thought I would.

"You let me work my charm on that doctor, little man," he said as he chuckled. "I want you two to take care of each other. You both know what the other needs." He got up on one knee and went on to explain. "I'm going to go because I know I'm making you uncomfortable, and I don't want that. I hope to see you soon. Bells knows how to get a hold of me," he said kissing my forehead. "See you later sweetness," he said to Bella, who gave him a hug. "I love you both." With that he was gone.

"I love it out here," Bella said as she leaned against me.

"I'm so pissed at you. Get your shit together now!" I yelled, pushing her off my lap. She quickly gathered the blanket and her book and headed for the path back to the house.

"Please don't be mad."

"You said you would stay away from him! You lied to me!" I said grabbing her by the hair. "How am I going to ever trust you?"

I knew I had to loosen my grip on the back of her neck, but I was too pissed to care. I saw the police cruiser in the driveway, so I knew I needed to tone it down a bit.

"Who called the cops!?" Bella half yelled. "I'm not talking to them. We were doing nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?!" I asked as I pulled on her. "You were being buddy, buddy with the man that abused us! Would you ever have a sit down with Phil!?"

"That's different and you know it?!"

"Why?! He did the same fucking thing to you!"

"James loves me!"

"Yeah, well so do I. If you keep talking to him, you are going to get hurt. Why can't you see that?!" I yelled. I knew we were getting loud, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. "You are being a stupid, fucking little girl. You are acting like the little girl that lived with James. Before the trail you were doing so good, but now, you're going backward."

"You heard for yourself. You know he's changed. Why are you being so mean to him? He basically raised you, loved you, and this is how you are going to repay him? You are a fucking douche bag. You love this life! You love having the best of everything and living like a spoiled brat! I hate you!" she screamed. Just as I was about to react, I felt strong arms wrap around my chest.

"Get her the fuck away from me!" I yelled. I saw Alice run to Bella and pull her toward the house.

"You think James is dangerous?! You should look in the mirror!" Bella yelled at me. I wanted to get my hands on her so badly, but by that time I had two people holding me back.

"You are a fucking CUNT!"

"You're a fucking pussy who acts like your life wasn't fucked up, you man LOVER! I'm going to tell everyone how you begged James to fuck you in the ass!"

"ENOUGH!" Esme yelled at the top of her lungs. "I have let this go on long enough," she said as I relaxed a little. "All you two have is each other and this is how you are going to act? Bella go to the kitchen and I will be there in a minute to talk to you," she said as Bella pushed Alice out of her way.

"Don't touch me you spoiled brat," Bella said. I watched as Esme went to console her daughter.

"You two have some nasty tempers," Charlie said as he let go of me. I watched as he picked up his cell phone.

"Who are you calling!?"

"Your case worker. The two of you cannot live together," he said. His words hurt so much that I almost fainted.

"Please don't do that! Please! We fight all the time and then we get over it. Please, don't take her away from me! She is the only person on this planet that I have ever loved! She is my world and I will die if she is not with me. Please don't call Emily. Please!" I begged as I started to cry. "Alice, you know she didn't mean it. You know she will say sorry later. She's only mad at me," I said as Alice nodded. "Carlisle, make him put his phone away, please!"

"Edward, Emily has to be contacted anyway. I have to do everything I can to protect the two of you," he said as he tried to calm me down. "Esme? Alice?" Carlisle called, waving them over. He kept his other hand on my back, trying to console me. When Alice and Esme walked over to us, I pulled Alice into a hug. I didn't like that she was crying. She hugged me back and cried into my shirt.

"She didn't mean it," I whispered into her ear, making her hug me tighter. "She's just mad because we are trying to protect her."

"I know. She is going to be even more mad at me because," she stated, but stopped and chewed her lip.

"What is it?" I asked as I stared at her eyes.

"James bought her a cell phone so they could talk."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carlisle asked angrily. I had never really seen Carlisle raise his voice. I pulled Alice more toward me out of instinct.

"I'm sorry, but she was always in a better mood once she talked to him. I didn't think any of this would happen," Alice said looking down.

"Emily is on her way. She won't be here for a while, but she will be here. For now, as long as you feel safe, I'm going to head out. I'll come back when Emily gets here. I need to go consult with some colleagues about how to go about this. He hasn't hurt anyone, so I don't know if there is anything I can do," Charlie said.

"Thanks for coming. We shouldn't have a problem from here on out," Carlisle told him.

"I'm going to go find Bella," Alice said.

"If she goes off on you again, just stand up to her, she should back down then," I told her as she nodded and walked away. Esme followed her.

"Everything is going to work out," Carlisle said before going to talk to Charlie. Emmett was sitting on the front stairs looking upset, so I walked over and sat next to him.

"You were going to hit her," he said not looking at me.

"Yes," I said. There was no use in lying.

"That's not cool man. Is that how the two of you fight?"

"Yes. We will get over it soon, though, and everything will be fine."

"I was scared. I didn't think I was going to be able hold you back. You would've really hurt her," he said shaking his head.

"Bella's not here!" Alice said as her eyes filled with tears.

"What do mean she's not here?" I asked as my heart started to race.

"She's gone."


	43. Chapter 43

Okay this is the last chapter and then I will be posting the epi for the first time ever. If you have already read this story you will want to read the ending.

* * *

BPOV

How dare they call the cops! James had done nothing wrong. I didn't understand why they were keeping me away from him. I hated Edward and all the Cullens, and I didn't care if I ever saw them again. When Esme dismissed me, I went to my room to get my phone and warn James. Then, I looked out the window, and I saw Alice in Edward's arms. I was done. She knew how I felt about other girls touching him. I was fucking done. I ran down the stairs and out the back door off the kitchen. I ran as fast as I could to the meadow. My lungs hurt and my chest was heaving, but I didn't care. I called James and asked him to come get me. I knew he wouldn't hesitate. He told me to go the same way he did earlier and I would come to a main road. He told me to stay hidden till I saw a black car pull over. I did as I was told and stayed hidden until I saw him. My breathing wasn't even under control when he showed up. I quickly looked both ways before I headed out of the trees.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"Just drive, please," I said as I allowed myself to break down. He rubbed my back as he drove. He drove to Port Angeles and he rented a hotel room. As soon as we were in the room, he hugged me tight. I felt safe.

"Do you have your cells?" he asked. When I said yes he told me to shut them off. I did as I was told. I didn't get why, but I did it anyway. We lay on the bed together and I tell him about everything that had happened. The only time he interrupted me was when I said I hated Edward. We both knew that wasn't true. He rubbed my back and played with my hair while I talked and cried. At some point I fell asleep. When I woke a few hours later, James was eating while watching TV.

"Hey, Sweetie. You feeling any better?" he asked as I sat up.

"Yeah," I said with a yawn. "I think I'm going to call Edward and let him know I'm okay," I said as I moved off the bed. I looked around the floor and my purse was nowhere to be found.

"Stop looking, you won't find it," he said sounding mad.

"But, I have to call him. He is probably going crazy," I said.

"That's what he gets for ruining my life," he said as if it was a known fact. The first thought that ran through my head was that Edward was right. I had never felt so stupid in my life.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Bella, I'm so tired of kissing your ass. Shut the fuck up. You know your place," he said as he stood taking off his belt. I was scared and I ran for the door. When he grabbed me away for the door I started to scream. I tried to fight him, but it was no use. He snapped the button off my pants, managing to break the zipper, and he yanked them down my legs.

"Please, don't do this," I begged as I tried move. His fist connected with my cheek. I started screaming for help again. My throat hurt so badly, but I still screamed as loud as I could.

"This is what you deserve," he said as he started his attack on my ass. Each smack was harder than the last. I could feel the leather dig into my flesh. He hit me so many times; I lost count at forty. He only stopped because someone was bagging on the door.

"Police, open up," a man's voice said.

"Go away," James yelled.

"You have three seconds to open this door or we will break it down," the man said. That was when James pulled a gun.

"GUN! HE HAS A GUN!"I yelled.

"Leave, or I will kill her."

"James, please. I'm so sorry," I said as I moved far away from him.

"Don't do anything rash, we will be in contact," the man said. I started to cry harder; they were leaving me to die. How could they not know that? James went to the door, and then came back to me. He pulled his shirt over his head and I knew what was coming.

"Take you clothes off," he said with complete hatred in his voice.

"No, please don't do this. You said you would never force me," I said as I wiped some tears off my face.

"I didn't want you to testify against me, but you did!" he half yelled, as he finished taking his clothes off.

"They made me! I didn't want to. They said I had to. Testifying was the hardest thing I ever had to do," I said as he stared at me.

"Is that what they told Edward?"

"Um...no. He did that on his own." I knew I was throwing him under the bus, but I didn't want to be rapped.

"Why would he do that to me?!"

"He let Carlisle get to him," I said.

"He knew better than to let a shrink get into his head," James said as he shook his head. "You didn't change, why?"

"I don't think I can. I'm fucked for the rest of my life. Maybe I can move past everything that has happened, but I won't ever live a normal life," I told him as my eyes filled with tears.

"Did I even make your life a little better?" he asked as he stared at the gun.

"Yes," I said as he nodded.

"How?" he asked as I let out a shaky sigh.

"You know how. I could barely be around any people, and now, I have friends. If I would have stayed with Phil, I would have nothing. I would probably be dead. You showed me it was okay to love and trust. I love you and Edward with everything that I am. I want to marry him, and spend the rest of my life with him. Please, don't kill me," I said as I moved closer to him.

"I won't kill you," he said as he pulled me to his lap. I winced when my behind hit his legs. "I love you and I want you to live your life. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," I whisper as he kisses me. Our lips were just pressed together and it wasn't taking further.

"Go," he whispers into my lips.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Go live your life, Baby," he said as he places me on my feet.

"Really?"

"Yes. Your purse is in my trunk," he said as he kissed my hand.

"You will probably go to jail," I said as my tears came back.

"I'll get out of it," he said with no humor in his voice. "Leave now, before I change my mind." I didn't need to be told twice. I unlocked the door without looking back. As I opened the door, I saw four officers standing on the outside.

"Right this way," a man said as he pulled me out of the way. That was when I heard a gunshot. I turned to see who had shot him, but I saw two of the four guys run in.

"NO!" I screamed as the officer pulled me down the hallway.

"It's going to be okay," he said as he tightened his grip on me.

"Why would he do that?! Why?!" I cried. Once we were outside I was put in Esme's arms. I held onto her tightly; I didn't want to be let go. "He...he," I stuttered as she wiped my face.

"It's okay," she said shushing me.

"He shot himself," I said as her eyes filled with tears. "Why would he do that?"

"He was sick Bella."

"This is my..."

"Don't you dare finish this sentence. He was mentally ill. None of this is your fault. You did everything you should have. I love you. I'm so glad you are okay," she said as she started to cry. I hugged her tight. I felt the need to comfort her.

"I'm so glad you are okay," I heard Carlisle say as he pulled me away from Esme to hug me for the first time ever. I hugged him back, and it didn't feel strange.

"I'm sorry," I said as I cried harder. Both Esme and Carlisle hugged me. For the first time I felt comfortable with the two of them. They were my family. They cared about what happened to me. They...loved me? I never thought anyone but Edward would ever be able to hug me.

"It's okay," Esme said.

"But, it's not," I said.

"You were probably the most confused human being I have ever seen. I don't blame you for anything," Carlisle said. There was nothing I could say. I looked to the right and saw James' car. I pulled away from them and went to his car.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked as she followed me.

"Give me a minute," I said as I went to the driver's side door and popped the trunk. I found my purse, but what I found inside of it broke me. I knelt on the wet pavement, wincing when my ass touched the heels of my feet, and clutched my purse to my chest. All of the pictures that James ever took of him, Edward, and all three of us were in there. I looked in my purse again, and saw a white piece of paper folded in half. I unfolded the paper and the words that James had written. Always live your life as happy as you can. My tears made the ink run. He knew what he was doing. He had everything planned out before I ever called him. I realized I was lucky to be alive, because he could have very easily killed me before he killed himself.

"Come on, let's get you checked over," Esme said softly taking my purse and giving it to Carlisle.

"I'm not hurt. Can we just go home?" I asked.

"I saw bruises on you back, and your cheek looks swollen. You needed to be looked at."

"If I'm in pain tomorrow, I'll go. I need Edward, and I need to talk to Alice," I said as she nodded.

After talking to the police, we headed home. Carlisle signed off on a paper saying that I didn't need medical attention. It took me a little bit to get comfortable in the backseat of the car. I settled with sitting on my hip. My hip was just a little sore; my ass cheeks took the blunt of his beating. I watched the trees pass by as we made our way back to Forks. Forks was now my home. James was gone, and all I had left was Edward. I really didn't know how I felt about James anymore. He was gone forever, and I was pretty sure I was okay with it. Of course I was sad, but I was pretty sure I could move on now.

After the hour drive we pulled into the driveway. My heart started to race. I knew I was about to come face to face with Edward. I knew he was going to be mad. I was hoping to just have a quiet night with him, and I didn't want to fight. I got out of the car and hugged myself. It felt weird to be back. I felt like I had been gone for days and not hours. Edward ran out of the house and he didn't stop until I was in his arms.

"Don't touch my butt," I said as I hugged him.

"Did he hurt you badly?" he asked. His voice broke and I knew he was going to cry.

"I'm okay. Don't be mad. I'm so sorry. He's gone. He shot himself," I cried as his face paled.

"He killed himself?" he asked as I nodded my head yes. "Did you see him do it?"

"No, he did it just as he let me out of the room," I said as he started to shake.

"That fucking coward! That FUCKING COWARD!" he screamed and then started crying. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you. I'm sorry for all the things I said. I'm so sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too. I was so mean to you, and then I saw you and Alice...I should have listened to you. I want to be better for you, but I don't think I'll ever be all better," I said as I held onto his arms.

"It's okay," he said as he gave me the best kiss ever. His lips were hungry and sweet all rolled into one.

"We're going to be okay," I said against his mouth.

"You're right, we will be."

* * *

The epi is next!


	44. Chapter 44

Okay here is the brand new chapter that has never been posted. For everyone that followed the first time I left the story as of the last chapter, but I felt this needed a little more closure. I you like it!

* * *

Life has been strange since James death. Everything went in fast forward. Edward graduated and then commuted to college the first year. Within that year I was sleeping on my own. This was a big step for me. Edward stayed at the dorms his second year and I hated it. I cried at night knowing he wasn't in arms reach of me. I called many nights crying for him. He was different…better. He was volunteering for some child abuse charity. He was counseling kids that had been abused. He loved it and he was working toward being a social worker. I was jealous at how far he was in his life.

After I graduated from high school, Edward and I moved in together. It was weird being just the two of us. We had come a long way, but we were making it. We had many fights, but that was us. He had a life that I really didn't know. He had friends and I didn't think I fit in at all. I felt like an outsider in my own home. We fought it out and once I let loose, and became social, I liked his friend's and their girlfriends. It was just very hard for me to talk to new people. Carlisle said I was my own worst enemy and I was holding myself back. I was sure he was right, but I was scared of everything. Edward was better with his temper, but his jealously never got better…worse even. When I would try to be friendly with his friends, he would say I was flirting. It really was a lose-lose situation for me. The worse was when he came home early one weekend and found me studying with Jordan. We had become friends, but he was gay so I figured Edward would be okay with it. He wasn't. I could talk to Jordan, he and Alice were the only people at school who really knew me. I told him most of my life and he never once felt bad for me or showed me any pity. We became friends because I saw some bully beat him up and call him a fag. I helped him and we had been friends ever since.

"_Bella, the answer's wrong," Jordan said._

"_No it's not!" I argued. "Why do you contradict everything I say?"_

"_Because I like to argue with you," he said kissing my cheek._

"_Whatever," I said turning back to my book._

"_Is your boyfriend going to prom with you?" he asked as he put his arm on the back of the chair._

"_No, he has finals then. I probably won't go," I said as he hummed. "What?" I asked as he took both my hands in his._

"_Bella, you are my best friend, and I love you…"_

"_What the fuck is this?!" Edward half yelled scaring the shit out of me. Jordan quickly stood up and hid me behind him. "Who the fuck are you?"_

"_I'm Jordan who are you and why are you yelling?" he asked as I stood. Jordan put his arm around my shoulders and tried to hold me back._

"_Get your fucking hands off her," Edward said as he moved closer to us._

"_It's okay," I said to both of them. "This is Edward, my boyfriend," I said to Jordan. "Babe, this is Jordan. We are just studying."_

"_Hmm…just studying?" Edward asked looking pissed._

"_Maybe I should go?" Jordan asked uncomfortably._

"_No, we are doing NOTHING wrong," I said glaring at Edward._

"_I walk in to see my girl holding hands with another guy and he is confessing he loves you, and you are going to stand there and tell me you were just studying?!" Edward yelled making me shrink back._

"_Look man, I'm…"_

"_I don't give two shits what you are, or who you are, or how you're not interested in my girl. You need to leave and not come back," Edward said as my anger grew._

"_Esme?!" I yelled as Edward laughed out loud._

"_What's up, Sweetie? Oh Jordan are you staying for dinner and having another sleepover?" Esme asked as Edward turned a new shade of red._

"_Sleepover?! Sleepover with whom?!" Edward asked making his voice squeak._

"_Jordan stays here all the time, it's no big deal," Esme said as I tried not to laugh._

"_No big deal?!" Edward squeaked._

"_Please tell Edward to leave us alone," I said._

"_NO! Go ahead and study, but I'm staying right here," he said. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed Jordan back to his seat. I heard Esme chuckle as she made her way around the kitchen. Edward walked over to the table and kissed me soundly marking his territory._

"_What's for dinner?" Jordan asked._

"_Why, you're not staying. How have I not known that he has sleep overs here?" Edward asked._

"_We are having chicken and you are welcome to stay," Esme said._

"_Esme?! What the hell?" Edward asked her with a whine._

"_Edward, you are a grown man, there is no need for whining," Esme said as Edward kicked me under the table for laughing._

_Jordan and I did our best to ignore Edward, but every time we tried to talk he would make some kind of comment. Edward had gotten better with his temper, but I knew it was taking everything he had not to flip his lid._

"_I gotta pee," Jordan said standing up. I wasn't thinking and I smacked him in the ass as he walked away._

"_What the fuck was that?!" Edward asked grabbing me by the collar of my shirt._

"_I'm sorry I was thinking!" He was starting to choke me._

"_Are you fucking him? Why did you not tell me about him?"_

"_I did," I whispered as it became hard to breath._

"_I would fucking remember if you talked about another guy."_

"_Jay, I call him Jay sometimes," I said as he let go of me. Edward sat there for a minute and let the information sink in. After a minute Edward stood up and made his way around the table._

"_Why didn't you say he was a guy?"_

"_I have said he and his several times," I told him rubbing my sore neck._

"_I thought Jay was a chick. I mean you talk about hanging out at the mall and how he paints your toes…" yeah he was getting it._

"_He's gay," I said not looking at Edward._

"_Baby…"_

"_Whatever Edward. Every time I turn around you question me. You never trust me," I said as I picked up our stuff. I was over studying. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist sticking his thumbs in the front of my pants._

"_I'm so sorry, Baby."_

"_Yup," I said as Jordan walked back in._

"_We done for today?" he asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Pedis?" he asked clapping his hands._

"_Yup," I said with a smile. Jordan squealed and Alice came bouncing into the room. _

"_We are all set up!" she said as we made our way to back porch. _

Needless to say, Edward felt like and ass and didn't say much of anything that night. I knew he didn't trust me, I wasn't stupid. He worried that I would let someone talk me into doing something I didn't want to. I was better, though, but he didn't seem to think so. Edward still liked to know where I was at all times, but I knew that was something he would probably never get over. He got busy a lot with school and work, so I was on my own more and more. I learned how to drive and got my license. It was liberating and I really enjoyed it. Edward hated it, but he got used to it. If he didn't want me to leave the house he would hide my keys, but that ended when I just started walking everywhere. I think he hated that more. We were both healing and mending ourselves as we lived. After everything we had been though I knew we could make our relationship last for everyday of forever.

I was still haunted by nightmares, but they were becoming less and less. When I was still living with the Cullens and Edward was gone, it was weird when Esme would comfort me. Sometimes Carlisle would come in too, but I think he did more to observe than to comfort me. He knew I was getting better and he told me every chance he got. I had love for Esme and Carlisle and I hoped they were in my life for a long time. Same went for Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. I finally felt like I had a real family. Once upon a time I thought my world would end without Edward, but I had so many people that I knew I would be okay no matter what happened. I could never imagine living without any of them.

Edward and I never really talked about the future. We just took life day by day. Emmett asked when we were getting married and that was something neither of us had ever talked about. Edward said he would marry me and I said the same toward him, but that was as far as it has gone. I think the two of us knew what we wanted, but we didn't push for it because we knew that neither one of us were going anywhere.

Emmett and Rose are planning their wedding and I'm going to be in it. I said no at first, but the more I helped plan, the more appealing it became. I thought it would be fun to wear a pretty dress again. I haven't worn one since Jordan and I went to prom. That was a night I would never forget and I was ecstatic that I took the opportunity to go. Of course I had rules to follow, but I didn't care. After a couple of years I felt like I was a normal kid.

Once adulthood hit, I was okay with it. I felt like I knew where I was going and what I wanted to do. Maybe not career wise, but I knew I was getting my, for everyday of forever with Edward and that was all I needed.

~The end~

* * *

There you have it! This story is now complete!


End file.
